No digas que fue un sueño
by Elade-chan
Summary: Una serie de extraños sueños inquietan a Sasuke, no puede comprender su significado ni el por qué siempre sale ella. Estos se vuelven más frecuentes cuando al regresar por fin a Konoha descubre algo que no esperaba. Sasusaku
1. El sueño

**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers. A pesar del título no tiene nada que ver con la novela de Terenci Moix, lo único que cogí prestado de ella fue el título.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku principalmente aunque seguramente habra más.

**Summary:** Una serie de extraños sueños inquietan a Sasuke, no puede comprender su significado ni el por qué siempre sale ella. Estos se vuelven más frecuentes cuando al regresar por fin a Konoha descubre algo que no esperaba. Sasusaku

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada" - George Duby_

Capítulo 1. El sueño

_La bruma del bosque por el que caminaba se fue disipando lentamente y ante él, bañada por el Sol que siempre brillaba en ese lugar, estaba la gran entrada de la aldea oculta de la Hoja. El mismo arco con el emblema de Konoha grabado en la parte superior y las mismas puertas de madera verde, tal y como las recordaba, que esperaban abiertas para él a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que las atravesó por última vez… para marcharse._

_Siguió avanzando por el camino de tierra que entraba en la villa pasando bajo el arco con paso tranquilo. Todo estaba desierto y en silencio, pero no era uno de esos silencios tenebrosos y tensos que pone los pelos de punta y hace que hasta el sonido de tus propios pasos te asuste. Este era un silencio tranquilo que transmitía paz y que combinaba perfectamente con la dorada y cálida luz del Sol que lo envolvía todo._

_Una sensación de paz envolvía al muchacho mientras se internaba en la villa recorriendo con sus ojos oscuros cada centímetro de la aldea de su niñez, sintiéndose de nuevo en casa después de tantas cosas, olvidando todo el rencor y el odio que le habían poseído. Ahora esos pensamientos se habían quedado atrás, en otra vida, ni siquiera recordaba porqué les había dado tanta importancia._

_A unos metros de distancia, sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo detenerse._

_Sobre una de las bancas de piedra que había a los lados del camino, una chica joven de estrambótico pelo rosa descansaba tranquilamente mirando al suelo y suspirando de vez en cuando como si estuviera esperando algo._

_Los ojos oscuros del muchacho brillaron enfocándola. Sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba, estaba esperándole a él. Le aguardaba en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó. _

_Reanudó su marcha hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ella._

—_Tadaima —susurró el chico con voz grave con la típica expresión que se usaba al llegar a casa._

_La pelirrosa alzó la cabeza revelando unos destellantes ojos verde jade y sonrió cálidamente, con esa sonrisa que él hace tiempo había querido olvidar._

—_Sasuke-kun —ella pronunció su nombre con el sufijo que tanto detestó en el pasado pero que ahora le sonaba a nostalgia y a hogar._

—_Sakura —contestó el pelinegro con su habitual seriedad—, he vuelto… a casa._

_La muchacha se levantó de la banca con delicadeza mirándole con algo que podía identificarse como tristeza en sus ojos jade, le sonrió de nuevo y luego negó con la cabeza._

—_Este no es tu sitio, Sasuke-kun —dijo con voz suave—, aun no._

_Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza del pelinegro como si alguien resquebrajara una plancha de hielo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de la pelirrosa tratando de descifrar el por qué de sus palabras. Sin embargo, se distrajo al mirarse a sí mismo y descubrir con sorpresa sus manos cubiertas de sangre, su ropa rasgada y sucia, y algunas heridas que sangraban como si acabara de salir de una dura batalla que no podía recordar._

_Levantó la vista hacia Sakura con incomprensión en su mirada._

—_Debes regresar —explicó ella con ternura dando un paso hacia él._

—_No —fue todo lo que pudo contestar. No volvería a donde fuera que hubiera venido, lo único que recordaba de ese sitio era la sensación de vacío, el dolor, la angustia y la confusión. No quería regresar, quería quedarse allí, en ese lugar en el que su corazón se sentía por fin en paz, en Konoha._

—_Te quedan cosas por hacer allí —siguió Sakura riendo levemente._

_Una punzada de dolor atravesó el cerebro de Sasuke obligándole a crispar levemente su expresión._

—_La otra vez… —el chico apretó los dientes, el maldito dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad—… la otra vez, me pediste que me quedara._

_Esta vez sí que pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos jade antes de que ella se inclinara levemente sobre su oído sin llegar a tocarle._

—_Pero igual que entonces, tú no puedes quedarte y tampoco puedes llevarme contigo —dijo suavemente._

_Sasuke la taladró con sus ojos oscuros pero entonces otra punzada de dolor le hizo encogerse levemente._

—_La vida te reclama —murmuró la pelirrosa._

—_La vida duele —replicó el chico apretando la mandíbula._

_Sakura rió ante ese comentario._

—_Sí —concedió—, pero te están esperando… en casa, te echan de menos… despierta y vuelve a casa,… vuelve a casa, Sasuke-kun._

_En ese momento, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir nada, la pelirrosa sopló suavemente sobre su rostro al tiempo que el viento se levantaba a su alrededor. Una luz cegó al muchacho a la vez que notaba como algo tiraba de él mientras las últimas palabras de Sakura resonaban en sus oídos "vuelve a casa, Sasuke-kun"_

…_Sakura…_

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke abrió repentinamente los ojos y respiró a bocanadas como quien se estaba ahogando y sale abruptamente del agua, notó como el aire le quemaba en los pulmones y todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Tosió haciendo que sus costillas se resistieran por el movimiento y soltó un gemido ahogado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —oyó una voz de mujer a su lado gritar su nombre— ¡Está vivo, Suigetsu!, ¡ha despertado!

—¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije grandullón, nadie puede acabar con este bastardo! —dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, entre carcajadas con evidente regocijo.

El Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cabeza que sentía a punto de estallar.

—Karin, Suigetsu, creo que deberíais dejar de gritar, Sasuke-sama aun está herido —comentó una tercera persona con tono más tranquilo.

—Claro, Juugo, pero ya no se muere —replicó Suigetsu con alegría—, eso es un avance.

—Hmp… —Sasuke se incorporó con esfuerzo ayudado por la mujer, Karin— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estabas gravemente herido, pensábamos que ibas a morir —dijo la chica pelirroja con aprensión.

—Y que lo digas, zanahoria. Ya estaba pensando en lo mucho que me iba a cansar cavando un hoyo suficientemente grande para enterrar tu enorme ego —bromeó el espadachín con su típico humor negro.

Sasuke ni siquiera gruñó ante el comentario, aun estaba demasiado aturdido y adolorido. Sentía como si alguien estuviera perforándole el cerebro con un clavo ardiendo después de haberle pasado por encima una manada de elefantes.

—Madara estuvo cerca de matarte, fue una batalla muy reñida —informó Juugo.

—¿Madara? —masculló Sasuke más para sí mismo con voz pastosa.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Sasuke? —preguntó Karin.

_A Sakura_, estuvo tentado de responder, pero afortunadamente pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo para no revelar ese extraño y estúpido sueño que había tenido. Se esforzó por recordar hasta que pudo rescatar alguna imagen de su adolorida mente.

—La batalla contra Madara —respondió frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Ese bastardo está muerto?

Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

—Por supuesto, quedó peor que tú… aún —finalizó enarcando una ceja con aire crítico por el estado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dejó caer tumbándose de nuevo en el suelo con satisfacción, la frescura del suelo de piedra le recibió resultándole agradable ¿acaso estaba en una cueva? Le daba igual. Cerró los ojos, lo único que le importaba es que por fin todo había terminado, había sido un camino duro y largo.

Primero Itachi, se obsesionó con matarlo durante años, lo abandonó todo para conseguirlo y cuando al fin lo tuvo muerto a sus pies todo su mundo se volvió del revés tornándose más doloroso y agónico de lo que ya era para él, al conocer la verdad sobre su hermano.

Luego Danzou, ese asesino disfrazado de digno líder, no lamentaba ni una sola gota de la sangre que derramó al acabar con él. La furia le había poseído en esa batalla hasta el punto de no reconocerse a sí mismo pero había merecido la pena por verlo muerto. Después de eso, Madara había estado llenándole la cabeza contra Konoha y podía decir que había funcionado, su odio se había vuelto contra la aldea de su niñez y contra todos los que habitaban en ella. Sin embargo, ya entonces, las palabras del líder de Akatsuki le sonaban a manipulación, a una verdad tergiversada a conveniencia para que sus objetivos se convirtieran también en los suyos.

Sasuke era consciente de eso, tal vez no al principio ya que el odio desmedido le nublaba la mente, pero pronto, las palabras envenenadas que Madara le deslizaba por el oído dejaron de parecerle tan convincentes, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba convirtiendo en su marioneta, una de la que no tendría reparos en deshacerse cuando hubiera cumplido su función. Además, el muchacho no olvidaba ni por un segundo que él, el hombre que se llenaba la boca hablándole de su venganza, había sido uno de los participes de la masacre de su clan y desde luego no por los motivos de Itachi.

De modo que el joven Uchiha había resuelto usar el mismo método que con Orochimaru, aprender todo lo posible, conocer sus puntos débiles y cuando ya no le sirviera, matarlo. Completando así la ansiada venganza que le llevaba persiguiendo desde los ocho años. Con él muerto, no quedaba nadie más relacionado con la exterminación de los Uchiha ya que Konoha había procesado al consejo de ancianos hacía unos meses por alguna razón, Sasuke no conocía los detalles ni le interesaban.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Hmp —el Uchiha se limitó a gruñir, lo único que quería era dormir para que dejara de dolerle todo.

—Déjale en paz, tiburón —le regañó la pelirroja—. Necesita descansar.

—Siento ser yo quien te de la noticia, zanahoria —replicó el espadachín—, pero estamos jodidos. Sin Madara, Akatsuki se va a la mierda y si Akatsuki no está adivina a quién perseguirán ahora las aldeas. ¡Premio! A nosotros, y por si tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz de verlo, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

Suigetsu siempre miraba la parte práctica de las cosas, y que Kami le perdone pero no le veía el punto a matar al tipo que les servía de protección contra las grandes fuerzas ninja, vale, Madara no era especialmente un santo de su devoción, en muchos momentos se había visto tentado a darle un espadazo y separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, pero tenía que admitir que en lo de ser un poder disuasorio de ataques tenía su utilidad. Ahora Sasuke y junto a él, su equipo, se había colocado en el punto de mira, a la cabeza de las listas de organizaciones criminales.

—¡Eres un agonías! —acusó Karin crispada.

—Largaos —dijo Sasuke de pronto sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos ni moverse—, Taka ya ha cumplido su objetivo así que ya no tenéis nada que hacer aquí. Las aldeas me buscarán a mí. Largaos —repitió con calma.

Sasuke estaba tan cansado que en ese momento le daba igual lo que pasara con él, ya había cumplido, ahora ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir.

…_Te quedan cosas por hacer allí…_

Le vino a la cabeza el extraño sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué había sido eso?, había soñado que volvía a Konoha y realmente se había sentido tan en paz, en ese lugar no existía nada que le produjera angustia o dolor, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en sueños. Y lo más bizarro de todo ¿qué pintaba Sakura?, en su sueño la pelirrosa estaba esperándole en la misma banca en la que la había dejado de niña, pero su aspecto era adulto como cuando la vio en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Sus compañeros de Taka se habían quedado mudos tras sus últimas palabras pero pronto mostraron sus reacciones.

—Qué cosas tienes, Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu riendo como si el Uchiha hubiera gastado una buena broma.

Karin negaba con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para arreglar uno de los vendajes del brazo del muchacho. Juugo por su parte rodó los ojos con paciencia y se sentó en el suelo recostando la espalda contra la pared de piedra del refugio. Porque lo que a Sasuke le había parecido una cueva, era en realidad un improvisado refugio de piedra en mitad del bosque que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar.

—Hablando en serio —dijo el espadachín dejando de reír—, no vamos a irnos —el chico esbozó de pronto una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa—. Y menos antes de que nos digas quién es esa tal Sakura.

En esta ocasión, Sasuke sí abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose si habría oído bien o se había imaginado lo que había dicho, puesto que segundos antes había estado dándole vueltas al sueño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelinegro con voz ronca sonando como un gruñido.

—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto —prosiguió Suigetsu con persuasión mostrando una sonrisa zorruna—. Cuando estuviste inconsciente no parabas de repetir su nombre.

Karin le fulminó con la mirada chascando la lengua con molestia.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó Sasuke con tono cortante.

Lo único que le faltaba era que Suigetsu comenzara a hacerse ideas extrañas por culpa del estúpido sueño que seguramente había estado provocado por la masiva pérdida de sangre que había sufrido en la pelea. Era simplemente gracioso pensar que él había soñado con Sakura, su molesta compañera genin a quien hace siglos que ni siquiera veía.

—Por supuesto que no —concedió el ninja dejando claro que no se creía una palabra—, pero… su nombre me resulta familiar ¿seguro que no lo recuerdas? —siguió preguntando sólo para molestarle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y al tratar de incorporarse soltó un siseo de dolor que le obligó a recostarse de nuevo con un gruñido.

—Deberías descansar, Sasuke —intervino Juugo—. Por mucho que no nos guste, Suigetsu tiene razón al decir que estamos en peligro. Cuanto antes podamos movernos de aquí, mejor.

—Hmp.

Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en lo poco que le importaba estar en peligro. Después de acabar con su venganza se sentía vacío, tanto le daba vivir o morir, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le ofrecía ya la vida? Un camino sin sentido, siempre huyendo, sin lealtad hacia nada ni nadie, siempre solo. Ojalá no hubiera despertado, ojalá hubiera podido quedarse en esa visión de Konoha que había soñado.

…_Te están esperando… en casa, te echan de menos…_

Era extraño pensar las cosas que su propia mente inventaba en forma de delirios. Porque ¿Qué otra cosa a parte de un delirio podía ser imaginar que él volvía a Konoha? Y lo de Sakura, tal vez se explicara porque ella estaba en el último recuerdo que tenía de la villa.

Ajenos a Sasuke, Taka continuaba la conversación.

—Tenemos que pensar en un sitio seguro donde estemos protegidos de los ataques… —Karin se interrumpió en mitad de la frase girándose bruscamente hacia la puerta y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Tal vez, nosotros podríamos tener algo que decir respecto a eso —dijo una voz entrando al refugio.

Los tres ninjas de Taka se tensaron colocándose en posición defensiva ante los dos extraños ataviados con capas color beige. Al retirar sus capuchas, reluciendo en sus frentes pudieron ver que portaban la banda con el símbolo de Konoha gravado en el centro.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Ya estoy de vuelta, sé que he estado demasiado tiempo apartada de aquí… no ha sido por gusto, he estado bastante ocupada jeje. Pero bueno, he decidido que ya era hora de volver y ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo me he animado a comenzar esta nueva historia._

_Espero que os guste y volver a ver caras conocidas por aquí ;), es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro y no será tan larga, sobre unos diez capítulos espero. Si hay algo que no se entienda, no dudéis en decirlo, aunque os advierto que habrá cosas algo raras que se irán solucionando con la trama._

_Como en otros fics, actualizare los martes, a no ser que me sea imposible por alguna circunstancia jeje_

_Besos Ela._


	2. Regreso

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

_¡Qué poco cuesta construir castillos en el aire y qué cara es su destrucción! - François Mauriac_

Capítulo 2. Regreso

—_Tal vez, nosotros podríamos tener algo que decir respecto a eso —dijo una voz entrando al refugio._

Sasuke volvió a incorporarse para observar a las dos personas que acababan de presentarse frente a ellos. El Sharingan coloreaba sus ojos como acto reflejo sin que él lo hubiera pensado siquiera, su cuerpo todavía tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia aunque en su mente pareciera haberse aletargado como si no le importara lo que pudiera pasar.

Los dos extraños llevaban en sus frentes las distintivas bandas de los ninjas de la Hoja. Al fijarse bien, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que le resultaban familiares, eran aquellos dos ninjas que acompañaban a Naruto y Sakura cuando habían asaltado la guarida de Orochimaru, su remplazo en el equipo y el capitán que sustituía a Kakashi.

Los tres compañeros de Sasuke les miraron desafiantes, dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, los ninjas de Konoha estaban en inferioridad numérica y seguramente no les darían muchos problemas. Sin embargo, pese a la clara hostilidad de Taka, los recién llegados no parecían tener intención de atacarles.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Karin con fiereza y desafío. Estaba muy molesta por haber detectado su presencia solo unos segundos antes de que entraran, era un insulto hacia su habilidad sensorial.

Las miradas de los dos ninjas de Konoha que habían estado fijas en Sasuke, se desviaron brevemente hacia ella para volver nuevamente al Uchiha sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Traemos un mensaje para Uchiha Sasuke —dijo el capitán.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente con desconfianza. Y durante unos segundos, un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

—Habla —dijo finalmente el Uchiha.

—La Quinta Hokage de Konoha ha decidido tenderte la mano para que puedas volver a la villa oculta de la Hoja teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos —dijo el ninja.

—¿Últimos acontecimientos? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Teníamos informadores vigilando a Madara —intervino Sai, el remplazo de Sasuke, con voz tranquila—, las noticias llegan rápido.

—Que haya matado a Madara no quiere decir que haya cambiado mi visión de las cosas, Konoha apesta —dijo Sasuke con desdén.

—Los ancianos del consejo han sido procesados por ordenar los crímenes contra los Uchiha, la imagen de Itachi ha sido restablecida como merecía —continuó el capitán Yamato ignorando su comentario—. Y teniendo en cuenta que has acabado con varios enemigos de Konoha y prácticamente evitado una guerra ninja al matar a Madara, la Hokage te da la posibilidad de regresar a la villa como ninja, eso quiere decir que serás borrado de los libros Bingo.

—¿Danzou era enemigo de Konoha? Yo le maté —preguntó Sasuke con algo de mofa.

—Tú pelea con Danzou se considera legítima por el agravio que cometió hacia tu familia —contestó Sai sin cambiar su expresión.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio volvió mientras Sasuke valoraba las palabras de los ninjas de la Hoja con expresión pensativa. Taka observaba a su líder sin intervenir, lanzando miradas de desconfianza a los recién llegados.

—¿Habéis venido solos? —la voz del Uchiha casi parecía reacia a salir para preguntarlo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sus antiguos compañeros habían estado años tratando de que volviera, era extraño que mandaran a desconocidos a persuadirle para regresar y ellos no estuvieran allí.

Yamato asintió.

—Naruto no lo sabe —dijo Sai de pronto, comprendiendo qué era exactamente lo que quería saber Sasuke—, Hokage-sama no quería decírselo hasta conocer tu respuesta.

El Uchiha gruñó levemente y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Volver a Konoha no había estado entre sus planes. En realidad, tampoco había hecho planes más allá de su venganza. Tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, ya no tenía metas.

Hubo momentos en los que pensó firmemente en destruir la villa, cuando su odio creció sin límites, sin embargo, ahora ya no quedaba nadie a quien odiar. Aceptar la oferta solucionaría sus problemas de supervivencia inmediata, la idea de no tener que pasarse la vida huyendo era tentadora.

…_Vuelve a casa, Sasuke-kun…_

Las palabras de Sakura en ese extraño sueño resonaron en sus oídos haciéndole arrugar el ceño.

—La amnistía es para los cuatro —añadió Sai—, tu equipo también será bien recibido.

Taka se removió al oír esas palabras. Les estaban ofreciendo formar parte de una aldea, ni siquiera podían recordar cómo se sentía eso de tener un hogar y no ser perseguidos. Ellos seguirían al Uchiha en cualquier cosa que decidiera pero no podían dejar de pensar que aceptar la oferta sería la solución a muchos de sus problemas

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yamato.

Sasuke alzó los ojos clavándolos en los del ninja de la Hoja.

…_te están esperando…, vuelve a casa, Sasuke-kun…_

—Iremos a Konoha —sentenció el Uchiha con voz grave. Después de todo ¿qué podía perder?

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke sentía un extraño picor de nerviosismo bajo la piel cuando al avanzar en el último tramo del camino comenzó a reconocer pequeñas cosas. Sólo eran tonterías, como el árbol al que había trepado volviendo de una misión para ver a qué distancia quedaba la villa y que Naruto dejara de preguntarlo cada dos segundos, o el claro en el que Sakura prácticamente les había obligado a parar para almorzar. Cosas sin importancia pero que indicaban que cada vez estaba más cerca de Konoha.

Había necesitado tres días para recuperarse de la pelea contra Madara lo suficiente como para iniciar el viaje hacia la aldea de la Hoja. Todo habría sido más rápido si los ineptos de Konoha hubieran llevado algún médico con ellos, pues la habilidad de Karin no incluía esos conocimientos, pero cuando Juugo preguntó por ello los dos ninjas se limitaron a contestar con pose tensa "nuestro escuadrón carece de medic-nin".

La entrada de puertas verdes de Konoha apareció ante ellos al girar el último recodo del camino, tal y como Sasuke la recordaba, tal y como había aparecido en su extraño sueño exceptuando el halo de paz y silencio. Bajo el arco en el que estaba grabado el símbolo de la Hoja, dos figuras esperaban. Una de ellas leyendo un libro con aparente desinterés, la otra oteando el horizonte con nerviosismo sin dejar de moverse ni un segundo.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia, uno de los ninjas que esperaban, al que Sasuke reconoció como Naruto por su despeinado pelo rubio y su afición a vestir cosas naranjas, se acercó corriendo aparentemente sin poder esperar hasta que llegaran a la puerta y se detuvo frente al Uchiha con expresión inescrutable.

—Has vuelto —constató el rubio con seriedad, no era una pregunta.

—Eso parece —respondió Sasuke sin despegar sus ojos negros de los azules del chico ni variar su expresión. Notó que la mirada de Naruto estaba enmarcada en ojeras y su aspecto era algo alicaído, como si fuera un dibujo y le hubieran pasado una goma de borrar por encima.

Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en el rostro de Naruto lentamente, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo pero sin poder evitarlo, hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de agua por la emoción y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras el Uchiha seguía mirándole impasible.

—Joder, Teme, sigues igual de negado para los momentos emotivos —se burló enjuagándose los ojos con un puño.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa torcida.

—Y tú igual de usuratonkachi —respondió.

El pelinegro ensanchó los ojos con alarma cuando sin esperar un segundo, Naruto se le lanzó encima abrazándole y —según Sasuke— moqueándole la ropa.

—…Suéltame, suéltame Dobe —refunfuñó el Uchiha tratando de apartarle.

—¡No me llames dobe, Teme! —contestó el rubio apartándose con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Y tú no me llames teme, baka! —replicó a su vez Sasuke.

Naruto abrió la boca para soltar otro insulto pero justo antes de ponerse a gritar algo pasó por su cabeza haciéndole sonreír levemente y negar con nostalgia. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ellos, de las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado el noventa por ciento habían sido insultos. Pero el tiempo si pasa y ya no eran unos genin insensatos que pensaban que podían comerse el mundo con tan solo desearlo, ahora eran prácticamente adultos y era la vida la que les había dado más de un mordisco a ellos, alguno de los cuales todavía escocía.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Sasuke —dijo Naruto en tono serio y los ojos algo tristes—. Significa mucho dattebayo.

El Uchiha lo miró con curiosidad, era el mismo rubio hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de siempre capaz de sacarle de quicio —nada más verle le había insultado y se le había lanzado encima—, pero había algo en su actitud que no terminaba de encajarle. El brillo de alegría de sus ojos parecía opacado. Y para ser Naruto no estaba ni la mitad de efusivo de lo que esperaba, pensaba que en cuanto le viera volver, Sakura tendría que noquearlo para que dejara de gritar y saltar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba Sakura?

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se movieron oteando a su alrededor pero únicamente se topó con Kakashi que se había acercado con su típico andar tranquilo y le sonreía tras su máscara.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke —le saludó con un guiño.

—Hmp —el pelinegro le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

—Me alegra que hayas rectificado, todo este asunto empezaba a ser un problema —confesó Kakashi con ademán distraído.

—No he rectificado, simplemente era lo que más me convenía en este momento —repuso Sasuke secamente.

Le fastidiaba que a todo el mundo le diera por pensar que como había decidido volver se arrepentía de todo y se había reformado. Él no regresaba por lealtad ni mala conciencia, simplemente le parecía lo más conveniente, Konoha le daba la seguridad de la villa, un techo, sustento… Era cuestión de supervivencia no de amistad por mucho que no le hubiera parecido desagradable insultar de nuevo al Dobe o recibir un guiño paternal de Kakashi.

—Claro, por supuesto —concedió el jounin sin perder la sonrisa.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada haciendo un mohín al detectar el tono condescendiente de Kakashi dándole darle la razón como a los locos.

—Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha se giró tenso, preparándose para recibir de un momento a otro el estrujante abrazo de la molestia de pelo rosa, sin embargo, este nunca llegó. En su lugar vio como Karin lo miraba con aspecto cansado, ella era la que le había llamado, había olvidado que a veces la pelirroja le añadía el sufijo a su nombre como acostumbraba a hacer Sakura.

—¿Podemos entrar a la aldea ya? —preguntó la chica con tono suplicante.

—Ah, zanahoria, ya te dije que fueras al baño antes de salir —intervino Suigetsu con burla.

—No es eso, idiota —se defendió Karin lanzándole un derechazo directo a la cabeza que el ninja esquivó a duras penas—. Estoy agotada, no hemos descansado en todo el viaje…

Realmente, la pelirroja tenía razón, había sido un viaje a ritmo agotador. Tal vez los ninjas de Konoha temían que si tardaban demasiado Sasuke se lo pensaría mejor, o quizá tenían muchas ganas de llegar a casa, pero habían hecho el camino de regreso en un tiempo record. También contribuía al cansancio de Karin el que había estado la mayor parte del camino tratando de pegar a Suigetsu por, según ella, "ponerle caras".

Las protestas de la pelirroja cesaron de golpe cuando sorpresivamente, el espadachín de Taka se la cargó al hombro sin ningún decoro como si fuera un saco de patatas, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Asunto arreglado —comentó felizmente.

—¡Suéltame, asqueroso! —gritaba Karin pataleando sin parar— ¡bájame, maldito pez! ¡Te haré papilla, imbécil!

Yamato que había estado junto con Sai observando el reencuentro de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, rodó los ojos ante la escena protagonizada por los dos miembros de Taka y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea haciéndoles una seña para que le siguieran.

Suigetsu comenzó a andar todavía cargando a Karin que se retorcía tratando de escapar, al pasar junto a los integrantes del equipo siete el muchacho se presentó sin detenerse demasiado.

—Hozuki Suigetsu —sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes—, la bruja se llama Karin —apuntó señalando a la pelirroja que pataleaba como una desquiciada sin éxito.

—Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo —dijo el rubio observándoles perplejo.

—Hatake Kakashi —respondió también el jounin alzando las cejas.

Pero el espadachín ya había pasado de largo siguiendo a Yamato y Sai, y concentrándose en dar vueltas para marear a Karin sin llegar a caerse al suelo.

—Yo soy Juugo —se presentó el gigantón inclinándose respetuosamente. Se disculpó avergonzado por la actitud de sus compañeros y se apresuró a alcanzarles mientras Kakashi y Naruto todavía los miraban con extrañeza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, era ridículo que ellos se asombraran de las acciones de Suigetsu y Karin cuando Konoha no era precisamente el hogar de la seriedad y la cordura. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto a Sakura golpear a Naruto armando un escándalo, Kakashi no sabía dar un paso sin tener un libro pornográfico delante y del rubio adicto al ramen prefería no hablar ya que su lista de "excentricidades" no tenía fin.

Volver a Konoha no había sido exactamente como se lo había imaginado. No era que hubiera pensado mucho en cómo sería, por supuesto que no. Pero siempre había creído que cuando volviera —cosa que no iba a ocurrir—, su equipo estaría esperándole y en cuanto le divisaran de lejos Naruto gritaría "Teme" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, entonces saldría corriendo hacia él y le tiraría al suelo de un puñetazo por haber sido tan "bastardo dattebayo", pero después le ayudaría a levantarse y le abrazaría riendo a carcajadas hasta que Sakura le asestara un coscorrón por haberle pegado y luego se lanzara a abrazarle a él deshecha en lágrimas y llamándole Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sólo le sonreiría tras su libro respetando afortunadamente su espacio vital que sus compañeros invadían con tanta tranquilidad. E indudablemente, al final todos acabarían en el Ichiraku sin que ni Naruto ni Sakura le hubieran soltado todavía.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo que había encontrado había sido un Naruto de ojos tristes, un melancólico Kakashi que parecía demasiado cansado y ni rastro de Sakura. No es que estuviera decepcionado, ni por asomo, todo ese asunto le daba igual, si por él fuera podrían haberse ahorrado el recibimiento tranquilamente, tampoco había pensado en ello. Era sólo que creía conocer a sus compañeros como la palma de su mano hasta el punto de poder anticipar sus acciones y reacciones, y de pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

—Sasuke-teme, vamos al Ichiraku, tú invitas 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto palmeándole el hombro.

—Hmp. De eso nada —contestó el pelinegro comenzando a andar.

—¡Teme!

Al menos algunas cosas nunca cambian pensó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa.

. */*/*/*/* .

…_Sasuke-kun…_

_La voz de Sakura canturreaba su nombre entre los árboles, llamándole pero sin dejarse ver como si de un juego infantil se tratara. El Uchiha caminaba a través del bosque siguiendo su risa, de vez en cuando conseguía ver un destello de su pelo rosa o un retazo de la larga falda del holgado vestido blanco que llevaba, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Era como si pudiera moverse con la etérea luz que se filtraba entre las hojas dejando sólo su cristalina risa tras ella._

…_Encuéntrame, Sasuke…_

_El pelinegro se movió rápidamente, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, de pequeño solía jugar a las escondidas con su hermano allí. Rodeó unos arbustos justo a tiempo para ver a Sakura correr con sus pies descalzos y desaparecer doblando la esquina tras un árbol, riendo y dándole un rápido vistazo de ojos verdes sobre el hombro, incitándole a atraparla._

_Sasuke corrió tras ella hasta que por fin la alcanzó, sólo el tronco de un árbol les separaba, la pelirrosa había dejado de correr y le miraba divertida rodeando el tronco para mantener la distancia cada vez que él trataba de acortarla, jugando._

—_Te encontré, he ganado —dijo el chico con tranquilidad._

_Ella sonrió, pero en ese momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues Sasuke con un rápido movimiento había rodeado el árbol situándose frente a ella a escasos centímetros, atrapándola con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo sin llegar a rozarla._

—_No viniste a recibirme cuando llegué a Konoha esta mañana —susurró el Uchiha._

—_Lo siento —contestó Sakura— ¿Naruto está feliz?_

—_No —respondió el Uchiha. El rubio estaba contento de que él hubiera vuelto, sonreía, pero a pesar de eso no era feliz, sus ojos seguían tristes._

_Un destello de dolor surcó los ojos verdes de la chica._

—_Sakura… —Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, pues era más alto que ella, acercándose aun más. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas, su blanca piel no tenía pecas, pero si las hubiera tenido, el muchacho también podría haberlas contado— ¿dónde…_

—_Juguemos otra vez —susurró Sakura interrumpiendo su pregunta. Su cálida respiración chocó contra los labios de Sasuke que no se movió—… Encuéntrame, Sasuke-kun… —pidió._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

—¡Sal de una vez o te juro que tiraré la puerta abajo! — a los gritos procedentes del pasillo les siguieron fuertes golpes en una puerta.

Sasuke parpadeó con gesto somnoliento, con la bruma de los sueños aun nublándole la mente. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz era la que se filtraba pobremente por entre las cortinas y bajo la puerta.

—¡Me estoy bañando, zanahoria! ¡Qué tú seas una guarra no significa que todos descuidemos nuestra higiene del mismo modo!

El Uchiha maldijo dándose la vuelta en la cama mientras los insultos y golpes seguían oyéndose desde el pasillo. Esos malditos idiotas le habían despertado con sus gritos. Suspiró y se incorporó en la cama con la certeza de que no podría dormirse de nuevo. De todas formas, para que esos imbéciles estuvieran ya tocando las narices a ese volumen, debía ser bien entrada la mañana, le extrañaba haber dormido tanto, normalmente él era el primero en levantarse.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo, otra vez había soñado con ella. ¿Qué significaban esos extraños sueños? No había pensado en Sakura durante años y ahora de pronto no podía parar de soñar con ella. Aunque esta vez no había sido como la primera en la que lo había sentido todo tan real, no dejaba de ser extraño.

Y por otra parte, ¿dónde estaba la pelirrosa? No había ido a recibirle, ni la había visto por la aldea. Había pensado que tal vez estaría con la Hokage ya que había oído rumores de que era su maestra, pero cuando fue a presentarse ante Tsunade, la chica no estaba allí. Tampoco en Ichiraku donde pasó la tarde con Naruto, el rubio jamás mencionó su nombre y por supuesto Sasuke no preguntó por ella, no iba a rebajarse a parecer interesado por algo que al fin y al cabo no le interesaba realmente.

—¡Seguirás igual de mugriento por dentro por mucho que te laves por fuera!

Los gritos seguían oyéndose llegar desde la puerta del baño. En tan mala hora había aceptado la casa que la Hokage les había cedido, ahora tenía que seguir soportando las estupideces de Taka. Se prometió a si mismo tratar de recuperar el pequeño apartamento en el que había vivido de genin, lo que fuera con tal de librarse de los gritos matutinos.

De sopetón, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de su habitación saliendo al pasillo y acercándose al baño dando zancadas. La expresión de su rostro debía dejar traslucir su humor homicida ya que Karin, que hasta ese momento había estado golpeando la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo, se apartó con los ojos como platos murmurando un sorprendido "Sasuke-kun".

El Uchiha por su parte únicamente se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada para después abrir la puerta con tal fuerza que rompió el seguro, acto seguido entró en el baño como un huracán y lo siguiente que Karin vio fue como Suigetsu salía a empujones únicamente con una toalla que sostenía precariamente rodeando su cintura y que el chico trataba de mantener en su sitio a duras penas mientras aferraba un par de botes de gel de baño y goteaba agua de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sasuke, ya sé que te sientes solo pero a mí no me van estos rollos —dijo el espadachín justo antes de que el pelinegro le diera el último empujón lanzándole al pasillo sin ninguna contemplación.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke —canturreó Karin felizmente dando un paso hacia el baño con una sonrisa de triunfo, sin embargo, esta se escurrió de su cara cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta de un portazo en sus narices.

A pesar de su situación, Suigetsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja que miraba hacia la puerta cerrada del baño como si no entendiera muy bien lo que había ocurrido, mientras ambos oían el agua de la ducha correr.

—Si tanta prisa tienes por darte un baño, zanahoria, ven aquí, todavía estoy goteando —ofreció el muchacho con tono sugerente lanzándole una pícara mirada.

—Antes me revolcaría por el barro, cerebro de pez —contestó Karin agresivamente.

—Eso también podríamos hacerlo —replicó Suigetsu alzando una ceja desvergonzadamente.

Karin ensanchó los ojos con la cara del mismo tono que su cabello.

—¡¿Pero qué drogas te has tomado esta mañana, tiburón? —espetó la pelirroja sobresaltada.

—Ninguna, ninguna —el espadachín alzó una mano en señal de inocencia—, sólo que nunca te había visto tan… sugerente —rió mirándola de arriba abajo.

La kunoichi que iba envuelta en una toalla blanca preparada para ducharse, enrojeció más si era posible, pensó que de un momento a otro echaría humo por las orejas. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía estar oyendo?, ¿Suigetsu la piropeaba?, bueno, tenía que admitir que era una mujer guapa, ya era hora de que ese odioso tiburón se diera cuenta, tal vez si seguía comportándose como una persona normal podrían llevarse bien, eso si dejaba de ser un mal…

—Aunque la cara de perro lo estropea un poco, pero tranquila podría tapártela con algo —finalizó el chico.

…_malnacido hijo de perra…_

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBÉCIL! ¡Y APARTA TUS OJOS DE MI, PERVERTIDO!

—¡Ni mis ojos ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo querría acercarse a ti, zanahoria, sigue soñando con ello! —le contestó Suigetsu devolviéndole los gritos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo al Ichiraku donde sabía que a esas horas encontraría a Naruto incondicionalmente pegado a la barra con dos boles vacíos y a punto de engullir un tercero.

Después de tratar de relajarse bajo el agua de la ducha con sus compañeros gritando al otro lado de la puerta como si quisieran dejar sorda a toda la villa, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y cualquier cosa era preferible a quedarse en aquella jaula de grillos. Sólo esperaba que a Juugo no le diera la vena violenta por el jaleo y empezara a destrozar cosas.

Había tratado inútilmente de sacarse de la cabeza sus extraños sueños con Sakura pero le había resultado imposible, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la misteriosa ausencia de la pelirrosa, había llegado a la conclusión de que su último sueño estaba motivado precisamente porque le había extrañado no encontrarla al volver y esa idea se había quedado en su subconsciente. Por lo tanto, lo que debía hacer para olvidarse del asunto de una vez por todas era encontrarla.

Tal y como había imaginado, al acercarse al puesto de ramen pudo divisar al rubio acampado en su taburete listo para dejar al establecimiento sin existencias.

El Uchiha llegó junto a Naruto y se sentó en el asiento de al lado sin muchas ceremonias, ni siquiera pensaba soltar un "hmp". Su plan era, simplemente, dejar que su compañero hablara sin parar como era su costumbre esperando oír alguna pista sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa que parecía ser un tema tabú, tal vez estaba en una misión secreta o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirar al hiperactivo rubio se encontró con que él ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su plato de fideos, en el cual removía con los palillos sin mucho entusiasmo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos observando con más atención para estar seguro de que sus ojos no le engañaban y Naruto no se estaba lanzando encima del ramen como si no hubiera comido en su vida. En ese momento, Teuchi, el dueño del local, colocó un bol de humeante ramen frente al pelinegro en silencio lanzándole una muda mirada de compasión al jinchuuriki.

—…Estaba aquí ¿sabes?... —dijo de pronto Naruto con voz desapasionada, sin mirarle—… cuando vinieron a decírmelo,… estaba almorzando, me había comido seis tazones seguidos…

El Uchiha se limitó a mirarle inexpresivo sin decir nada aunque estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de a qué venían esas palabras.

—… … —el rubio suspiró y levantó la vista hacia él— No vas a preguntar por ella ¿verdad?. Sabía que no lo harías, sigues siendo un puñetero orgulloso ttebayo…

—Hmp… ¿dónde está? —murmuró Sasuke finalmente en un gruñido reticente.

Los ojos azules de Naruto temblaron mirándole seriamente como el agua de un lago al que tiras una piedra.

—¿Quieres verla?... —preguntó.

Sasuke no contestó, sólo le devolvió la mirada impasible.

—Ven conmigo.

El rubio se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a andar con paso decidido seguido por el Uchiha atravesando la villa hacia donde las casas se acababan.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Sakura-chan… te… te he traído a Sasuke ttebayo… —la voz de Naruto se quebró en una leve y triste risa que fue más un suspiro—… al final he cumplido mi promesa… pe…perdóname por tardar tanto.

Sasuke observaba unos metros por detrás, inmóvil como una estatua de hielo, sentía como si la cabeza se le hubiera llenado de agua mientras mantenía la vista fija en algo frente a él.

Una lápida de piedra pulida a la que un gran árbol de cerezo daba sombra y en cuya superficie estaban grabadas las palabras.

_Haruno Sakura._

* * *

><p><em>Pido calma antes de que pongáis el grito en el cielo. <em>

_Supongo por vuestros comentarios que muchas esperabais algo similar y os preguntareis —yo lo haría— "¿Cómo va a ser un sasusaku si en el segundo capítulo matas a Sakura?"… bueno, solo decir que este fic no es una tragedia, de modo que confiad en que conseguiré solucionar este embrollo de alguna manera, con esto no quiero decir que Sakura esté viva, que nadie se confunda. Pero recordemos que le puse la etiqueta mistery por algo._

_Espero que esta explicación, si puede llamarse así, haya aplacado un poco a las fieras jaja _

_Bueno, solo decir que agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me mandasteis, gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. Me alegró mucho ver viejas conocidas jaja y alguna cara nueva también._

_El próximo capítulo el martes que viene… se titulará "Negación" ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	3. Negación

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_No rechaces tus sueños. ¿Sin la ilusión el mundo qué sería?" - Ramón de Campoamor_

Capítulo 3. Negación

—_Me encanta tumbarme a mirar las estrellas, ¿a ti no, Sasuke-kun?_

_El muchacho giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica pelirrosa tumbada a su lado, ambos estaban recostados sobre el tejado de la mansión Uchiha mirando el cielo nocturno._

—_Shikamaru siempre mira las nubes, sabe leer en ellas, sin embargo, no todos los mensajes del cielo son para él —dijo Sakura sonriendo hacia él._

—_Yo también sé leer en el cielo, conozco lo que viene ahora, saldrá la luna roja y correrá la sangre —contestó Sasuke sentándose sobre el tejado y mirando seriamente hacia las calles del barrio de su clan._

—_No dejaré que eso ocurra —la pelirrosa se incorporó también levemente apoyándose en los codos. El Uchiha se giró para mirarla topándose con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban las estrellas y volvió a recostarse apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano._

—_No puedes ayudarme, dicen que estás muerta —contestó Sasuke en tono neutro._

—_¿Dicen? —preguntó la kunoichi sin atisbo de sorpresa en su tono._

—_Naruto y toda Konoha —respondió él._

—_Hablas como si no les creyeras —dijo Sakura suavemente._

—_No lo hago —reiteró el muchacho con seriedad._

—_¿Por qué no? —susurró ella clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho en una penetrante mirada._

—_Porque… ahora estás aquí… conmigo —musitó el Uchiha en el mismo tono._

_Sakura le dedicó una triste mirada._

—_Pero Sasuke-kun, ya sabes que esto es un sueño —dijo la pelirrosa con la voz algo temblorosa—, pronto vas a despertar… _

_El muchacho frunció el ceño contrariado mientras la kunoichi se sentaba abrazándose las rodillas con el flequillo rosado cayéndole sobre los ojos._

—_Sa… —el Uchiha alargó una mano hacia ella…_

. */*/*/*/* .

—…kura… —Sasuke abrió los ojos con cansancio y dejó caer la mano que tenía alzada en el aire con un gesto de desagrado y un bufido.

De un tirón apartó las sábanas que le cubrían y se levantó. Todavía no había amanecido y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la plateada luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana.

Suspiró y se puso en pie pasándose una mano por el cabello, sintiendo el tacto de madera del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos avanzó hasta la ventana abriéndola para salir al pequeño balcón. El aire fresco de la madrugada le recibió clavándose en su piel desnuda ya que solo llevaba pantalones, pero si Sasuke sintió frío no le importó. Se sentó en la baranda apoyando su espalda en la fachada manteniendo la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la villa.

No le extrañaba haber soñado de nuevo con Sakura después de lo que Naruto le había contado. No podía asimilar el hecho de que la pelirrosa hubiera muerto, era algo demasiado absurdo, era de Sakura de quién hablaban, la molestia de pelo rosa que lo seguía a todas partes, que reprendía a Naruto a golpes y siempre se preocupaba por ambos.

En realidad nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle algo. Como genins siempre la habían protegido, tal vez demasiado, evitando que saliera dañada, puede que incluso inconscientemente frenando su avance como ninja, porque eso es lo que ella era…_fue…,_ una ninja. Sasuke nunca había pensado en ella como una kunoichi que realizaba misiones por sí misma, que arriesgaba su vida en cada una, para él siempre había sido simplemente Sakura, dulce hasta empalagar, cariñosa, alegre, molesta, pero no había reparado en lo que era más allá de eso, Haruno Sakura, medic-nin, chuunin de Konoha.

No podía estar muerta, no lo aceptaba, no. ¿No le habían dado tanto el coñazo con "somos el equipo siete"?, ¿y ahora qué él volvía ella no estaba?. Simplemente no, debería haber estado sentada en esa puta banca como él había supuesto que estaría, para que así todo hubiera sido como antes de que él se fuera, como cuando era casi feliz allí junto a ellos realizando estúpidas misiones.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared y cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que Naruto le había contado. Podía rememorar perfectamente el momento en el que el tiempo se había congelado ante esa estúpida lápida.

_Haruno Sakura_

Las letras gravadas en la losa de piedra parecían reírse de él mientras las miraba inmóvil, como si también estuviera hecho del mismo material. Cerca de la lápida, a unos metros por delante de Sasuke, Naruto se limpiaba rabiosamente unas rebeldes lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

—Ni siquiera… ni siquiera estaba con ella —se lamentaba el rubio apretando los dientes.

—…Hmp… ¿qué significa toda esta mierda, Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente con seriedad.

Naruto se giró para mirarle fríamente con los ojos húmedos.

—Me has preguntado dónde está Sakura-chan —le recordó con la voz algo ronca—, ella está aquí, Sasuke. Sakura-chan está muerta… —pronunciaba cada sílaba como si tuviera que arrancársela de la garganta.

—… … —el Uchiha siguió mirándole impasible.

Naruto observó su pose indiferente durante unos instantes hasta que la rabia se apoderó de él ante la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Es de Sakura de quien hablamos! —estalló el rubio— ¡no te atrevas a quedarte ahí plantado como si te diera igual datteba…!

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarme? —interrumpió Sasuke con voz grave elevando el tono aunque sin llegar a gritar. No, no debería importarle, ella no era nadie, durante años había pretendido borrarla de sus recuerdos, hacer como si nunca le hubiera importado. Y sin embargo ahora algo le quemaba en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado un carbón ardiendo y se le hubiera atascado, pero ese usuratonkachi no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Eres un puñetero bastardo —le insultó Naruto temblando de ira—, ella te amaba, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste te defendía de cualquiera, era nuestra compañera en el equipo siete, te quería aunque no lo merecías ni lo apreciaste jamás, pero ahora,…ahora ya no está —musitó el rubio finalmente—. No cuidamos de ella lo suficiente…

—El mundo ninja es así —dijo Sasuke con voz dura—, si te topas con un enemigo más fuerte que tú, huyes o mueres…

El Uchiha esperaba tenso la reacción del muchacho, había usado las palabras adecuadas para enterarse de quién había matado a Sakura sin preguntarlo realmente, si conocía a Naruto como creía que le conocía, saltaría inmediatamente a defender a la pelirrosa dándole todos los detalles de su enfrentamiento y de ese modo, él podría matar al desgraciado que la dañó.

Le mataría, no por nada en especial, era simple cuestión de territorialidad, Sakura era algo que él había protegido en un momento de su vida, algo que fue hasta cierto punto importante tiempo atrás y por eso mismo haría sufrir al responsable de que ahora no estuviera.

—¡Sakura era fuerte!, ¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó! —estalló Naruto, Sasuke giró los ojos hacia él con expectación pero de pronto el jinchuuriki ladeó una sonrisa torcida—. No creas que no sé lo que intentas, Teme.

Puede que Sasuke fuera capaz de controlar las expresiones de su rostro con precisión milimétrica para mostrarse frío como el hielo, pero sus ojos mostraban el fuego del Sharingan en ese momento.

—Esta vez la venganza no te servirá de nada, tendrás que encontrar una nueva forma de canalizar el dolor —le espetó Naruto recibiendo a cambio una mirada altanera y peligrosa—. No hay nadie de quien vengarse, Sasuke, nadie la mató.

El Uchiha entornó los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sakura-chan llevaba semanas fuera de la villa —comenzó a explicar tristemente Naruto con un suspiro de resignación—. Una aldea cerca de la frontera con el país del Té estaba en cuarentena, asolada por una epidemia, una enfermedad mortal que atacaba a los niños. Ella era… era médico, la mejor alumna de la vieja Tsunade, de modo que fue a ayudar a esa gente… pero…algo no salió como esperaba. Ella enfermó antes de conseguir una cura…

Sasuke escuchaba con atención la historia de Naruto al cual parecía costarle sacar las palabras de la garganta y tenía una mueca de permanente dolor en el rostro.

—En cuanto nos enteramos, Kakashi-sensei y yo fuimos allí… pero… llegamos demasiado tarde… —las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas de sus ojos color zafiro hasta resbalar por su barbilla—, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella…

En ese momento, Naruto vio como el Uchiha se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

—¡SASUKE! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas? —estalló el rubio con furia.

El muchacho se detuvo y giró levemente la cara para que Naruto pudiera ver su perfil.

—Ella no está aquí —dijo únicamente con voz seria antes de reanudar la marcha mientras el rubio anonadado observaba su espalda alejarse.

Sasuke abrió los ojos dejando que los recuerdos se disiparan, aspiró profundamente haciendo que el aire frío de la madrugada de Konoha le llenara los pulmones. En ese momento desearía tener uno de esos vicios compulsivos que ayudaban a tranquilizarse, como fumar lentamente uno de esos apestosos cigarrillos de Asuma, dejar que el humo le intoxicara un poco los pulmones y el cerebro para calmar esa sensación sorda que sentía por dentro.

No podía estar muerta, algo le impedía creerlo. Tenía que ser un error, tal vez todos pensaban que había muerto y en realidad estaba perdida por algún lugar, quizá pronto regresaría desmintiendo toda esa estúpida patraña de su muerte. Entonces quitarían su nombre de esa infame lápida que Naruto le había enseñado y todo volvería a la normalidad, el Dobe dejaría de tener los ojos tristes y Sakura le dedicaría sus melosas sonrisas hasta que acabara harto de ellas, así no tendría que soñarlas.

Esos sueños…

Comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, ¿por qué siempre soñaba con ella?. Además nunca tenían lógica, en uno jugaban al escondite, en otro miraban las estrellas desde la antigua casa de su familia y ambos decían cosas sin sentido…_Shikamaru… leer en el cielo… luna roja. _Bueno, lo de la luna roja si tenía su sentido, él siempre tenía pesadillas con la noche de la masacre de su clan y veía la luna del color de la sangre.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo tarareando una pegadiza melodía, aparentemente concentrada en meter lo que Sasuke pensó que era arena en un tarro._

_El Uchiha se acercó con curiosidad arrodillándose frente a ella, vio que lo que había tomado por arena eran en realidad cenizas que la chica tomaba a puñados de una hoguera apagada junto a la que estaba._

—_Sakura, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad._

_La pelirrosa dejó de canturrear y levantó sus ojos jade fijándolos en los oscuros de él. La chica sonrió misteriosamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios._

—_Preparo el funeral —dijo metiendo otro puñado de cenizas en el tarro._

_Después ante los ojos del sorprendido Uchiha, la kunoichi sacó un afilado kunai y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano dejando que la sangre escurriera dentro del recipiente, tras esto, lo cerró y lo agitó como si fuera una coctelera._

_Sakura se levantó antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir ni preguntar nada más. El muchacho se apresuró a seguirla hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que había un hoyo rectangular cavado en el suelo, con cuidado, la pelirrosa depositó el tarro dentro._

—_Ya está._

_Con curiosidad, Sasuke desvió la vista hacia la losa de piedra pulida que había en uno de los bordes del hoyo y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando vio que grabado en su superficie podía leerse "_Haruno Sakura".

_Levantó la cabeza alarmado, para mirar a la pelirrosa que se limitó a devolverle la mirada de manera intensa._

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Yo!

—…¡Joder!

Sasuke despertó casi cayéndose hacia un lado de la baranda del balcón al que se había subido, a su lado, Kakashi le observaba con curiosidad.

—Siento haberte asustado, Sasuke —se disculpó el jounin por la repentina aparición que había despertado al muchacho haciendo que estuviera a un segundo de precipitarse a la calle de forma poco elegante.

—Hmp —se limitó a gruñir el Uchiha poniéndose en pie y enderezándose para quitarse el entumecimiento de haber estado durmiendo en una posición tan incómoda.

El chico aguantó un siseo de dolor cuando se percató de se había raspado la piel de la espalda al rozarla contra la fachada cuando casi se había caído. _Maldito Kakashi._

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el muchacho oscamente.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas —contestó el jounin suavemente—, Naruto me dijo que te había contado lo de Sakura.

—¿Y qué? —bufó Sasuke— No sé por qué piensas que eso tendría que afectarme de alguna forma —dijo con expresión de hielo.

—Porque era Sakura, la chica del equipo siete, de tu equipo, porque te quería.

—Hace años que no nos veíamos, esas cosas se desvanecen con el tiempo —musitó el pelinegro sin mirarle.

El sonido que produce un papel arrugado llegó a los oídos del muchacho y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver como Kakashi sacaba una hoja doblada en cuatro partes y se la tendía. El la tomó sin comprender y al desplegarla notó que se trataba de una carta.

—Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede desvanecer, Sasuke —dijo el jounin con voz triste.

El Uchiha fijó su atención en la carta, el papel crujía y las líneas por donde estaba doblado estaban muy marcadas señal de que lo habían doblado y desdoblado infinidad de veces para leer la adornada caligrafía que contenía y se notaba temblorosa en algunos puntos.

_Para Uzumaki Naruto de Haruno Sakura:_

_Hola Naruto, si estás leyendo esto es porque, bueno, ya no puedo estar contigo, si no es así me aseguraré de darte una buena paliza por hurgar en mis cosas shannaro._

_No debes estar triste cuando lo leas, promételo, no pierdas la sonrisa nunca, yo no te imagino sin ella. Tienes que seguir sin rendirte porque yo sé que algún día vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas, pero para eso debes continuar y aprender a ver más allá de los sueños. _

_Cuida de Tsunade-shisou, ella significa mucho para mí, me enseñó a ser fuerte y confiar en mí misma, me dio lo que necesitaba para demostrarme que yo también podía ser alguien. No permitas que se sienta culpable por haberme mandado a esta misión, yo misma la presioné para ello. Aunque ahora comprendo que tal vez mis habilidades no fueran las adecuadas, soy médico después de todo._

_A Kakashi-sensei, solo puedo darle las gracias por todo lo que nos enseñó. Gracias a él fuimos un equipo, tal vez por poco tiempo pero seguro que uno de los más unidos y si puedo recordar un momento de pura felicidad seguro que está entre los que compartimos con él persiguiendo estúpidos gatos._

_Ahora, quiero escribir unas palabras para la persona que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón a pesar de todo lo que pase, a Sasuke-kun. Sé que conseguirás que vuelva, Naruto, confió plenamente en ti, él ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que nadie debería sufrir, por eso está perdido en la oscuridad pero tú puedes ayudarle, merece ser feliz._

_Dile que le quiero, más que a nada, que sólo quería verle sonreír y tal vez iluminar un poco su oscuridad. Dile que siempre recuerde…_

Las últimas letras casi había que adivinarlas ya que parecía como si Sakura se hubiera quedado dormida escribiendo y la pluma se hubiera escurrido de sus dedos rayando el último trozo del papel.

—Fue lo último que escribió —dijo Kakashi tomando de nuevo la carta para guardarla—, como ves, nunca dejó de quererte,…

—Lárgate —musitó Sasuke sin mirarle.

—Sasuke…

—Que te vayas —repitió despacio marcando cada sílaba.

De un salto, Kakashi se marchó tan repentinamente como había llegado dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula le dolió. Maldito Kakashi, maldita carta, maldito Naruto, malditos todos.

Mierda, ya sabía que Sakura le quería, que le había querido siempre, se lo había demostrado con cada palabra, con cada puto gesto y empalagosa sonrisa y también sabía de sobra que él se había portado como un bastardo egoísta con ella, no hacía falta que se lo recordaran cada jodido segundo. No necesitaba que le repitieran constantemente que ella ya no estaba, que no iba a volver a ver su melosa sonrisa ni a oír cómo le llamaba "Sasuke-kun" hasta desgastarle, ni a recibir una flor blanca cuando estaba en el hospital…

Lo que Naruto y Kakashi querían conseguir era que estuviera tan hecho polvo como ellos, que admitiera que le dolía la muerte de Sakura para sentirse mejor consigo mismos al poder decirle "lo ves, a ti también te importaba" y así demostrarse que no perdían el tiempo con él y que en el fondo tenía sentimientos, o para poder regodearse en su propio dolor por su falta de respuesta mirándole como diciendo "tú no sabes lo duele perderla, a nosotros nos duele más"

¿Qué mierda sabían ellos de él? Qué podían saber de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir cuando ellos ni siquiera tenían que soñar con ella por la noche, no tenían que sentir su presencia como si fuera real junto a ellos para luego despertar de sopetón y descubrir que era mentira.

No quería sentir nada por la muerte de Sakura porque si lo hacía, si se paraba a pensar en lo que eso provocaba significaría que era real, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que ella realmente no iba a volver.

Con un movimiento brusco se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

. */*/*/*/* .

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Sasuke ya podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros, rodó los ojos comenzando a descender los escalones con desgana, si su estomago no estuviera rebelándose contra sí mismo por el hambre ni siquiera se habría planteado bajar.

—¡Dámelo, estúpido pez!, ¡el tipo rarito me lo ha encargado a mí! —gritaba Karin abalanzándose sobre Suigetsu.

—¡Eso es porque no estaba bien de la cabeza!, ¡¿acaso no has visto como iba peinado? —este, por su parte mantenía fuera de su alcance un paquetito rectangular del tamaño de un libro, envuelto en papel marrón.

El espadachín era una cabeza más alto que la pelirroja por lo que únicamente tenía que extender el brazo sosteniendo el paquete para que la chica rabiara por no poder alcanzarlo mientras él se partía de risa viendo su berrinche.

—Si lo rompéis, Sasuke-san os matará —declaró el tranquilo Juugo—, y no es una manera de hablar, literalmente cogerá su katana y os matará.

—¡Dámelo, imbécil! —repitió Karin con furia ignorando al gigantón y arremetiendo contra Suigetsu saltando para hacerse con el paquete.

—¡Suelta, zorra! —gritó el espadachín al sentir las uñas de la pelirroja clavándose en sus manos como si fuera un gato.

…_Rass…_

El tiempo se congeló al oír el papel del envoltorio rasgarse por uno de los zarpazos de Karin. La chica miró alarmada a Suigetsu que le devolvió la mirada de igual forma sin moverse todavía.

Un ninja extraño con una máscara y un ojo tapado, por no hablar de su pelo de espantapájaros, había dejado el paquete para Sasuke y ellos habían tardado minutos en cargárselo, iban a morir.

—Mira lo que has hecho, zanahoria —se lamentó el espadachín con voz aguda mirando el desgarrón en el papel marrón.

—A sido culpa tuya, idiota —replicó Karin comprobando el alcance del destrozo.

Afortunadamente, solo el papel del envoltorio había resultado dañado. A través del desgarrón pudieron ver que se trataba de una fotografía enmarcada.

—Es…es Sasuke-kun… de pequeño… —dijo de pronto la pelirroja con asombro al reparar en la fotografía.

—Si… —dijo Suigetsu con curiosidad—, y mira, también está el tipo de la máscara, y el rubio con pinta de idiota que nos recibió en la entrada,… ¿quién será la chica?

Desde la foto, una niña pelirrosa de unos doce años sonreía felizmente entre los dos muchachos que trataban de asesinarse el uno al otro con la mirada mientras el único adulto mostraba un guiño feliz en su único ojo visible.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó una grave voz a sus espaldas que a pesar de sonar tranquila tenía un matiz de helada amenaza en su tono calmado.

Tanto Karin como Suigetsu botaron por el sobresalto lanzando una exclamación ahogada, a Juugo le sorprendió que no se les cayera la foto, tal vez algún instinto de supervivencia básico había hecho que la pelirroja lo aferrara con fuerza evitando que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

—Nada, Sasuke, compañero,… ya sabes, pasando el rato —contestó el espadachín aparentando normalidad.

—Te… te han traído esto, Sasuke-kun —Karin se dio la vuelta tendiéndole el paquete cuidando de que el desgarrón no se viera.

—Hmp —Sasuke se limitó a tomarlo sin mirarla. Alzó una ceja al notar la parte rota y elevó la vista hacia ellos.

—Fue la zanahoria —acusó rápidamente Suigetsu señalándola con dos dedos para dar más énfasis, si hubiera podido habría sostenido un cartel luminoso apuntándola.

Los ojos del Uchiha se movieron hacia ella fulminándola, sin embargo, no dijo nada y volvió a centrar su atención en el paquete quitando del todo su envoltorio y descubriendo la fotografía que guardaba en su interior.

Sasuke sostuvo el portarretratos con fuerza mirándolo con fijeza. Recordaba el día en el que se había tomado esa foto, las protestas de Naruto, la paciencia de Kakashi, las sonrisas de Sakura…

—Sasuke, ¿quién es la chica de pelo rosa? —preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad mirando por encima de su hombro.

—…Es…Sakura —respondió con voz ronca tras un segundo de vacilación.

—Oh —el espadachín esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa—, ¿y dónde está la princesita de cabello exótico?

El Uchiha alzó los ojos lentamente hasta encontrar los de Suigetsu que le observaba expectante con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Está muerta —al pronunciar esas palabras, Sasuke fue realmente consciente de su significado, ella no volvería, no había vuelta atrás.

La sonrisa se escurrió de los labios del Taka al oír la respuesta y recordar la voz de su líder pronunciando ese nombre en sueños… _Sakura_…

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?_ _Sé que sigue siendo un poco dramático pero bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? No sería correcto que estuvieran todos felices como si nada._

_Quiero remarcar la importancia de los sueños, que son muy importantes para la trama. Supongo que habréis notado la diferencia entre el Sasuke que está soñando y el que está despierto, bueno, en los sueños todo el mundo se comporta de manera extraña por eso puede parecer más cercano, hablador o incluso decir cosas que no tienen sentido ni para él. Sasuke es un personaje complicado, tanto despierto como dormido jeje_

_De nuevo muchas gracias por la gran acogida que está teniendo este fic a pesar de ser algo extraño ;) aprecio mucho vuestros reviews_

_El próximo capítulo se llamará "Ira" (si, esta vez los nombres de los capítulos están decididos, al menos unos cuantos)._

_Besos Ela._


	4. Ira

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Somos un poco más nosotros mismos durante el sueño". - Thomas Browne_

Capítulo 4. Ira

_Las sábanas eran suaves, tan suaves como la seda, pensándolo bien, tal vez fueran de seda y por eso eran tan suaves. _

_Sasuke suspiró, se estaba realmente bien allí, amodorrado boca abajo entre esas mullidas almohadas con la dorada luz del sol calentándole suavemente la espalda a través de las cortinas. Con los ojos todavía cerrados giró la cabeza para acomodarse mejor y al abrirlos tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo._

_Sentada junto a él en la cama, tratando de cubrirse como podía con las sábanas de seda que al muchacho tan suaves le habían parecido, estaba Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y alarma._

—_¿Sakura?, ¿qué… —preguntó el muchacho desorientado. _

—_Es tu sueño… —se excusó ella precipitadamente—, tú lo estas soñando…_

_El Uchiha alzó una ceja con escepticismo inclinándose un poco para acercarse a ella con curiosidad, a lo que Sakura respondió agitada poniéndose en pie precipitadamente para alejarse tratando de llevarse la sábana consigo. Con lo que la pelirrosa no contaba era con que dicha sábana estaba enredada entre las almohadas y en el propio Sasuke, de modo que al levantarse no pudo arrastrarla para continuar tapándose, quedando con un sugerente y escaso camisón casi transparente._

—_Oh —dijo Sakura al verse a sí misma reflejada en el gran espejo que había en la pared—, nunca pensé que algún día llevaría algo así… ni que tuvieras una imaginación tan pervertida…_

_Sasuke bufó dándole la espalda para darle algo de intimidad._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿estás herido? —preguntó de pronto la pelirrosa al ver los pequeños raspazos que se había hecho en la espalda al rozarse contra la pared cuando se quedó dormido._

_Al muchacho le costó saber de que estaba hablando, hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería y rodó los ojos._

—_Sólo es un rasguño —dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Ino-cerda podría curarte… seguro que te daría uno de sus mejunjes de jazmín —musitó la chica con algo de tristeza en su tono—, todos sus potingues huelen a jazmin, es su solución universal._

_Sakura suspiró y volvió frente al espejo mirando su reflejo con curiosidad, moviéndose y alisando el camisón pasando las manos por su cintura. Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo observándola fijamente, sin perderse detalle de sus sutiles movimientos como si fueran hipnóticos cantos de sirena._

_Nunca había pensado en Sakura como una mujer, por supuesto que sabía que era una chica, no era tonto, pero no había reparado en ella con todo el significado de la palabra. Se descubrió pensando que era bonita, tal vez no una belleza despampanante como Ino pero había algo que atraía la mirada, el contraste de fuerza con delicadeza._

_Lentamente, Sasuke se acercó a ella por detrás sosteniendo una sábana blanca que había recogido de la cama para que se cubriera. _

_La kunoichi alzó la vista para encontrarse con el reflejo de los ojos oscuros del Uchiha que parecían más oscuros que nunca, con un leve "gracias", Sakura aceptó la sábana colocándosela sobre los hombros. El muchacho se quedó tras ella muy cerca a pesar de que en ningún momento se habían rozado._

—_¿Serías mi príncipe azul, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la pelirrosa con voz queda, su tono parecía triste—, como en el cuento…_

—…_¿Qué cuento?... —dijo él con voz suave muy cerca de su oído._

—_El cuento… —repitió en un susurro._

_En ese momento Sasuke se percató de que el reflejo del espejo había cambiado y en lugar de mostrarles a ellos, reflejaba a la pelirrosa ataviada con un elegante vestido azul y una tiara dorada en la cabeza. La Sakura del espejo alargó la mano hacia algo que parecía el puntiagudo huso de una rueca y con un delicado movimiento tocó la afilada aguja con el dedo índice. En el mismo segundo en el que se pinchó, ambas cayeron desmalladas al suelo._

—_¡Sakura! _

_. */*/*/*/* ._

Sasuke se incorporó de pronto en su cama respirando agitadamente. Las cortinas de su habitación convertían en penumbra la brillante luz del Sol que indicaba que la mañana ya estaba avanzada.

El Uchiha gruñó con los dientes apretados y de sopetón lanzó la almohada con rabia contra el armario que había en la pared de enfrente. _Otro maldito sueño. _Se pasó las manos por la cara apretándose los ojos con las palmas hasta que vio lucecitas brillantes.

¿Qué significaban todos aquellos sueños?, ¿acaso estaba volviéndose loco?. Definitivamente eso era lo que debía estarle pasando, su equilibro emocional siempre había sido un tanto precario. Desde que a los ocho años su mundo se derrumbó había estado caminando sobre la delgada línea que delimita la locura, y finalmente había ocurrido lo inevitable.

Desde que Madara le contó la verdad sobre su hermano se había considerado a si mismo mentalmente inestable, primero se aliaba con él contra Konoha, luego lo mataba y ahora volvía a la villa que había jurado destruir… Lo mirara por donde lo mirara no eran cosas de una persona cuerda. Y ahora todo el asunto de soñar con Sakura como si estuviera obsesionado era la gota que colma el vaso.

—¡TEME!

Una chillona voz gritando desde la calle llegó hasta sus oídos.

_Hablando de locos…_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón para asomarse. Abajo, farfullando insultos se encontraba Naruto pateando alguna piedrecilla mientras esperaba que sus gritos hicieran efecto antes de volver a la carga

—Deja de armar escándalo, usuratonkachi —siseó el Uchiha llamando la atención de muchacho que levantó la cabeza hacia él.

—¡Oh! ¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer, baka! —exclamó el rubio con indignación— ¡¿hasta qué hora planeabas vegetar, vago de mierda 'ttebayo?, ¡en vez de Taka, tu equipo debería llamarse Marmota, te queda mejor!

—¿De qué mierda hablas?, deja de decir estupideces, idiota —dijo Sasuke con poca paciencia.

—¡Vístete de una vez y baja! Hemos quedado a comer con Hinata-chan y llegamos tarde dattebayo —gritó Naruto metiéndole prisa.

—¿Con quién? — preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado olvidándose de los improperios que pensaba gritarle.

. */*/*/*/* .

Hinata cambió el peso de un pie a otro nerviosamente mientras esperaba frente a la librería en la que había quedado con Naruto para ir a comer al Ichiraku. Y si la presencia del rubio era ya suficiente para que las manos le temblaran, en esta ocasión, para desgracia de sus nervios, Sasuke les acompañaría. La chica trataba de respirar pausadamente para no desmayarse en cuanto aparecieran, el Uchiha ya de pequeño le había inspirado algo de temor, su apariencia seria y su mirada oscura la cohibían.

La kunoichi suspiró y se recordó a sí misma que estaba haciendo esto por Naruto. Últimamente, se habían acercado mucho, él era amable con ella y la trataba como a una buena amiga, ninguno había vuelto a mencionar la declaración de Hinata en la pelea frente a Pain. Y aunque la Hyuuga seguía enamorada de Naruto, se conformaba con poder estar a su lado bebiendo de las cálidas sonrisas que le dedicaba y apoyándole en los momentos duros, como la reciente muerte de Sakura que lo desmoronó por completo. De manera que ella le apoyaba incondicionalmente en cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

_-Flash Back-_

_Hinata comía los fideos de su cuenco con la elegancia propia de los Hyuuga, mientras a su lado, Naruto prácticamente los engullía sin respirar demostrando su desarrollada habilidad para tragar sin masticar y no atragantarse en el intento._

—_Me preocupa Sasuke —dijo el rubio cuando por fin tuvo la boca relativamente vacía._

—… … —_la chica dejó su comida y le miró con atención haciéndole saber que le escuchaba._

—_Se pasa el día encerrado en casa con esa panda de bichos raros, duerme demasiado, Kakashi dice que trató de hablar con él pero… ya sabes cómo es —suspiró Naruto rodando los ojos—, se ha vuelto incluso más huraño que antes. Sé que lo de Sakura le duele… tanto como a mí, pero es tan orgulloso que no lo admitirá ni en un millón de años. Prefiere aislarse estando solo como siempre. Estúpido idiota._

—…_Tal vez,… tal vez se siente apartado…Él acaba de volver a Konoha después de años fuera siendo considerado un traidor, ahora nada es igual a como recuerda, todos… todos tienen su vida aquí y han cambiado, Sakura no está… puede… puede que él no encuentre su lugar —trató de explicar Hinata con timidez—. Quizá deberías hacerle ver que sigue siendo parte de tu vida… que es tu amigo._

_Naruto la miró un segundo pensativo y luego le dedicó una radiante sonrisa entusiasmada._

—_Tienes razón dattebayo —exclamó carcajeándose—, eres genial Hinata-chan —alagó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara—. Mañana le invitaré a comer con nosotros, ya es hora de sacarle de su madriguera._

—_¿No…nosotros? —musitó Hinata ensanchando los ojos con alarma, pero el rubio no pareció oírla._

—_Mañana nos vemos frente a la librería a esta hora dattebayo —Naruto se alejó gritando y agitando la mano._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

—¡Hinata-chan! —la voz de Naruto gritando su nombre hizo que la chica dejara sus pensamientos para ver como al final de la calle el rubio se acercaba sonriente mientras agitaba la mano seguido de Sasuke que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y aire tranquilo contrastando con su hiperactivo amigo.

—Hola, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san —saludó educadamente la Hyuuga cuando ambos muchachos llegaron hasta ella.

Naruto le devolvió el saludo efusivamente mientras el pelinegro escasamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia ella reconociendo su presencia con un "hmp".

—Lamento el retraso, Hinata-chan —siguió parloteando el rubio—, he tenido que sacar al oso de su cueva y por poco tengo que usar humo —se quejó fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha parecía no estar escuchando en absoluto lo que decía Naruto. De hecho, estaba totalmente concentrado en mirar el escaparate de la librería como si contuviera la solución a un misterio.

—¿Qué…qué estás mirando dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio extrañado por la actitud de su amigo—. Un libro de cuentos, ¿un libro de niños? —concluyó elevando una ceja.

—La bella durmiente —musitó Hinata acercándose al escaparate para mirar el libro. En la portada podían ver a una joven de larga melena rubia con una corona dorada y un largo vestido azul alargando la mano hacia un puntiagudo huso.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sasuke instantáneamente desviando sus oscuros ojos hacia la chica con intensidad.

La Hyuuga asintió nerviosamente con las mejillas enrojecidas deseando haberse mantenido en silencio para no atraer la atención del pelinegro.

—Cuenta… la historia de una bella princesa que cae en un profundo sueño al pincharse con el huso de una rueca por culpa de la maldición de un hada malvada. Y lo único que puede despertar a la princesa es…un… un beso de amor. La noticia llega a los oídos de un príncipe,…el príncipe azul, que enfrentándose a todo tipo de peligros consigue llegar hasta ella y dándole un beso deshace el hechizo rescatando así a la princesa del mundo de los sueños.

Naruto aplaudió entusiasmado por la historia y se lanzó a aturdir a Hinata con preguntas estúpidas sobre el cuento. Sasuke simplemente adoptó una expresión pensativa.

…_El mundo de los sueños…_

Era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia, en su sueño había visto el reflejo de Sakura como la bella durmiente y ella le había pedido que fuera su príncipe azul, ¿significaba eso que le pedía ayuda? Tal vez no estaba muerta, sólo…

El chico torció la boca con desdén. Ni siquiera sabía dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos, lo único que sabía era que esos sueños le estaban volviendo loco y lo más aberrante de todo era que comenzaba a encontrarles sentido, o a imaginárselo mejor dicho.

—¡Teme, vamos dattebayo! —le gritó Naruto sacándole de sus pensamientos para que caminara junto a ellos hacia el Ichiraku.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Viejo!, ¡otra ronda de ramen! —gritó Naruto alzando su segundo tazón al aire.

—¡Marchando! —sonrió Teuchi, le alegraba ver al rubio con su antiguo entusiasmo después de tanto tiempo deambulando como un alma en pena, al menos el tiempo estaba empezando a curar sus heridas poco a poco, y el regreso de Sasuke sin duda le había hecho mucho bien.

—Naruto-kun… yo no creo que pueda comer más —suspiró Hinata apartando su tazón.

—Las chicas tenéis el estómago muy pequeño —opinó Naruto—, Sakura-chan también tenía poco apetito, nunca comía más de un bol de ramen. Sasuke, ¿recuerdas cuando nos hicieron genin y ella me dio su comida? —rememoró con nostalgia.

Los nudillos de Sasuke se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que aferraba los palillos y sus ojos se oscurecieron fijos en su comida sin querer mirar al rubio que seguía hablando ajeno a su reacción.

—Sin embargo, tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Tú nunca lo viste, Teme, pero ella era capaz de hacerme volar varios metros de un puñetazo y abrir el suelo 'ttebayo —rió el muchacho—. Era una buena ninja,… la mejor médico.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Sasuke les fulminó con la mirada. Allí estaba Naruto, comiendo con esa Hyuuga, riendo y mirándola como miraba a Sakura, como si ya la hubiera sustituido, hablando de ella como si fuera un simple recuerdo.

—Pues para considerarla tan buena médico aceptaste muy pronto la historia de que murió por una enfermedad —siseó el Uchiha con veneno en la voz.

Algo ardía en su interior, algo que le hacía querer provocar a Naruto para descargar todo aquello que empezaba a quemarle las venas al escucharle hablar sobre la pelirrosa, al recordar los momentos que había vivido, los que se había perdido, los que soñaba…

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron duros cuando dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y según tú, qué tendría que haber creído? —preguntó con voz heladora.

—Hmp. No sé —repuso el pelinegro con sarcasmo—. Tal vez debiste investigar lo que pasó el lugar de simplemente aceptarlo, Dobe. Si tanto la echas de menos, si tanto te importaba…

—¡¿Crees que no fui a ese jodido lugar a remover cielo y tierra? —gritó Naruto alterado— ¡No tienes ni puta idea, Sasuke!

—Puede que no te contaran la verdad, puede que alguien la matara… —repuso el Uchiha elevando el tono y frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, por favor dattebayo —bufó el rubio—. No encontrarás a nadie a quién culpar esta vez, Sasuke…

—¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE CULPARTE A TI! —bramó el pelinegro poniéndose en pie y tirando bruscamente lo que había en el mostrador—, ¡tú eres el puñetero héroe!, ¡tú tenías que cuidar de ella!, ¡se suponía que contigo estaría a salvo, que tú la protegerías!

—¡La protegí durante años, la protegí incluso de ti! —respondió Naruto furiosamente.

—¡Pues debiste hacerlo mejor! —acusó Sasuke irguiéndose amenazadoramente y dándole un empujón— ¡¿Dónde estabas mientras ella se moría?

El puño de Naruto se estrelló contra la mejilla del Uchiha haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás.

—¡¿Y tú, hijo de puta?, ¡¿dónde estabas tú cada vez que te necesitó? —reclamó el rubio con rabia.

Sasuke se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano y ladeó una media sonrisa nada agradable antes de lanzarse contra el jinchuuriki para enzarzarse en una pelea a puñetazos. Hinata miraba horrorizada a los dos muchachos que se gritaban y golpeaban.

—¡Tú nunca te preocupaste por Sakura!, ¡no tienes derecho a reclamar nada! —gritaba Naruto.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes de mí?, ¡nada!

El Uchiha hizo que Naruto se doblara de un puñetazo en el estómago y este le lanzó una patada a las rodillas que consiguió tirarle al suelo. Sin embargo, Sasuke se las arregló para enlazar sus piernas con las del otro muchacho para hacerle caer también y acto seguido se lanzó sobre él con un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula.

—Dijiste que nunca dejarías que volviera a pasar, que nunca te permitirías volver a perder a alguien importante —dijo el Uchiha con rabia mientras asestaba otro puñetazo al rubio—, lo prometí… nunca más.

Naruto abrió los ojos a pesar del dolor de mandíbula provocado por los golpes al comprender las palabras de Sasuke. A pesar de que se las había dirigido a él, el jinchuuriki sabía perfectamente que su amigo se las dedicaba a sí mismo, que la rabia que demostraba era en realidad dolor que no sabía expresar de otra manera. La única forma que Sasuke conocía de expresar emociones era el odio, la violencia, la ira.

—…Lo siento… —murmuró Naruto captando la mirada de su amigo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula girando su Sharingan con expresión de furia y levantó el puño de nuevo dispuesto a descargarlo sobre él hasta que esa sensación de fuego que tenía dentro se consumiera, hasta que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera, hasta…

Un golpe seco cayó sobre la nuca del Uchiha haciendo que se desplomara inconsciente con un ruido sordo a un lado de Naruto. El rubio miró con seriedad a Kakashi que observaba a Sasuke con tristeza de pie tras ellos, él era el que había golpeado al pelinegro.

—No hemos llegado comprenderle —dijo el jounin negando con la cabeza—, deberíamos haberlo sabido.

Naruto se levantó dolorosamente por las contusiones de la pelea.

—Sufre por Sakura pero ni siquiera él mismo lo comprende —dijo el muchacho apartando la vista con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

—Para nosotros han pasado semanas, Naruto, pero para Sasuke es como si ella hubiera muerto hace días, aun no lo ha asimilado —razonó Kakashi—. Su carácter le hace guardar el dolor sin demostrarlo.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás…bien? —preguntó entonces Hinata que se había acercado hasta ellos y miraba preocupada las heridas sangrantes del rubio.

—Sí, Hinata-chan, no te preocupes. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado 'ttebayo —se disculpó con una breve sonrisa que desapareció dejando paso de nuevo a su triste mirada al contemplar a Sasuke inconsciente. Parecía tan en paz que costaba creer que instantes antes sus ojos hubieran destilado rabia pura.

Kakashi suspiró. Ojalá Sakura estuviera allí, ella era la fuerza pacificadora que equilibraba el equipo siete. Frenaba la hiperactividad agobiante de Naruto y calmaba la furia asesina de Sasuke. El jounin siempre había pensado que su equipo era una lucha continua entre dos poderosas energías que podían arrasarlo todo a su paso y estaban en constante enfrentamiento, consumiéndose la una a la otra, Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura era lo que mantenía la balanza evitando que se destruyeran entre sí.

—Vamos, llevémosle a casa —dijo Naruto con resignación.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Arrodillado frente a la mesa baja de estilo tradicional, Sasuke miraba como Sakura iba y venía canturreando algo mientras preparaba la comida vertiendo agua en las hoyas y poniendo a cocer lo que fuera que llevaran dentro. El olor le hizo recordar su infancia, olía exactamente igual que cuando su madre cocinaba. De hecho, se encontraban en la misma cocina y la pelirrosa llevaba el delantal beige que Sasuke recordaba haber visto en Mikoto._

—_Me gusta cocinar —dijo entonces Sakura—, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien. Todas mis medicinas terminan sabiendo fatal… supongo que no le doy importancia al sabor con tal de que tenga muchos nutrientes…defecto profesional. Me pregunto… si los niños habrían tomado la medicina si hubiera preparado una, aunque ¿para qué tomar medicina si no se está enfermo, verdad? Qué tontería… ¿no crees?_

_El Uchiha asintió con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, al moverse, la ceja derecha le mandó un pinchazo de dolor que le desconcertó por un momento. Entonces recordó, la pelea con Naruto, la furia y la impotencia por Sakura._

_Sin que la pelirrosa se percatara del cambio en la expresión del muchacho por estar concentrada en su tarea de cocinar, Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a ella._

—_No, no lo creo —dijo entonces el chico con rabia contenida—. Ya no sé qué es lo que debo creer o no._

_Sakura se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes todavía sosteniendo una cuchara de madera en la mano._

—_Oh, pero sí que lo sabes —contradijo la chica con tono condescendiente— sólo que aun no te has dado cuenta._

_De pronto, Sasuke tiró la hoya al suelo con un movimiento brusco y violento haciendo que resonara en el suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico mientras el agua y las verduras que había dentro se desparramaban por el suelo. Sakura dio un respingo asustado y miró al chico con los ojos ensanchados de sorpresa._

—_Ya basta de acertijos —siseó el pelinegro—, ¡dime algo que pueda comprender!_

_La pelirrosa retrocedió un paso esquivando su mirada y negando levemente con la cabeza hasta que su espalda topó con el borde de la encimera._

—_¿Estás muerta?, ¿por qué sueño contigo? ¡¿Qué significa todas esas cosas que dices? Quiero una respuesta clara._

—_Mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke-kun —pidió la chica con ojos temblorosos—, yo jamás había visto este lugar. Todo esto es tu sueño, tu mente lo crea. Si yo te respondiera que sí o que no, ¿Cómo sabrías que es realmente cierto y no un engaño de tu propia mente? —le miró profundamente— ¿distinguirías lo que es real de lo que deseas oír?_

_Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio únicamente roto por la alterada respiración del muchacho que se fue tranquilizando._

—_Quiero creer que estás viva —musitó Sasuke ya sin restos de ira—, pero siento que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿por qué yo?, después de todo lo que… ¿por qué no pedir ayuda a Naruto?._

_Sakura levantó la vista hacia él notando que se había acercado más._

—_No sé… no tengo todas las respuestas —susurró mirándole, por primera vez parecía perdida. Hasta ese momento, Sakura siempre se había mostrado enigmática y segura en sus sueños, como si le invitara a descubrir un acertijo que ella ya conocía, pero ahora parecía vulnerable._

_El Uchiha se acercó más, quería tocarla, nunca había llegado a rozar su piel y los dedos le hormigueaban por hacerlo._

—_¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sakura con alarma ensanchando sus ojos verdes cuando notó sus intenciones—, no puedes…_

—_Es mi sueño, yo lo estoy soñando —contestó Sasuke repitiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa. Acortó la distancia mirándola desafiante y la tomó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla—, puedo hacer lo que quiera. _

_En el momento en el que la tocó sintió la calidez de su cuerpo en la piel, como una agradable corriente. La chica había cerrado los ojos disfrutando del contacto con sus rosados labios entreabiertos. Obedeciendo un impulso, el Uchiha acercó los suyos rozándolos con los de ella suavemente, con lentitud. _

—…_Oh, por Kami —oyó que Sakura suspiraba sobre sus labios aferrándose levemente a su camisa._

_Sasuke estrechó más el agarre de su cintura y la pelirrosa tembló alzando los brazos para rodearle el cuello rindiéndose por fin al beso que el chico profundizó._

—…_No debiste hacerlo… —susurró Sakura cuando se separaron._

_El Uchiha se percató de que los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos y por sus mejillas se deslizaban silenciosas lágrimas. Sin embargo, no se había apartado ni un centímetro de él y seguía entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros de su pelo a pesar del dolor que reflejaba su mirada._

—…_Los sueños terminan diluyéndose en la memoria… al final lo olvidarás y solo quedará el débil recuerdo de que una vez soñaste que me besabas. No es justo, no quiero que te olvides de mí. _

—_Eso no ocurrirá… —respondió Sasuke con la voz algo ronca—,… voy a encontrarte._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

_¡Toc!, ¡toc!, ¡toc!_

Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar el incesante martilleo en su puerta y al incorporarse, un horrible dolor de cabeza le obligó a soltar un gruñido.

Sujetándose la frente con una mano, y notando al hacerlo que también le dolían las costillas y el brazo, se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrir y cerrársela en las narices a quien quiera que fuese, así dejaría de molestarle.

—Sasuke-kun ha venido… —dijo Karin en cuanto el pelinegro abrió la puerta con una mirada entre irritada y somnolienta.

—Por Kami, estás horrible —interrumpió una segunda voz apartando a la pelirroja sin mucha paciencia y recibiendo a cambio una mirada envenenada.

—¿Yamanaka? —acertó a preguntar Sasuke frunciendo el ceño con confusión al ver a la rubia frente a él.

—¿A quién esperabas al espíritu de primer Hokage? Al parecer Kakashi te golpeó más fuerte de lo que pensaba —comenzó a parlotear la chica—. Ya puedes irte —comentó hacia Karin con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha como si la chica fuera una empleada del servicio de habitaciones.

La pelirroja compuso una expresión similar a la de una hoya a punto de estallar, con las mejillas encendidas, a Sasuke no le habría sorprendido si le hubiera salido humo por las orejas. Pero antes de que la kunoichi de Taka pudiera replicar o enganchar de los pelos a Ino, esta se coló en la habitación del Uchiha con resolución y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Karin ahogó un grito de ira y frustración apretando los puños y se marchó a zancadas a buscar a Suigetsu, después de que esa rubia se plantara allí diciendo que era médico y venía a curar a Sasuke con aires de ser la dueña del universo, necesitaba gritarle y pegarle a alguien.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la habitación, Sasuke seguía contemplando desconcertado como Ino dejaba su bolsa encima de la mesa sin dejar de parlotear.

—…y no sé de dónde habrás sacado a esa pelirroja pero…

—Yamanaka —interrumpió el chico—, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?.

—Tan cortés como siempre, Sasuke-kun —sonrió la rubia sarcásticamente—. He venido a ayudarte con esas contusiones y cortes, además del precioso dolor de cabeza que debes tener ahora mismo.

—Hmp —el Uchiha bufó levemente pero no la contradijo, si podía hacer algo para que su cerebro dejase de intentar autodestruirse por él estaba bien.

Ino le ordenó quitarse la camisa para poder ver la colección de moratones que le coloreaban la piel. La chica chascó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Naruto tenía más o menos la misma pinta —comentó la rubia—. Parece que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren ¿eh, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho se limitó a ignorarla mientras ella curaba las heridas de su pelea con Naruto usando su jutsu médico.

—Ya está, toma esto para los hematomas —anunció la medic-nin entregándole un pequeño tarro que contenía un ungüento—, con eso desaparecerán más rápido, además huele a jazmín.

—Mejunjes de jazmín… —murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo recordando el sueño con Sakura, sin embargo, las palabras llegaron a oídos de Ino.

—…Sakura solía llamarlo así —dijo la rubia con un suspiro melancólico— decía que todo lo que yo preparaba olía a jazmín. Ella nunca se preocupaba por como olían y sabían sus medicinas mientras funcionaran, así que la mayoría de lo que preparaba sabía a rayos —rió con nostalgia—. Era buena médico…

El Uchiha la observaba en silencio, sin embargo su cerebro trabajaba recordando las escenas de sus sueños y uniendo cabos. Había cosas que era imposible que se hubiera inventado, como lo de Ino y el jazmín o que las medicinas de Sakura sabían mal, ya que él ni siquiera había estado en la villa y nadie se lo había contado.

Todo eso debía significar algo, los sueños que tenía no eran normales, estaba seguro de que Sakura trataba de decirle algo, de demostrarle que no estaba muerta y que necesitaba ayuda.

—Yamanaka —llamó Sasuke para captar la atención de la chica. Hasta donde sabía, ella había sido la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa así que si alguien estaba dispuesto a creerle sin duda sería ella.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?.

—Creo que Sakura está viva.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Viva o muerta? Esa es la cuestión jaja. ¿Nuestro pobre Sasuke se está volviendo loco o comienza a comprender? Supongo que la reacción de tratar de matar a golpes a Naruto no es muy cuerda, pero hablando de Sasuke… era cuestión de tiempo que se peleara con él._

_Escena Sasusaku, ese beso prácticamente impuesto por Sasuke jeje que rebelde, como desafiando "si es mi sueño hago lo que me da la gana"_

_¿Habéis sacado algo en claro de los sueños? Creo que hay un par de pistas por ahí._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos ;)_

_Como muchas ya habéis adivinado, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Negociación" _


	5. Negociación

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él" _- Paulo Coelho

Capítulo 5. Negociación

—_Yamanaka._

—_¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?._

—_Creo que Sakura está viva —soltó el muchacho a quemarropa sin ningún tipo de sutileza._

Ino ensanchó los ojos mirándole por un segundo como si no creyera realmente que esas palabras habían salido de la boca del muchacho. Sin embargo, tras recuperarse del impacto inicial, la chica frunció el ceño y contra todo pronóstico, estampó su puño en la mejilla del Uchiha.

Sasuke seguramente lo pudo haber esquivado si no hubiera sido algo tan inesperado, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Ino iba a pegarle, a él, Uchiha Sasuke?.

—¿Qué haces, loca? —se quejó el Uchiha mirándola como si fuera una perturbada.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces tú?, ¡¿quién te crees que eres? —gritó Ino con rabia en respuesta— No tienes ni idea… de lo que hemos sufrido todos por Sakura… no tienes ningún derecho a llegar aquí y volver a abrir esa herida que tanto nos ha costado cerrar —la chica apretaba los puños con furia y le fulminaba con dolor en la mirada—, y mucho menos a Naruto ahora que comienza a levantar cabeza después de tanto tiempo pareciendo un alma en pena. Aceptar su muerte nos ha costado mucho así que deja el recuerdo de Sakura en paz, sólo quieres creer que está viva para calmar tu mala conciencia por haberla abandonado…

Ino soltó un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke la agarró por el cuello haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared.

—Ten cuidado —siseó el Uchiha con el Sharingan peligrosamente coloreando sus ojos—, yo no soy como los peleles con los que acostumbras a tratar.

La rubia tembló ante sus palabras tratando de soltar la mano que aprisionaba su cuello permitiéndole apenas respirar con dificultad.

—Suéltame —pidió con voz débil y los ojos algo húmedos. El aura oscura y peligrosa que envolvía al pelinegro le recordó a aquella vez en el examen Chuunin, había olvidado que aunque hubiera vuelto no era como Naruto o Shikamaru a los que podía reclamar a gritos y golpear, él era peligroso.

Sasuke la observó durante unos segundos con desafío y tras un parpadeo sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y su agarre aflojó poco a poco.

—Tú no puedes entenderlo —dijo con voz grave apartándose de ella—, esta vez no voy a abandonarla.

Ino ablandó su mirada al percatarse del brillo de dolor que presentaban los ojos del muchacho y la manera en la que apretaba los puños. Pese a todo lo que era, él también echaba de menos a su amiga.

—No se trata de abandonarla —se atrevió a decir la rubia con tono suave—, sino de dejarla ir.

—¡SUIGETSU! —oyeron gritar con furia.

En ese momento, un estruendo proveniente del piso de abajo hizo temblar la casa seguido de una perorata de insultos y gritos, haciendo que Sasuke ahogara una maldición y saliera como un huracán de la habitación con el ceño fruncido seguido de cerca por Ino que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Fue un accidente zanahoria! ¡Mi mano no querría acercarse voluntariamente a ninguna parte de tu cuerpo! —gritaba Suigetsu saltando por encima de una mesa volcándola como parapeto para huir de los brutales golpes de la pelirroja que le perseguía lanzándole cualquier cosa a su alcance.

—Respiración, relajación, autocontrol —sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la sala, mientras los otros dos daban vueltas a su alrededor, se encontraba Juugo con los ojos cerrados como si tratara de meditar—. Respiración, relajación, autocontrol…

En los últimos tiempos, el gigantón había obtenido un mayor control sobre sus impulsos asesinos que eran puestos a prueba constantemente por Karin y Suigetsu. Y por eso, aunque ahora podían verse las marcas del sello maldito comenzando a invadir su piel, el chico seguía sentado tratando de relajarse en lugar de lanzarse a matar a todo ser viviente en la habitación.

—¡De accidente nada, cara de pez!, ¡Eres un maldito pervertido, has intentado aprovecharte de mi inocencia! —gritó la pelirroja perforándoles los oídos a todos.

—Respiración, relajación, autocontrol…

—¡¿Inocencia? ¡Permíteme carcajearme, perra! —contestó Suigetsu esquivando el jarrón que lanzaba la kunoichi.

—¡Respiración, relajación, autocontrol! —gritó Juugo abriendo los ojos bruscamente y cambiando su expresión tranquila por una furiosa—…¡OS MATARÉ!

Afortunadamente para Karin, los rápidos reflejos de Suigetsu hicieron que este dejara de huir de ella y se girara justo a tiempo para conseguir apartarla del ataque de Juugo aferrándola de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia él girando en un movimiento digno de considerarse un paso de baile.

La pelirroja volvió a respirar al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, elevó la vista para encontrarse con el perfil de Suigetsu que todavía no la había soltado y miraba seriamente a Juugo que trataba furiosamente de liberar su puño incrustado en la pared por el golpe que había lanzado.

—Parece que se acabó la diversión —murmuró el chico torciendo el gesto.

Karin parpadeó aturdida sin poder apartar los ojos de la expresión firme y seria del espadachín al tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodeándola con seguridad, notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración de nuevo.

—Zanahoria —la chica se limitó a mirarle sin decir nada—, suéltame de una vez.

—Si —fue lo único que Karin acertó a decir dando un paso atrás rápidamente al darse cuenta de que seguía aferrada a él como si fueran a bailar un vals.

—¡Nee, Sasuke! —llamó Suigetsu caminando hacia el enfurecido Juugo tratando de detenerle y agachándose para esquivar otro golpe—, ¿podrías… ya sabes? —el muchacho bizqueó señalándose los ojos en su intento de imitación del Sharingan mientras el gigantón conseguía colgarle boca abajo agarrándole del tobillo.

—Hmp.

El Uchiha que observaba en la puerta junto a una incrédula Ino, se cruzó de brazos con expresión de hastío contemplando cómo Juugo sacudía al espadachín zarandeándolo de arriba abajo.

—Debería dejar que te las apañaras solo, esto es por tu puñetero escándalo —espetó Sasuke, sin embargo hizo aparecer su Sharingan y se adelantó para captar la mirada de Juugo y calmar sus ansias asesinas.

El gigantón se relajó rápidamente soltando el tobillo de Suigetsu que cayó de cabeza al suelo siendo acompañado al segundo siguiente por Juugo que se dejó caer sentándose de golpe mientras murmuraba disculpas.

—Tranquilo, grandullón —reía el espadachín palmeando la ancha espalda de su compañero— ¿qué sería de mi día si alguien no me colgara boca abajo?

—Lo siento, lo siento —continuaba el muchacho tapándose la cara avergonzado.

—Bah —Suigetsu hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba—, al menos has conseguido que la zanahoria dejara de lanzarme cosas como una loca.

Karin le fulminó con una mirada envenenada maldiciéndose internamente por haber pensado durante un segundo que ese ser mononeuronal podía ser una persona normal. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, Suigetsu hacía algo que la deslumbraba durante unos segundos para después hacer o decir alguna de sus idioteces que lo hacían volver a verse como un maldito y desesperante inútil.

—Eres insufrible —bufó la pelirroja mirándole dolida con algo de desdén.

La chica elevó la frente con altivez y con paso decidido pasó por encima del espadachín que recibió un taconazo cuando trató de agarrarla por el tobillo para que cayera.

—¡Qué bruta eres! —se quejó Suigetsu medio riéndose mientras rodaba por el suelo con la mano en el pecho justo donde Karin le había clavado el tacón de su bota—, así nunca tendrás novio —rezongó entre tosiendo y riendo.

—¡Imbécil!, ¡eres tú el que jamás encontrará a nadie que te soporte, cabeza de pez! —rugió Karin amenazando con darle otro puntapié.

—…Eso sería discutible —murmuró audiblemente Ino—, yo lo "soportaría" un par de horas —completó enarcando pícaramente una rubia ceja.

Suigetsu miró a la kunoichi de Konoha con ademán extrañado, como decidiendo si había dicho lo que creía haber entendido, para después sonreír radiantemente. Sin embargo, su momento de autocomplacencia duró poco, ya que Karin al ver que el muchacho iba a contestar melosamente volvió a pisarle con sadismo, esta vez la mano.

—¡…! —el espadachín siseó con dolor tratando inútilmente de que la pelirroja dejara de triturarle los dedos bajo la suela de su bota— ¡Ves! ¡A esto me refería, jodida loca!

—Eso te pasa por baboso —masculló la chica entre dientes lanzándole a Ino un fulminante vistazo de reojo.

—Puede que no seas tan tonta como pareces —concedió la rubia dedicándole una mirada evaluadora a Karin que se la devolvió echando chispas por los ojos.

—Hmp —Sasuke frunció el ceño murmurando algo parecido a "idiotas"—, me voy a dormir, y espero por vuestro propio bien que dejéis de armar escándalo —advirtió amenazador cortando la ácida réplica de la kunoichi de Taka y girándose hacia las escaleras para subir de nuevo.

—Pero Sasuke… —la voz de Ino le detuvo con un pie ya en el primer escalón—, ni siquiera ha anochecido todavía y acabas de despertar, ¿Cómo vas a tener sue…

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta Yamanaka —se limitó a responder el Uchiha para seguir subiendo la escalera sin dedicarle una sola mirada dejando a la chica mirando en silencio como su espalda desaparecía rumbo al piso superior.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke daba vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Esa estúpida de Ino Yamanaka no le había creído cuando le había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera viva. Vale, tal vez no había sido precisamente sutil al soltarle a bocajarro "creo que Sakura está viva" pero no esperaba que se cerrara de pleno a escuchar nada sobre el tema. Se suponía que era su mejor amiga, joder, al menos podría haber estado un poco más receptiva.

Aunque tenía que admitir que sus palabras eran, cuanto menos, extrañas. Ino había estado muy unida a Sakura y debió dolerle mucho su muerte, y que ahora cuando comenzaba a superarlo venga alguien, que dicho sea de paso, había estado años fuera de la aldea como un traidor, y le dijera que la pelirrosa vivía, era como abrir de nuevo la herida y echarle sal.

El muchacho se dejó caer en la cama suspirando con gesto de fastidio, ni siquiera tenía sueño para dormirse y soñar con ella de nuevo… Y lo necesitaba, joder si lo necesitaba, aunque no pudiera acercarse ni hablarle sino limitarse a contemplarla como ocurría en muchos de esos sueños. Se había vuelto estúpidamente adicto a su presencia, aunque fuera soñada, a ese ambiente de calma que la rodeaba donde no existían pasado, presente ni futuro, donde no era un traidor ni un paria.

En los ojos de Sakura nunca había desprecio ni rencor al mirarle, solo esa cálida sonrisa que esbozaba siempre al verle, sin reproches ni perdón, ella se comportaba como si no tuviera nada que perdonarle. Por eso necesitaba verla, porque era a la única que podía mirar a los ojos sin sentirse una obra de caridad al que le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad por lástima.

Y la había besado… Sasuke se tocó los labios distraídamente. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, en sus sueños siempre se comportaba de manera extraña, demasiado desinhibido, como si careciera de ese filtro que te hace contener los impulsos y pararte a pensar. Había deseado tocarla y eso había hecho, pero una vez que hizo contacto con su piel no pudo contenerse de probar qué se sentiría si rozaba sus labios. Sakura era bonita y ahora que había superado su afición a gritar como una loca era agradable…

A quién quería engañar, la echaba de menos, incluso con sus gritos. Lo cual no dejaba de ser hilarante después de haber estado años sin querer saber de ella, era como una especie de justicia poética que ahora él la buscara cuando ella había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de encontrarle y la había despreciado. No se acostumbraba a estar en Konoha sin verla revolotear de un lado a otro, llamándole Sasuke-kun en cada esquina.

No era lo mismo estar fuera de la villa sabiendo que aunque no la viera, ella estaba en algún lugar, no importaba donde, le daba igual lo que hiciera, ni siquiera había estado interesado en encontrársela, sin embargo, saber que ya nunca podría verla, que no había vuelta atrás… No, no podía estar muerta.

—… … —los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se detuvieron en el portarretratos que estaba tirado sobre la mesa desde que Kakashi se lo había traído. Con cuidado lo tomó en las manos y entornó la vista con una chispa de nostalgia al ver a su antiguo equipo tal como había sido en ese entonces.

—…Naruto —musitó pensativo dejándose caer sentado en la cama mientras contemplaba su rostro aniñado en la fotografía. El rubio siempre había querido a Sakura y sabía perfectamente que habían estado muy unidos después de que él se marchara de la villa, ¿le creería Naruto si se lo contaba?, ¿o terminarían a golpes como esa mañana?.

—¿Ya estás más calmado, bastardo? —preguntó secamente una voz desde el balcón de la habitación.

Como si lo hubiera invocado al pensar en él, allí estaba Naruto entrando en la estancia con expresión algo contrariada apartando las cortinas.

—Hmp —respondió evasivamente el Uchiha sin levantarse ni mirarle.

El rubio se quedó quieto por unos instantes perforándole con sus ojos de zafiro y el ceño levemente fruncido en una expresión seria que pocas veces podía verse en sus facciones, hasta que se percató del portarretratos que Sasuke todavía sostenía en sus manos aparentemente sin darse cuenta.

—Eso era de Sakura —dijo Naruto de pronto señalando la fotografía con un movimiento de cabeza dulcificando un poco su rostro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia él para mirarle al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa.

—Es su copia de la foto del equipo siete, la trajeron con sus cosas, ella siempre la llevaba a todas partes… —explicó el rubio a su inmóvil amigo—,… La echas de menos ¿verdad?.

—… … —aunque el Uchiha no contestó, su silencio fue más elocuente que sus palabras y los nudillos se le volvieron blancos al apretar el marco de la foto con fuerza.

—Yo también dattebayo —continuó Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa—. Cuando me dijeron que había muerto no quise creerlo, pensé que tenía que ser un error. Kakashi y yo fuimos allí, te juro que creí que me moría de dolor cuando confirmamos la noticia… y quise culparles… a todos, a Tsunade por dejarla ir, a la gente de la aldea por haber pedido ayuda con la epidemia, a Kakashi, a mí mismo. Pero después lo comprendí, aunque Sakura hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar nada la habría detenido, porque ella era médico y aunque no puedo ni siquiera expresar todo lo que me duele no tenerla conmigo, era su camino ninja y debemos aceptarlo.

Sasuke seguía clavando sus ojos como brasas en él sin decir una palabra.

—Lo que quería decir con eso, más o menos 'ttebayo —el rubio se rascó la nuca algo nervioso—, es que entiendo lo de esta mañana…

El Uchiha no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio observando a Naruto que parecía algo incómodo. Ese idiota siempre perdonaba todo lo que él hacía aunque jamás había pronunciado una sola palabra de disculpa, le consideraba su mejor amigo aun después de todo lo que había hecho.

—Naruto… —lo llamó cuando el rubio ya se disponía a salir por la ventana tras decir algo sobre que iría a buscarlo mañana para entrenar.

El muchacho se volvió para mirarle de nuevo algo extrañado porque usara su nombre en lugar de su habitual "dobe" o "usuratonkachi".

—…Cuando te dijeron lo de Sakura, has dicho que no lo creíste… ¿y si,… y si hubieras estado en lo cierto? —preguntó Sasuke con tono misterioso como tanteando su reacción— ¿y si realmente os hubieran hecho creer que había muerto cuando no era así?

—¿Y para qué iban a hacer algo así? —contestó en el mismo tono conspiratorio que usaba el pelinegro—, Sasuke esa gente eran simples aldeanos asolados por una epidemia, ni siquiera todos juntos habrían podido hacer algo contra Sakura 'ttebayo… Además,… la vieja Tsunade analizó las cenizas, no había duda de que se trataba de ella —completó apretando los labios con dolor.

—¿Cenizas? —preguntó rudamente Sasuke con un reclamo ronco sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

La visión de Sakura metiendo cenizas en un tarro para luego depositarlo en una tumba con su propio nombre le había venido a la cabeza como un perturbador flash. "_Preparo el funeral"_ eso era lo que la chica había dicho.

—…Es… es una medida de control en las epidemias… los fallecidos se incineran rápidamente para evitar contagios —Naruto tenía los ojos húmedos y parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de conservar la compostura—, cuando fuimos a buscarla sólo encontramos un tarro de cenizas.

—Naruto —comenzó el Uchiha con voz pausada pero seria, para que su amigo comprendiera la situación— ¿te das cuenta de que esas cenizas pudieron ser falsas?, piénsalo, ni siquiera viste a Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que realmente pasó lo que os contaron?

—La vieja analizó las…

—Al diablo con Tsunade —cortó Sasuke algo alterado—, hay maneras de lograr engañar a esos análisis y lo sabes. Existe la posibilidad de que esté viva.

—Pero, ella incluso se despidió de nosotros. Sasuke, escribió una carta sabiendo que iba a morir —argumentó el rubio nerviosamente, una pequeña luz de esperanza había prendido en su interior pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que la caída sería más dura si lo que decía su amigo resultaba no ser cierto, sería como volver a perderla y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

—Tal vez había algo en esa carta que pasamos por alto —respondió el Uchiha dispuesto a convencer a su amigo por cualquier medio.

—¿Crees que no lo pensé? —confesó Naruto con un suspiro de cansancio desordenándose el cabello con una mano—, le pedí a Shikamaru que la analizara con el departamento de inteligencia, pero no encontró nada dattebayo.

Sasuke se levantó con un gruñido acercándose a la ventana y se detuvo junto a Naruto.

—Leámosla otra vez —prácticamente ordenó el pelinegro para después saltar a la calle sin esperar respuesta.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se apresuró a seguir a su amigo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—No entiendo lo último… ¿qué se supone que tengo que recordar? —masculló Sasuke fulminando con la mirada las últimas palabras casi ininteligibles de la carta de Sakura.

Naruto le echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Pues no sé, Teme, tú sabrás dattebayo —alegó el rubio rodando los ojos—, puede que sea algo que te dijo.

El Uchiha chascó la lengua negando con la cabeza desechando esa idea. Sabía que ella podía referirse a lo que le dijo la noche que se fue de la aldea pero algo le impedía creerlo, no sabía por qué pero podía asegurar que no era eso lo que ella quería escribir.

Los ojos negros del muchacho siguieron repasando la carta volviendo de nuevo al principio.

…_debes aprender a ver más allá de los sueños…_

La frase consiguió llamar su atención, esa referencia a los sueños parecía hecha para él, sin embargo, se dirigía a Naruto… ¿podría ser qué…?

—Dobe —llamó Sasuke de repente— ¿alguna vez has… soñado con Sakura? —preguntó casi a regañadientes.

El jinchuuriki parpadeó confuso unos instantes antes de ponerse rojo como un farolillo y comenzar a tartamudear apartando la mirada.

—…Eh…Bueno, Teme… yo… tú sabes qué… antes estaba e-enamorado de Sakura-chan… y pues…

—¡No estoy hablando de ese tipo de sueños maldito enfermo! —bramó Sasuke asestándole un capón, también algo sonrojado cuando le vino a la cabeza el sueño en el que Sakura había aparecido en su cama con un camisón bastante sugerente.

—¡Joder!, ¡aclárate, hijo de puta, si no quieres saber algo no preguntes! —se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza con dolor.

—Me refería —continuó el pelinegro cogiendo aire para calmarse— a si has tenido sueños raros últimamente en los que salga Sakura.

El muchacho le miró con expresión entre pensativa y concentrada como si tratara de recordar al mismo tiempo que decidía si su amigo se había vuelto loco.

—No, hace mucho que no sueño con ella —respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke asintió agradeciendo por una vez que su amigo tuviera el mismo poder de deducción que una piedra y no se hubiera puesto a cavilar sobre el por qué de sus preguntas. Con un suspiro resignado volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la carta como si al leerla de nuevo se fueran a revelar las palabras mágicas que indicaran si Sakura estaba realmente viva.

. */*/*/*/* .

—_¿Qué escribes? _

_Sasuke observaba de reojo tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, cómo Sakura escribía con un pincel sobre su espalda desnuda haciéndole cosquillas con suaves trazos en su piel._

—_Algo para ti —contestó la pelirrosa sonriendo cálidamente y mojando su pincel en un cuenco que había en la mesita junto a la cama._

—_Hmp —el muchacho continuó observándola tranquilamente respirando el agradable aroma a limón que tenía el líquido con el que ella le escribía en la espalda._

_Sakura dibujó la última letra y dejó el pincel con cuidado apoyado en el cuenco._

_Sasuke notó como el peso que hundía el colchón a su lado desaparecía, señal de que la chica se había levantado. Algo molesto levantó la cabeza para mirarla apoyándose en el brazo derecho, sin embargo, no la encontró. _

_Se puso de pie recorriendo con la vista la habitación —_su habitación—,_ hasta que su propia mirada reflejada desde el espejo de la pared le llamó la atención, sin pensar se acercó hasta allí y se situó de espaldas girando su cuello para poder ver lo que la chica había escrito en su espalda._

"Que siempre recuerde"

_Sasuke leyó las palabras percatándose de que la pelirrosa las había dibujado del revés ya que él las podía ver reflejadas en el espejo en sentido correcto. Las letras estaban casi ilegibles exactamente igual que en la carta que la chica había dejado para Naruto._

—_Qué siempre recuerde… —musitó el Uchiha—, dime qué tengo que recordar Sakura —suspiró para sí mismo sin esperar respuesta._

—_¿Recordar? —la voz de la chica le sobresaltó haciendo que dejara de observar el espejo para encontrarse con la pelirrosa sentada sobre la mesa junto a la ventana que daba al balcón mirándole con diversión._

—_Tienes que leer bien, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura sonriéndole y volviendo su atención hacia la foto del equipo siete que reposaba a su lado tomándola en sus manos para contemplarla. _

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño extrañado y giró de nuevo su cabeza para leer la frase de su espalda reflejada en el espejo. Sus ojos negros se ensancharon con sorpresa al notar que lo que había sido una frase borrosa se leía ahora perfectamente clara._

"Que mire el recuerdo"

_Alarmado, volteó la cara bruscamente para mirar a Sakura, la cual se limitaba a sonreír enigmática todavía con el recuerdo de su equipo en las manos, aquel portarretratos que había pertenecido a la propia pelirrosa y había sido legado a Sasuke._

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke despertó de golpe, la luz del Sol indicaba que había dormido demasiado, como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez eso no le importó. Tal vez ni siquiera se percatara de ello ya que rápidamente se levantó llegando de un salto hasta el espejo que había en la pared y de un tirón se deshizo de su camiseta negra marcada con el símbolo Uchiha para mirarse la espalda.

El reflejo tan solo le devolvió la imagen de su propia piel. Contuvo un suspiro. A pesar de que ya esperaba algo así no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Con la mirada buscó el portarretratos con la foto del equipo siete recordando la especie de epifanía que había tenido en el sueño.

Si lo que había escrito Sakura no significaba "que siempre recuerde" sino "que mire el recuerdo", ese _recuerdo_ del que hablaba tenía que ser esa foto, había sido de la kunoichi, tal vez había dejado alguna pista en ella o…

Sasuke sintió como si le vaciaran encima un cubo de agua fría cuando sacó la fotografía del portarretratos y no encontró nada, ninguna nota, ninguna frase o indicación escrita en el reverso, nada…

Controlando sus movimientos volvió a poner la foto en el cristal dejándola en la mesa, tal vez hubiera entendido mal el significado. Frunció el ceño con determinación y recogiendo su camiseta del suelo salió de su casa con aire decidido. Tenía que leer esa carta otra vez, puede que a Naruto se le ocurriera alguna idea de qué podía ser ese "recuerdo".

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido esta quinta entrega? Ya vamos acumulando pistas eh aunque no os preocupéis si no entendéis mucho aun, las cosas en este fic son a veces contradictorias, tan pronto parece claro que esta viva como hasta el mismo Sasuke comienza a dudar._

_No os enfadéis con la pobre Ino por no querer creerle, al fin y al cabo, tuvo que pasarlo mal con la muerte de su amiga y no quiere sufrir más._

_Ah, la foto de equipo jaja habría sido demasiado conveniente que la pista clave estuviera ahí ¿verdad? Jaja tan a la vista e irrefutable._

_Como siempre, no puedo pasar sin agradecer cada review que me llega animándome a seguir escribiendo ;)_

_El próximo capítulo… "Depresión" (lo siento jaja)_

_Besos Ela._

_PD:_ Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki _me_ _pediste que contestara tu review, pero tienes los mensajes deshabilitados y no pude escribirte. _


	6. Depresión

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_La sociedad perdona a veces al criminal, pero no perdona nunca al soñador_" - Oscar Wilde

Capítulo 6. Depresión

Hacía varios minutos que Sasuke había llegado hasta el Ichiraku. Sin embargo, seguía parado a unos metros observando sin ser visto, sin saber el por qué de la molestia que sentía, como si algo se retorciera dentro de él.

Había salido de su casa como un rayo dispuesto a encontrar al jinchuuriki para contarle lo que había descubierto sobre la carta de Sakura. Por supuesto, a esas horas, ir a buscarlo a su casa era una pérdida de tiempo así que decidió ir directamente al puesto de ramen. Y como cabría imaginar allí estaba, sin embargo, no estaba solo. Eso fue lo que hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

Naruto estaba animadamente sentado entre la tímida chica Hyuuga y ese insoportable ANBU a quien colocaron en su puesto, Sai. Al parecer, ese idiota de sonrisas falsas estaba discutiendo con el Dobe, ya que el rubio gesticulaba acalorada y acusadoramente hacia el pelinegro que se limitaba a sonreír mientras la chica tiraba levemente del brazo de Naruto aguantándose la risa para calmarlo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que su mente le jugara una mala pasada recordando una de las tantas veces en las que él, Naruto y Sakura se habían encontrado en una situación similar, casi pudo oír los gritos del rubio llamándole "teme" y tratando de lanzarse contra él, que se limitaba a ignorarlo bufando un desinteresado "usuratonkachi" mientras Sakura retenía del brazo a Naruto impidiendo que le saltara encima.

La media sonrisa que había aparecido inconscientemente en su rostro desapareció al mismo tiempo que la escena se diluía ante sus ojos volviendo a mostrar la realidad, que no eran aquellos niños del equipo siete los que comían alegremente en Ichiraku sino que eran otros los que acompañaban a Naruto haciéndole reír, tratándole como a un amigo, como a un hermano…

Apretó los puños y el nudo que sentía en el pecho le oprimió más los pulmones. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ellos tres habían sido un equipo, años desde la última vez que habían reído o peleado de esa forma, y ahora ya no volvería… Él les había traicionado, Sakura había muerto y Naruto… les había sustituido.

El Uchiha apartó la mirada y dando la espalda al puesto de ramen se alejó de allí.

Caminó un rato sin rumbo específico evitando que sus pensamientos se centraran en nada concreto, simplemente en poner un pie delante del otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta las oficinas del departamento de inteligencia. Entonces se acordó de algo, Naruto había dicho que le pidió a Nara Shikamaru que examinara la carta de Sakura por si contenía algún tipo de mensaje que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

Con determinación, Sasuke entró en el edificio. Si Shikamaru estuvo estudiando la carta, con toda probabilidad tendría una copia en su archivo y tal vez le encontrara un nuevo sentido a las últimas palabras, algo que le diera una pista sobre Sakura.

. */*/*/*/* .

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio por enésima vez reclinando su silla hacia atrás para poder ver las nubes a través de la ventana, llevaba toda la mañana tratando de descifrar un mensaje en clave con la ayuda de Neji y Tenten ya que ellos habían obtenido dicha información y podían ser útiles. Pero el trabajo era tedioso y aburrido, una vez que habían dado con el código sólo se trataba de transcribirlo todo y realmente llegaba a saturar. Además, para poner a prueba su humor, Ino había decidido aparecer con la excusa de llevarles el almuerzo para poder parlotear con Tenten.

—Nara.

Una voz procedente de la puerta hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza para mirar hacia allí, encontrándose sorprendidos con nada menos que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

El muchacho los observaba desde el umbral con su típica expresión indiferente, sin embargo, a ninguno le pasó desapercibido que tenía un aspecto algo desmejorado, su pelo negro estaba más revuelto de lo habitual, sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos como si llevara días sin dormir bien, a pesar de que era de sobra sabido que el chico dormía prácticamente todo el día, y bajo ellos comenzaban a adivinarse leves ojeras.

—Uchiha —Shikamaru le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun —exclamó Ino mirándole extrañada por su presencia.

El único reconocimiento a la presencia de la rubia por parte del ninja fue el movimiento de sus pupilas hacia ella un segundo para luego volverse hacia Nara de nuevo.

—Hmp. Necesito preguntarte algo —añadió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Como parecía claro que el Uchiha no iba a moverse hasta allí, Shikamaru suspiró un sarcástico "por supuesto" y se levantó perezosamente hasta llegar a él.

—Tú dirás —dijo al llegar hasta el pelinegro.

—Tsk —Sasuke hizo una mueca como si estuviera obligándose a sí mismo a estar allí—, Naruto me dijo que tú examinaste la carta de Sakura.

Shikamaru lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir.

—¿Tienes una copia en el archivo? —preguntó el muchacho con aplomo como si fuera el amo del lugar.

El castaño entrecerró levemente los ojos con expresión extrañada.

—¿Y para qué querrías tú la carta de Sakura? —inquirió Shikamaru tratando de deducir las insólitas razones que llevarían al Uchiha a pedirle algo, y más que eso, a pedir la carta de una chica a la que hizo sufrir tanto con su abandono e indiferencia.

—Creo que hay alguna palabra que no entendimos bien, tal vez signifique algo.

—¿Palabras que no entendimos? Había frases borrosas pero no entiendo que relevancia puede tener eso —repuso el Nara con sospecha— ¿qué esperas encontrar, Sasuke?

—¿Tienes o no tienes la carta? —preguntó el Uchiha cortante.

—Tsk. Sabía que esto se volvería problemático —murmuró Shikamaru dándose la vuelta.

Caminó hacia una de las estanterías que se agolpaban en las paredes llenas de carpetas y sacó una de ellas tras buscar unos segundos. El sistema de archivos permitía localizar cualquier cosa rápidamente si sabías como buscar, y después de pasarse tantas horas últimamente en ese lugar, el muchacho lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

En una mesa junto a la que el grupo había estado usando para su trabajo, Shikamaru abrió la carpeta y rebuscó entre lo que parecían un millón de papeles. Sasuke no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una persona paciente y no había perdido tiempo en acercarse y mirar por encima del hombro del chico tratando de avistar la dichosa carta.

Al parecer la investigación sobre la muerte de Sakura no había sido un simple acto de rutina. Por todos los informes que había dentro de esa carpeta podía decirse que habían removido cielo y tierra. Habían analizado cada punto y coma, habían comparado la caligrafía de la pelirrosa para verificar su autenticidad y habían buscado posibles códigos de mil maneras.

Sasuke pensó que había sido injusto decirle a Naruto que simplemente aceptó sin más que ella estaba muerta, era imposible seguir creyendo eso después de ver esa cantidad de informes. Sin embargo, el muchacho apartó molesto esos pensamientos.

—Aquí tienes —suspiró Shikamaru sacando una fotocopia de la carta que tenía Naruto—, ¿qué es lo que dices que podríamos haber entendido mal?

—Hmp —el Uchiha señaló la última frase—. Aquí, dónde dice "qué siempre recuerde", en realidad dice "qué mire el recuerdo".

—… …

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera contestar, Ino lo interrumpió.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Sasuke? —preguntó la chica con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño huérfano que preguntaba por sus padres.

Sasuke hizo como si no la oyera manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Shikamaru que observaba a Ino con expresión extrañada.

—Sasuke cree que Sakura está viva —explicó la rubia con algo de lástima.

—No te metas en esto Yamanaka —advirtió el Uchiha cortante mirándola de manera amenazante y haciendo que la chica bajara la vista al suelo cohibida.

Al notar el tenso ambiente Neji y Tenten habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Crees que está viva? —preguntó Shikamaru con seriedad.

—…Toda lo referente a su muerte es muy raro, hay cosas que no encajan… —habló el Uchiha después de mantenerle la mirada desafiante unos segundos.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir que está viva? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho con voz cortante y expresión seria.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes tú para decir lo contrario? —espetó Sasuke con desdén.

Por toda respuesta, Shikamaru golpeó la gruesa carpeta llena de documentos contra la mesa y siguió mirándole con desafío.

—Eso puede estar equivocado —reiteró el pelinegro—, ya has visto que la última frase de la carta estaba mal interpretada, podría haber más.

El Nara bufó y sacando un montón de hojas grapadas de la carpeta le señaló una de las líneas escritas con diminuta letra negra de máquina. Al mirar, Sasuke pudo ver toda una lista de mil posibilidades de lo que podrían ser los garabatos de la última frase de la carta, ahí no sólo estaba "que siempre recuerde" o "que mire el recuerdo" sino otras muchas variantes de la frase cada una de ellas analizada minuciosamente.

—Me da la impresión, Uchiha, de que piensas que simplemente aceptamos que Sakura había muerto y seguimos con nuestras vidas —dijo Shikamaru fríamente—, pero seguramente, nosotros la echamos mucho más de menos que tú, que pareces creer que eres el único al que le importa. Tú no conocías a Sakura, no sabes cómo era porque la abandonaste, igual que a Naruto y si te ofrecieron volver tan "magnánimamente" fue porque Naruto estaba tan hecho polvo por la muerte de Sakura que no parecía él y necesitaba que al menos tú estuvieras a su lado, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a venir aquí y reclamarnos haberla dejado morir o insinuar que nos da igual.

Ino hizo un ligero ademán incómodo sin mirar a Sasuke pero no contradijo a su compañero ni le impidió continuar.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —prosiguió—, creo que te has obsesionado con esto porque no sabes vivir sin algo que te joda la existencia, primero tu puñetera venganza y ahora Sakura, quieres creer que ella está viva sólo porque en el fondo sabes que no es así y pensar que tratas de ayudarla te hace sentir mejor, pero por mucho que te empeñes, ella no va a volver, si te portaste como un cabrón con ella tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello.

Sasuke había aguantado todo el duro discurso de Shikamaru clavando sus ojos en el suelo con una mirada vacía. Había escuchado sin reaccionar todas las verdades que el muchacho le había lanzado a la cara, simplemente apretando los puños como única señal de que le oía. Porque después de todo, ese idiota tenía razón. Cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de una realidad cruel, que le hería precisamente porque era verdad, pura, sin paños calientes.

Él no conocía a Sakura, tal vez hubiera conocido a la niña de doce años como la palma de su mano, pero no sabía nada de en lo que se había convertido. Si la pelirrosa necesitara ayuda, desde luego tenía mil personas que la querían para pedírsela antes que a él de quien sólo había recibido desprecio y abandono.

Cerró los ojos un momento y alzó la cabeza para abrirlos de nuevo, cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban atento, Ino con aprensión, Shikamaru serio, Neji impasible y Tenten con algo de nerviosismo. Todos esperando su reacción ante las duras palabras del Nara, que era en realidad lo que todos pensaban, incluso Naruto y Kakashi sólo que no se habían atrevido a decirlo.

Lentamente, sin decir nada, Sasuke dio un paso atrás y luego se dirigió en un tenso silencio hacia la salida. Antes de marcharse, se detuvo apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

—Puede que sepas leer en las nubes,… pero no todos los mensajes del cielo son para ti —dijo el Uchiha con voz cansada y sin más salió de la habitación dejando tras él al castaño mirando con ojos ensanchados el sitio en el que él había estado antes.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que no era ira lo que sentía ante las palabras de Shikamaru. Era extraño, conocía sus propias reacciones y sabía perfectamente que saltaba a la menor provocación. Lo esperable habría sido que en cuanto Nara comenzó a hablar, sus ojos se hubieran teñido de rojo como mínimo y después todo habría acabado bastante mal para el castaño. Sin embargo, lejos de ser dominado por una furia asesina como sería normal, sólo se sintió vacío y cansado como después de luchar contra Madara, de nuevo se encontró pensando que nada tenía sentido.

El pelinegro entró en su casa y ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirar a Karin y Suigetsu que como siempre discutían, se tiraban cosas, se sacaban los ojos o algo así.

—Sasuke-kun —saludó la pelirroja acercándose alegremente tras darle un codazo al espadachín que se dobló con un gruñido de dolor.

—¡Sasuke! —Suigetsu sonrió al verle—, que sorpresa verte despierto a estas horas, compañero. ¿Te quedas a comer? La perra cocina mejor si sabe que también es para ti.

El Uchiha simplemente continuó subiendo cansadamente las escaleras con una mano sobre la barandilla.

—¿Sasuke, te pasa algo? —Karin se tragó la ácida y violenta replica que iba a darle a su compañero al ver la extraña actitud del pelinegro.

Pero el muchacho ya había llegado al final de la escalera y se perdía en el oscuro pasillo del piso superior, directo a encerrarse en su habitación sin tan siquiera volverse un segundo para ver como Karin y Suigetsu intercambiaban una muda mirada de preocupación.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él y se desplomó boca abajo en la cama con la vista perdida en algún lugar del escritorio que había a unos metros, sin ver realmente nada. Sólo quería dormir, así podría verla aunque fuera un invento de su mente, deseaba salir de esa aplastante y desoladora realidad en la que se encontraba, en la que ella había muerto y él estaba solo. Sólo quería dormir, dormir y no despertar.

. */*/*/*/* .

_El fluir de las aguas del río distorsionaba el reflejo de la joven pelirrosa que observaba melancólicamente la corriente apoyada en la baranda del puente que lo cruzaba. De pronto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se separaron levemente en una muda exclamación de sorpresa al ver que junto a ella, el agua reflejaba otra figura más alta y de despeinado cabello oscuro._

—_Sasuke-kun… —Sakura se giró para encontrarse con la mirada azabache del muchacho—, estás aquí… —la desconcertada pelirrosa alzó una mano dudando entre tocarle o no._

—_Sí, estoy aquí —concedió el Uchiha con voz grave acercándose un paso más para permitir que ella le rozara la mejilla con los dedos y finalmente acortando la distancia entre ellos colocando una mano sobre su cintura._

_La kunoichi sonrió tristemente con los ojos empañados de lágrimas acariciándole el rostro._

—_Y esta vez no voy a marcharme —susurró el chico juntando su frente con la de la pelirrosa._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

—¡SASUKE-KUN!, ¡SASUKE ABRE LA PUERTA! —la voz de Karin resonaba en toda la casa junto con fuertes golpes en la puerta del dormitorio del pelinegro.

—Aparta —Suigetsu la hizo a un lado con el brazo con expresión seria para comenzar a dar patadas con la clara intención de tirar la puerta abajo. La pelirroja gimoteaba con ansiedad tapándose la boca con las manos y con los ojos acuosos de lágrimas.

—Suigetsu, Karin —la tranquila voz de Juugo les llamó con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa, dattebayo?

En el momento en el que la puerta crujió al romperse la madera, había aparecido el gigantón en el pasillo acompañado por el escandaloso rubio que había ido a buscar a Sasuke para comer y se había encontrado con aquel jaleo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos Taka que habían estado aporreando la entrada al dormitorio se paró siquiera a mirarlos pues irrumpieron como un ciclón en la habitación.

Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados estaba Sasuke sin reaccionar a todo aquel tumulto de gritos y golpes que había a su alrededor. De su mano derecha que colgaba desde la cama se había caído un pequeño bote de pastillas cuyo contenido se esparcía por el suelo.

—Oh, por Kami… —Karin jadeó asustada y se arrodilló precipitadamente junto al pelinegro comprobando el pulso de su muñeca al tiempo que examinaba el bote de pastillas.

—¡TEME! —Naruto había irrumpido en la habitación tras ellos y se lanzó hacia su amigo presa del pánico—, ¡Sasuke, joder despierta, dattebayo!

Pero el Uchiha seguía ajeno a los gritos y zarandeos del rubio.

—Se ha tomado medio bote de somníferos —dijo Suigetsu agachándose junto a Karin para tomar el bote de sus manos temblorosas—, idiota suicida —musitó entre dientes.

Con delicadeza aferró a la temblorosa pelirroja por la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie para que se tranquilizara, desde que la chica había notado como el chakra de Sasuke disminuía bruscamente, había entrado en un estado de pánico nervioso próximo a la ansiedad.

—¡Hay que llevarle al hospital! —gritó Naruto desquiciado.

Como obedeciendo una orden, Juugo se apresuró a cargar al inconsciente muchacho y salir de allí rápidamente seguido por el jinchuuriki.

—Avisa a Kakashi-sensei —pidió el rubio antes de marcharse, a Suigetsu que seguía tratando de tranquilizar a Karin mientras esta se aferraba a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Y quién diablos es Kakashi-sensei? —la pregunta del espadachín quedó flotando en el aire pues Naruto ya había desaparecido— Estupendo… —suspiró rodando los ojos—…Eh,...eh, Karin, escucha, mírame, va a ponerse bien, ¿de acuerdo?, no le pasará nada. Ya sabes lo duro que es ese gilipollas, dentro de nada estará otra vez aquí poniendo caras de disgusto —dijo el muchacho tratando de sonar seguro y despreocupado.

La chica esbozó una leve y temblorosa sonrisa que hizo que las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo…cómo ha podido hacer algo así? Nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera capaz de esto… —dijo Karin con tristeza—, últimamente estaba muy decaído, debimos haber hecho algo, somos sus amigos, lo único que tiene a parte de ese… rubio gritón.

—Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que se deja ayudar, nos habría dado con la puerta en las narices, literalmente —apuntó el espadachín limpiando las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares—. Pero tranquila, en cuanto vuelva a estar consciente le daré una buena paliza por preocuparnos de esta manera, el muy idiota.

—Si peleas con él, lo más probable es que el que termine con el culo en el barro seas tú —dijo la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

—No pensaba esperar a que se recuperara del todo —aclaró el chico con tono obvio, como si fuera una locura pensar otra cosa—, pero gracias por el voto de confianza —añadió sarcásticamente.

El descaro de Suigetsu consiguió arrancarle una leve risa a la kunoichi que ya parecía mucho más tranquila.

—Bueno, veo que ya vamos dejando atrás la etapa de los lloros, así que vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Kaka-no sé qué-sensei y luego ir a gritarle a Sasuke que es idiota —dijo el espadachín dando un par de pasos hacia la ventana seguido por Karin.

—Sabes tiburón, si te comportaras más a menudo como una persona normal incluso me caerías bien. Si dejaras de hacer idioteces y tratar de meterme mano cada segundo claro —comentó la chica con un bufido.

—¿Yo meterte mano?, más quisieras zanahoria —se carcajeó Suigetsu pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

. */*/*/*/* .

—La vieja dice que han eliminado todo lo que se tomó de su sistema y ya no corre peligro, pero que está en una especie de coma —comentó Naruto con voz monótona—. Estúpido bastardo. ¿Por qué lo haría?

El rubio estaba sentado junto a la cama de Sasuke con la cara enterrada entre los brazos agarrándose puñados de pelo. Estaban en la habitación en la que habían colocado al Uchiha después de estabilizarlo, en ese momento su estado ya no era crítico, pero aun así el ambiente era pesado y de preocupación, hacía calor y el aire parecía incluso denso lleno de las mudas palabras que sólo Naruto se había atrevido a musitar.

—Sasuke siempre se lo guarda todo, puede que estuviera peor de lo que parecía. Todo por lo que ha pasado, es… demasiado para cualquiera, llega el momento en el que todo se te viene encima y buscas una salida —dijo Kakashi con voz monótona recargado en la pared con expresión cansada.

—Una salida idiota si me lo permites —intervino Suigetsu que también estaba en el hospital velando a Sasuke junto al resto de su equipo.

—No es propio de Sasuke hacer estas cosas, él nunca se hunde, siempre sigue hacia delante, aunque sea a base de… venganza y joder a todos los demás —espetó Naruto con una mueca levantando la mirada de ojos enrojecidos.

—Lo hizo por ella —dijo de pronto Karin con voz segura provocando que todos los presentes la miraran—, por la chica muerta de la fotografía.

La kunoichi de Taka sabía que no se equivocaba, no podía explicar la razón que la había llevado a esa conclusión. No le gustaba nada, pero no hacía nada engañándose a sí misma, no después de ver ese leve brillo melancólico en los ojos oscuros e impenetrables del Uchiha cuando miraba la foto o el anhelo en su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Ella era la razón de Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi perplejo con voz ronca.

—Él siempre la llamaba en sueños —asintió la pelirroja con tristeza y se abrazó a sí misma—, lo ha hecho para verla.

* * *

><p><em>Amenazas de muerte no, por favor. <em>

_Recordad que Sasuke no ha muerto y que todavía queda mucho fic… esto era necesario tenéis que creerme (parezco alguien que está a punto de recibir una paliza suplicando por su vida jaja)_

_En fin, al margen de los instintos asesinos ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Depresión… era lo que tocaba._

_No quiero que vuestras iras se dirijan contra Shikamaru, él no ha tenido la culpa de la decisión de Sasuke, simplemente tiene menos contemplaciones con él que el resto y le hace ver las cosas tal cual son… tiene suerte de continuar con vida jeje._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews._

_El próximo martes "Aceptación" :)_

_Besos Ela._


	7. Aceptación

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos" _- Gustave Flaubert

Capítulo 7. Aceptación

—_Te lo dije, usuratonkachi._

_Naruto parpadeó con confusión ante las palabras de Sasuke mientras el aire le revolvía el pelo lanzándoselo hacia los ojos. Ambos estaban en lo alto de la estatua del primer Hokage en el Valle del Fin mirándose el uno al otro mientras el sonido del rugir de la cascada y el viento los envolvía._

—_Te dije que estaba viva —completó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja con suficiencia—, ahora está conmigo._

—_No es que ella esté viva, es que tú estás muerto —contestó el rubio con tono monótono._

—_Hmp… ¿Lo estoy? —repuso el Uchiha esbozando una media sonrisa con aire enigmático._

_Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, el muchacho le puso algo en las manos que el rubio no se molestó siquiera en mirar pues no despegaba la vista de su amigo. Sin embargo, el Uchiha había dejado de prestarle atención y su mirada oscura se perdía en río._

—_Intentaste suicidarte —musitó Naruto—, ¿por qué?_

_Sasuke le dedicó una arrogante media sonrisa y una mezcla de bufido y risa como si el rubio no comprendiera nada._

—_¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño en el que no pudieras diferenciar lo real de lo soñado?, ¿uno que tras despertar supieras que ha sido algo más que un simple sueño?_

— … … —_el rubio separó los labios pero no fue capaz de decir nada mirándole fijamente como si su mente estuviera rozando algo importante con la punta de los dedos sin poder aferrarlo del todo. _

_Sin romper el contacto visual, el Uchiha ladeó la cabeza._

—_Claro que no —musitó el pelinegro con un deje de desilusión acercándose un poco más al borde del precipicio—, después de todo, sólo yo sueño con ella —y sin más se dejó caer al vacío perdiéndose entre las aguas turbulentas de la cascada._

—_¡Sasuke! —gritó el jinchuuriki alarmado asomándose rápidamente al precipicio._

_De pronto, se percató de que aun llevaba en las manos lo que Sasuke le había dado, el portarretratos en el que Sakura guardaba la foto del equipo siete que ahora tenía él, sin embargo, en lugar de mostrar los rostros sonrientes que recordaba, tan sólo había un fondo blanco en el que se podía leer _"Despierta, idiota".

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡….! —Naruto se incorporó de pronto con una exclamación ahogada y los ojos como platos.

—¿Naruto-kun? —el chico oyó una débil voz a su lado y al volverse descubrió a Hinata tallándose los ojos con sueño, sentada junto a él en el sillón de la habitación del hospital donde tenían a Sasuke.

Al parecer ambos se habían quedado dormidos mientras esperaban algún mínimo progreso en el estado del pelinegro. La Hyuuga había insistido en acompañarlo ya que su estado de ánimo tras el fallido intento de suicidio de su recién recuperado amigo, estaba bastante bajo y no quería dejarlo solo con tan lúgubres pensamientos.

—¿Es…estás bien? —preguntó tímidamente la chica al ver que el rubio trataba sin mucho éxito de normalizar su respiración y tenía la frente perlada de sudor frío.

—Sí…, bueno, no,… bueno, no sé 'ttebayo —terminó diciendo Naruto visiblemente alterado—, he soñado… pero no es posible… es…

—Tranquilízate —aconsejó Hinata con calma y armándose valor a pesar del visible sonrojo de sus mejillas, tomó con suavidad las manos del chico—, cuéntame qué pasa.

Naruto parpadeó y contra todo pronóstico dejó sus balbuceos neuróticos calmándose en el acto.

—Yo creo… creo que tal vez Sasuke tuviera razón —dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules, tal vez a la espera de que ella le llamara loco, pero la chica no dijo nada animándole a continuar—, me parece que ya sé por qué él creía que Sakura estaba viva…

—Naruto —llamó una voz desde la puerta haciendo que ambos se volvieran.

Shikamaru entró en la habitación seguido por Taka acercándose a Naruto con expresión seria.

—Shikamaru —saludó el rubio extrañado—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

No era un secreto para nadie que Sasuke no contaba con la simpatía del Nara. Ino incluso había insinuado levemente que las duras palabras de este habían, de alguna manera, tenido algo que ver con el "accidente" del Uchiha. De modo que era extraño que él fuera a visitarle.

—¿Todavía sigue inconsciente?—preguntó Shikamaru con una mueca de disgusto.

—Qué va, lo mantenemos así porque está todo más tranquilo —apuntó Suigetsu con sarcasmo despatarrándose en uno de los sillones y lanzándole una mirada hostil.

El castaño lo ignoró murmurando "problemático" y se volvió hacia Naruto de nuevo.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Sakura habló o tuvo algún contacto con Sasuke durante sus últimos meses? —preguntó Shikamaru seriamente.

—¿Qué?... Shikamaru eso qué…

—Es importante —se limitó a reiterar el chico.

—No, ella no habló con él. Ya sabes que Sasuke evitaba todo contacto con nosotros, ni siquiera las veces que lo buscamos cruzaron más de un par de palabras dattebayo —contestó Naruto extrañado.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo sabía? —masculló Shikamaru para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Saber qué, Shikamaru? —preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

El castaño la miró un momento como decidiendo si lo que pensaba era demasiado descabellado cómo para decirlo en voz alta.

—Cuando Sasuke habló conmigo me dijo, puede que sepas leer en las nubes,… pero no todos los mensajes del cielo son para ti —contestó el chico por fin—. Eso es algo que me dijo Sakura en el último proyecto de investigación en el que colaboramos. Yo no era capaz de descifrar el significado de un mensaje, y ella dijo exactamente las mismas palabras. Es imposible que Sasuke lo supiera.

—Sasuke verdaderamente tenía razón —dijo Naruto asombrado y después soltó una carcajada—, Sakura-chan está viva. Escuchad, acabo de soñar con una conversación muy rara entre el Teme y yo, me decía que ella no estaba muerta y que ahora estaba con él, yo le contestaba que era porque él también había muerto, pero eso no es cierto 'ttebayo, dijo cosas raras sobre los sueños y recuerdo que hace poco me preguntó sobre si había soñado con Sakura-chan últimamente. ¡Sasuke soñaba con ella!

—Pero los sueños son eso, sueños —intervino Karin tratando de poner algo de cordura en esa situación.

—¡Del que yo te hablo es un sueño diferente dattebayo! —contestó el rubio con los ojos brillantes de emoción—, parecía que trataba de decirme algo, era más real, como si estuviera hablando realmente con él.

—¿Sabéis cuando va a despertar? —preguntó Shikamaru señalando a Sasuke.

—La Hokage está preparando algo para estimular su chakra, ninguna de las medicinas normales le ha hecho nada, es como si no quisiera volver —informó Juugo con su tono tranquilo y grave.

—Creo que es hora de poner en marcha un BADIASC —dijo Naruto con tono solemne.

—¿BADIASC? —preguntó Karin extrañada.

—Búsqueda acotada de información ajena sin consentimiento —contestó Hinata desglosando el significado de las extrañas siglas. Sin embargo, si con eso pensaba que aclaraba algo se equivocaba, ya que los tres miembros de Taka siguieron con sus expresiones estupefactas.

—Vamos a rebuscar entre sus cosas —terminó aclarando Shikamaru escuetamente.

—En Konoha tenéis nombres para todo —se carcajeó Suigetsu negando divertido con la cabeza.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¿Vais a explicarme porqué exactamente estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó Neji con algo de irritación en su voz tranquila.

El Hyuuga había aparecido en el hospital para buscar a su prima y, sin saber muy bien cómo, había acabado con todos los demás frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho —contestó Naruto—, vamos a registrar las cosas del Teme dattebayo.

—Me largo —dijo Neji girando sobre sus talones.

El resto le miró levantando sus cabezas con una mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad haciendo una exclamación que sonó como "ehh" exigiendo que aclarase que no lo había dicho en serio.

—Neji-kun, pensamos que Sasuke puede tener alguna cosa que nos dé una pista sobre si Sakura está viva —explicó Hinata.

—¿Y por qué iba a tener Uchiha algo como eso? —preguntó el muchacho con tono escéptico enarcando una ceja.

—…Pues porque… él…eh…soñaba con ella… —contestó la chica con un tono casi inaudible. Verdaderamente al decirlo sonaba bastante difícil de creer, incluso ridículo.

—Ya… Me largo —repitió el Hyuuga.

—Neji —llamó Shikamaru perezosamente—, sé que suena difícil de creer pero es cierto. Es posible que Sakura siga viva y, no sé cómo, Uchiha lo sabía. Puede que haya algo por aquí que nos sea útil.

—¿Qué tenemos que buscar? —suspiró finalmente el Hyuuga.

—Genial 'ttebayo —sonrió Naruto emocionado.

—No sé, buscad cualquier cosa que os parezca relevante, cuadernos, notas… —dijo Shikamaru entrando con decisión en la habitación de Sasuke pasando por encima de la puerta descerrajada que Suigetsu había tirado días atrás de una patada y nadie se había molestado en arreglar.

Todo estaba tal y como el Uchiha lo había dejado, la cama sin hacer con las sábanas colgando hasta el suelo, el escritorio lleno de papeles, la ventana abierta haciendo que las cortinas azules se hincharan con el viento y sobre la mesilla la foto del equipo siete con una grieta en el cristal.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Shikamaru, cada uno entró para buscar entre las cosas del pelinegro abriendo cajones y armarios con curiosidad, después de todo, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de curiosear entre las cosas de Sasuke sin tener una amenaza de muerte segura sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Chokuto! Sasuke nunca me deja tocarla —exclamó Naruto empuñando la adorada katana del pelinegro y moviéndose como si abatiera enemigos imaginarios hasta que le dio a la lámpara de mesa haciendo que callera al suelo con estrépito.

—Y por una buena razón —bufó Shikamaru mientras Hinata le quitaba al rubio el arma suavemente de las manos.

—Zanahoria, no creo que Sasuke haya guardado pistas en su cajón de la ropa interior —dijo Suigetsu en tono mordaz al tiempo que cerraba de golpe el cajón que curioseaba Karin haciendo que esta se pusiera tan roja como su melena.

—¡Déjame en paz, tiburón!, ¡lo que yo haga no te importa! —refunfuñó la pelirroja.

—¡Por supuesto que no, zorra!, solo defiendo la intimidad del pobre Sasuke, a mi me daría escalofríos que una loca obsesiva hurgara entre mis calzoncillos ¡y más si esa loca eres tú! —respondió el espadachín encarándose con ella.

—¡Pues quédate tranquilo, yo jamás tocaría ni tus cosas ni a ti! —contestó la chica furiosa.

—¡Espero que así sea!

—¿Queréis dejar los celos de enamorados para otro momento? —preguntó Shikamaru con un suspiro cansado.

La grave risa de Juugo rompió el silencio con el que Karin y Suigetsu fulminaban al Nara.

—¡¿Enamorada? ¡¿Yo? ¡¿De este inútil? —gritó la pelirroja con la voz un par de notas más aguda de lo normal.

—Compañero, en Konoha tenéis un concepto muy raro de las relaciones de pareja —comentó Suigetsu enarcando una ceja como si estuviera preocupado por la salud mental de toda la gente que le rodeaba.

—¡Mirad!, ¡el teme también lee el Icha Icha! —se carcajeó Naruto sacando un libro de tapas naranjas del fondo de un armario—, ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan estirado como aparenta.

—Mi respeto por Uchiha, si es que me quedaba alguno, acaba de perderse —murmuró Neji apartando unas hojas del escritorio distraídamente y quedándose de pronto muy quieto.

—Así que aquí es dónde lo escondí —exclamó Suigetsu arrebatándole el libro al rubio con alegría—, sabía que lo había puesto en algún sitio para que la zorra no lo quemara. Llevo días buscándolo.

—Creo que he encontrado algo —dijo Neji observando los papeles que tenía en la mano y cortando el discurso de Suigetsu.

Al acercarse pudieron ver lo que el Hyuuga había encontrado. Se trataba de una serie de dibujos presumiblemente hechos por el mismo Sasuke, y lo más sorprendente no es que parecieran esbozados por la mano de un artista sino que en la mayoría de ellos estaba representada Sakura.

—No sabía que Sasuke dibujara tan bien —murmuró Hinata acariciando uno de los bocetos en el que salía la pelirrosa con una enigmática sonrisa.

—El bastardo tiene… memoria fotográfica —dijo Naruto señalándose los ojos y luego haciendo un ademán para abarcar todo su alrededor—, con el Sharingan dibuja cualquier cosa que haya visto, seguramente si le pidieras que te dibujara la mezcla entre un camaleón alado y un pez globo el resultado se parecería más a una patata que a algo identificable.

—Mirad, aquí pone algo —dijo Juugo señalando el dibujo que sostenía Hinata.

Efectivamente en la parte de abajo del papel, escrito con la angulosa caligrafía del Uchiha podía leerse "_Encuéntrame, Sasuke"_, y al fijarse, se dieron cuenta que muchos otros también estaban acompañados de alguna frase. "Vuelve a casa" se leía en una en la que la pelirrosa aparecía sentada en una banca. Vieron también uno en el que salía el propio Sasuke reflejando en el espejo las palabras pintadas en su espalda "que mire el recuerdo".

—Por eso Sasuke creía que la última frase de la carta de Sakura estaba mal,… lo soñó —murmuró Shikamaru.

En los papeles se juntaban las imágenes de los sueños de Sasuke con frases inconexas, en ocasiones repetidas,… _ver más allá de los sueños… jazmín… ¿para qué tomar medicina si no se está enfermo_?_... no todos los mensajes del cielo son para ti… ya lo sabes, sólo que no te has dado cuenta…_

—Sasuke-kun se estaba volviendo loco —musitó Karin asustada.

—No,…sólo trataba de encontrarle sentido —respondió Shikamaru sin dejar de pasear la vista por los dibujos—. Tenemos que despertarle… si Sakura está viva, él puede encontrarla.

. */*/*/*/* .

—_¿Sakura, estamos muertos?_

—_Creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte —rió la pelirrosa caminando tranquilamente a su lado—, los muertos no están aquí, tienen su propio lugar._

—_Entonces… —Sasuke carraspeó algo incómodo—, si esto no es el cielo, ¿dónde estamos?_

_Sakura le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que él hiciera una mueca y desviara la mirada._

—_No lo sé, exactamente —confesó la chica. _

—_¿Exactamente? —insistió Sasuke clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de ella._

—_¿Y si alguien pudiera crear un arma que atacara a sus enemigos desde sus propios sueños?, algo de lo que no puedan huir… Tal vez no podría controlarla del todo y algo… alguien… escapara a su control… —Sakura parecía nerviosa—. Está anocheciendo, vamos._

_La pelirrosa tomó la mano del muchacho guiándolo por las calles de Konoha bañadas por la luz naranja del atardecer, hasta su casa cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ellos._

—_¿Qué ocurre al anochecer, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke._

—_En el mundo de los sueños, también hay monstruos…_

_. */*/*/*/* ._

—¿Cuánto creéis que tardará?, la vieja dijo que era rápido 'ttebayo.

—Si quieres le doy un par de sopapos para acelerarlo.

—Estate quieto, tiburón.

—Cuanta lealtad, zanahoria, permíteme que vomite.

—…Chicos... cre…creo que se mueve.

Sasuke oía voces a su alrededor, como ininteligible ruido de fondo, un zumbido que no podía reconocer con demasiados tonos agudos que se le clavaban en el cerebro. Trató de parpadear, pero nada más abrir sus ojos apenas una rendija la intensa luz le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Confuso movió la mano para palpar la cama hacia su costado derecho donde sabía que la encontraría a ella…

… pero no había nada, sólo la fría textura de la sábana bajo sus dedos.

El muchacho parpadeó tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la blanca luz y se incorporó entre las almohadas.

—¡Teme!, ¡eres un maldito idiota dattebayo! —gritó Naruto al ver que el Uchiha por fin estaba despierto— ¡¿sabes el susto que me has dado, jodido bastardo?

Sin poder contenerse, el rubio le lanzó un manotazo a Sasuke que este, todavía aturdido, no pudo esquivar, acertándole directamente en la cabeza y logrando que el Uchiha soltara un gruñido de inesperado dolor mientras se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ya vale, Naruto —pidió Kakashi con aburrimiento arrastrando las palabras con cansancio.

—Sasuke, estás en el hospital —explicó Karin con voz maternal haciendo que Suigetsu rodara los ojos.

El Uchiha la miró y después desvió la vista hacia Naruto, a su lado, para finalmente mirarse a sí mismo. Había vuelto a esa realidad de la que había querido huir, por eso no había encontrado a Sakura al despertar tal como esperaba, porque ella no estaba allí.

—Estoy despierto… otra vez —dijo torciendo la boca con disgusto—, ¿no podías simplemente dejarme en paz, eh usuratonkachi?

—Perdóname por evitar que murieras —exclamó sarcásticamente el rubio con tono ofendido.

—No estaba muerto, imbécil… estaba… —terminó murmurando Sasuke. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa extraña réplica de Konoha con la pelirrosa, sólo sabía que por primera vez desde hacía años se había sentido en paz.

—¿Estabas con Sakura? —preguntó entonces Shikamaru con voz seria haciendo que el pelinegro levantara de pronto la cabeza reparando en su presencia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó el muchacho con desdén.

En ese momento, Tsunade irrumpió en la habitación.

—Veo que ya estás despierto, mocoso —dijo la mujer acercándose con un ruido de tacones hasta la cama de Sasuke. Y antes de que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le enfocó a los ojos con una pequeña linterna dejándole medio ciego con la excusa de una comprobación médica. Al ver que los ojos del Uchiha le devolvían una mirada envenenada con el Sharingan dio como buena la prueba.

—Mueve los dedos —ordenó la Hokage—, quiero comprobar que estás bien antes de empezar a gritarte por tratar de matarte, estúpido.

—Hmp —el pelinegro frunció el ceño—, no traté de matarme. Simplemente hice algo asumiendo un riesgo relativamente controlado de muerte, no es algo diferente a lo que solemos hacer normalmente. Por supuesto morir no era mi objetivo, no soy estúpido —la contradijo con altivez.

—¡¿Qué mierda hay de relativamente controlado en tomarse un bote de somníferos, Uchiha? Ya sabía yo que tanto tiempo con Orochimaru tenía que haberte dejado secuelas —bufó Tsunade.

Sasuke frunció el ceño fulminándola con la mirada, esa mujer parecía obtener un sádico placer humillándole.

—¿Cuál era el objetivo entonces? —preguntó Shikamaru seriamente haciendo que Sasuke volviera la vista hacia él—. Dices que morir no era tu objetivo, ¿qué querías conseguir?

El Uchiha le miró con expresión de superioridad y por unos segundos pareció que ni siquiera iba a dignarse a responder.

—Hmp. Saber —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Saber qué dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quería averiguar dónde estaba Sakura —contestó Shikamaru en su lugar como si hubiera comprendido todo de pronto—, querías saber si estaba realmente muerta o no y porqué.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio sin contradecirle, señal de que el chico había acertado en sus conclusiones.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo este asunto? —preguntó la Hokage algo ansiosa. La muerte de su alumna había sido un duro golpe para ella, tras perder a Jiraiya se había apoyado en Sakura volcándose en su entrenamiento, sintiéndose orgullosa de la kunoichi como si fuera su propia hija, y como siempre ocurría con la gente que quería, algo la había apartado de su lado.

Kakashi alzó una mano indicándole que esperara, sabía que el Nara necesitaba terminar de construir todo ese extraño puzle en su cabeza antes de contestar preguntas sobre ello y él mismo necesitaba oír las respuestas de Sasuke para lograr entender aquella situación.

—Hay algo que no cuadra, aunque hubieras averiguado algo, ¿de qué te habría servido estando inconsciente?, no habrías podido usarlo y no parecías tener intenciones de despertar, incluso te molesta haberlo hecho —cuestionó Kakashi con curiosidad.

—Encontré formas de transmitir la información —explicó Sasuke sucintamente dándole una ojeada a Naruto.

—Los sueños… —murmuró Shikamaru asintiendo con la cabeza como si la última pieza hubiera sido colocada en su lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Shikamaru? —preguntó Tsunade con tono exigente.

—¡Sakura-chan está viva vieja dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto con alegría desbordada levantando del suelo a Hinata con un abrazo efusivo que casi logró desmayar a la chica y recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de Neji.

—¿Qué? —dijo la Hokage casi sin aliento. Estaba tan expectante que ni siquiera se acordó de gritar a Naruto por haberla llamado vieja.

—Sakura no está muerta, por lo que he podido averiguar está en una especie de limbo, creo que algo o alguien la mantiene así y no puede despertar —explicó parcamente Sasuke.

—Oh, por Kami —murmuró Tsunade llevándose una mano a la boca y sentándose en una silla.

—He de admitirlo, Uchiha, no pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que toma un riesgo como este por alguien más, y menos por Sakura… Parece que te juzgue mal, puede que al final, Naruto tenga razón acerca de ti —dijo Shikamaru.

—No te equivoques, Nara —puntualizó Sasuke—, no soy ninguna clase de héroe trágico como pareces estar pensando. No me arriesgaría por cualquiera.

—Pero lo has hecho por ella —recordó Kakashi mirándole fijamente con su único ojo.

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada durante un segundo antes de desviar la vista con un gruñido incómodo. No tenía nada para alegar esta vez, ningún argumento para contradecir sus palabras, lo había hecho por ella y ese había sido el único motivo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Sospecho que este capítulo os ha parecido, cuanto menos, más esperanzador que el anterior jaja<em>

_Parece que ahora se han cambiado las tornas y la aceptación ha sido para todos los demás. Por otra parte, este no es el fin del misterio ni mucho menos, pero creo que en este capítulo he dejado varias pistas clave._

_Paso a contestar algunas propuestas anónimas que me llegaron. Ania Haruno, me alaga mucho que quieras prestarme tu idea pero ahora tengo varios proyectos en mente y poco tiempo de modo que te animo a que la desarrolles tú misma, si necesitas algún consejo no dudes en pedírmelo. Minato Namikaze, tal vez escriba sobre alguna de esas parejas si me llega la inspiración, tendré en cuenta tu consejo. Tobi Uchiha, si tu amiga se pone en contacto conmigo estaré encantada de darle algún consejo aunque no podre ser su beta porque vuelvo a recalcar mi falta de tiempo (a duras penas pude llegar a publicar a tiempo este capítulo)._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews._

_El próximo capítulo "Pesadilla" (haré todo lo que pueda para publicar el martes pero estoy en periodo de exámenes y si duermo menos todavía el estrés va a matarme)_

_Me gustaría hacer un pequeño inciso antes de despedirme mostrando mi total apoyo al movimiento __**15-M**__ apodado también __**spanish revolution**__ del que seguramente todos habréis oído hablar. Quisiera pedir apoyo para esta iniciativa al margen de la ideología de cada uno (cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera), tanto en España como en el resto de países. Os animo a acudir a vuestras plazas y colgar carteles en vuestras ventanas. Porque tengamos el color político que tengamos, todos estamos indignados. _

_Besos Ela._


	8. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

_Ves cosas y dices,"¿Por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, "¿Por qué no?" - _George Bernard Shaw

Capítulo 8. Pesadilla

—_¿Crees que habría sido así? —preguntó Sakura._

—_Hmp. ¿Qué? —suspiró Sasuke rodando los ojos._

_Ambos jóvenes estaban tumbados despreocupadamente en la hierba bajo el sol, mirando al cielo despejado._

—_Vivir en Konoha… conmigo —completó la pelirrosa casi susurrando la última palabra._

_Sasuke se giró hacia ella apoyando la cabeza en una mano para mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros._

—_Sabes, aquella noche…, por un segundo creí que te quedarías… —la voz de la kunoichi era apenas un murmullo quebrado—, supongo que deseaba tanto que lo hicieras que por instante me engañé a mi misma pensando que dudabas…_

_El muchacho continuó mirando cómo, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos jade se humedecían y ella desviaba la vista incómoda._

—…_Dijiste que cada día sería estupendo, que seríamos realmente felices y que si me quedaba contigo no me arrepentiría —dijo Sasuke con voz grave cuando parecía que ya no iba a hablar—,… ¿quién no dudaría?. Sabes bien que no podía quedarme, y aunque no fue lo mejor, sé que volvería a hacerlo porque es lo que soy. _

—_¿Entonces… porqué estás aquí? —preguntó la pelirrosa sin entender._

_Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y sus labios temblaron ligeramente como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras para contestar._

—_Porque… —el muchacho apretó los dientes y gruñó con frustración como si le costara hablar—… odiaba despertarme en Konoha sabiendo que no era como antes y no volvería a serlo… porque estúpidamente creí todo lo que me dijiste y siempre pensé que si alguna vez volvía lo tendría… pero no fue así… Todo eso no está allí, sino aquí…, contigo —la voz de Sasuke salía a trompicones, como si no tuviera muy claro lo que quería decir y solo estuviera soltando lo primero que acudía a su mente—, y me importa una mierda si…_

_El muchacho se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que Sakura le sonreía con ternura, olvidada ya toda tristeza en su mirada._

—_¿Qué? —interrogó Sasuke con desconfiada precaución enarcando una ceja desconcertado._

—_Qué te quiero —respondió Sakura con una feliz risa._

_Al instante el rostro del ninja cambió a una ladeada sonrisa de arrogancia y después a sorpresa cuando la chica se las arregló para colocarse sobre él. Sakura acercó peligrosamente sus labios a la boca del pelinegro que ya podía sentir el cosquilleo de anticipación en ellos, cada vez más cerca, notaba su cálida respiración mezclándose con la suya, el mechón de su pelo rosa haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, acercándose más, a milímetros, Sasuke era consciente de cada centímetro de su piel que hacía contacto con la de ella, de su peso sobre él, su labio inferior rozó apenas en una mínima porción los de la chica haciéndole soltar el aire en un involuntario jadeo._

_En ese momento el fuerte sonido de un seco chispazo eléctrico les hizo mirar hacia arriba dándose cuenta de que la farola apagada que había en la esquina se había iluminado repentinamente para luego apagarse con un chasquido, al igual que las luces de toda la calle, incluyendo las casas._

_El Uchiha miró asombrado a Sakura que simplemente estalló a reír a carcajadas, lo que increíblemente provocó que las farolas y luces fundidas volvieran a lucir._

—_Hmp —Sasuke interrogó a la pelirrosa con la mirada exigiendo una explicación._

—_Fuiste tú —dijo la chica entre risas encogiéndose de hombros—, aquí las emociones son poderosas, Sasuke-kun, afectan al entorno._

—_¿Emociones?, genial —bufó sarcásticamente el Uchiha con poco entusiasmo. Justo su fuerte._

—_No es tan malo —dijo Sakura acercándose de nuevo—, solo hay que aprender a canalizarlo._

_Sasuke rodó bruscamente inmovilizándola bajo él._

—_¿Acaso pretendes dejar sin luz el pueblo entero? —preguntó roncamente junto a su oído._

_Sakura sólo sonrió mientras él se acercaba para unir por fin sus labios con un beso demandante que los dejó sin aliento._

. */*/*/*/* .

—Según lo que pude ver, Sakura está en una realidad onírica diferente a la nuestra —comenzó Sasuke con seriedad—, como si fuera un limbo de sueños entre la vida y la muerte.

Todos escuchaban atentamente al pelinegro, sentados en las sillas de la sala del escuadrón de inteligencia en el que Shikamaru últimamente se quejaba de pasar tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, era el lugar más práctico para realizar investigaciones ya que tenían todos los archivos a mano y cabían todos, algo que teniendo en cuenta a todos los presentes, no era lo de menos.

En cuanto el Uchiha había abierto los ojos se había puesto en pie ignorando las recomendaciones médicas de Tsunade que le aconsejaban reposo. Evidentemente, al tratar de ponerse en pie un terrible mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y volver a sentarse en la cama a duras penas bajo la mirada divertida de la Hokage. Que tras las nuevas noticias sobre su alumna había gritado, llorado, golpeado a Naruto, exigido a gritos una explicación coherente, llorado de nuevo y finalmente estaba de un excéntrico buen humor, incluso había abrazado a Kakashi.

—Te lo advertí —se había burlado Tsunade en tono satisfecho al ver trastabillar al chico—, necesitas descansar.

Ante esas palabras, Sasuke simplemente frunció el ceño con determinación y volvió a tratar de levantarse. Y esta vez, cuando la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas señal de que iba a volver a caer, notó como algo lo sostenía afianzando su equilibrio. Como era de esperarse, Naruto había acudido a ayudar a su amigo pasándose un brazo por los hombros para que lograra caminar sin besar el suelo.

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza con altivez para mirar a la Hokage esperando una mueca contrariada en su rostro al ver que él había logrado levantarse e iba a marcharse de allí aunque fuera con la ayuda del Dobe. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue una extraña sonrisa y una mirada de ojos brillantes de algo que no podía identificar, algo que recordaba haber visto en los de su padre cuando hablaba de su hermano… orgullo.

Y sí, era orgullo lo que Tsunade sentía, porque por primera vez había visto en Sasuke aquella determinación que había notado en Sakura cuando le exigió que la entrenara o en Naruto cuando le gritó a Jiraya que prefería seguir siendo un estúpido a olvidarse de su amigo. Era ese fuego que ardía en ellos con un rotundo "No me digas lo que no puedo hacer" dejando muda cualquier réplica. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los demás ayudaban a Sakura, y ningún mareo o consejo médico iba a detenerle.

De modo que habían acabado en el departamento de inteligencia con la misión de máxima prioridad encargada por Tsunade, "encontrar a Sakura, no importa a quien tengáis que matar para ello, traedla aquí".

—Era como una réplica desierta de Konoha —continuó Sasuke—, descubrí que teníamos cierto poder en el entorno muy relacionado con las emociones.

—¿Qué tipo de poder? —preguntó Kakashi.

—…Hmp. Una vez fundí las luces de toda una calle, farolas, casas, tiendas, todo… sólo por alterarme —admitió el muchacho—, a Sakura… le hizo mucha gracia —siseó con los dientes apretados—, y al reírse las luces de los edificios y las farolas volvieron a lucir.

Un pequeño y nostálgico silencio se instalo en la habitación, como si cada uno estuviera recordando exactamente cómo sonaba aquella risa capaz de encender farolas.

—Me gustaría oírla reír otra vez… —dijo Naruto con tono soñador— ¿por qué yo no sueño con ella? —preguntó de pronto como si acabara de darse cuenta.

—Por el Kyuubi —respondió Sasuke automáticamente—, ese bicho es como un escudo impenetrable a tu mente.

—¡Pero tú pudiste entrar, Teme! —se quejó el rubio—, ¿no te acuerdas de de toda esa paranoia de la cascada?

El Uchiha ladeó una sonrisa arrogante mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo.

—El Sharingan puede controlar al Kyuubi, Naruto —contestó Kakashi en su lugar.

—Eso explica porqué Naruto no sueña con Sakura, pero ¿qué hay de los demás?, nosotros no somos jinchuuriki y tampoco hemos soñado con ella —repuso Neji.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Si el poder en ese lugar viene de las emociones, tal vez tenga que ver con los lazos —dedujo Shikamaru—, todos sabemos la "debilidad" que Sakura tenía por Uchiha.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos mandándole una mirada acerada.

—¿Puede ser que… como ella le quiere ha podido encontrar sus sueños? —preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

—Es posible —contestó Shikamaru.

—Entonces… —comenzó Suigetsu emocionado paseando su vista de Naruto a Sasuke como si hubiera recibido un adelantado regalo de cumpleaños.

—Abre la boca y estás muerto —amenazó Sasuke comprendiendo en el acto sus intenciones. Conocía lo bastante al espadachín como para deducir por su expresión de entusiasmado sadismo, que estaba a punto de insinuar algún tipo de relación sentimental entre él y el usuratonkachi de Naruto.

Suigetsu hizo un mohín disgustado cruzándose de brazos recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria y un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Karin que se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza en clara expresión de "no tienes remedio".

—No creo que sea tan simple —continuó el Uchiha dejando de asesinar a Suigetsu con la mirada—. La primera vez que soñé con ella estaba prácticamente muriéndome, creo que eso formó alguna especie de vínculo y por eso le resultaba más sencillo entrar en mis sueños.

—Puede que todo influya —admitió Kakashi pensativo.

—Hola —dijo despreocupadamente una voz haciendo que todos se giraran hacia la puerta.

Entrando con paso tranquilo venía Sai mostrando su eterna sonrisa y levantando una mano para saludar.

—Tsunade-sama me envía para ayudaros a encontrar a la fea —comentó como si tal cosa—, me alegra saber que está bien, la echo de menos.

—Genial, Sai dattebayo —exclamó Naruto con su habitual emoción ante todo—, cuantos más seamos antes encontraremos a Sakura-chan.

—…Y si seguimos siendo más, pronto no cabremos en la habitación —masculló quedamente Neji rodando los ojos.

—Hmp —al reconocer al ANBU, Sasuke alzó la cabeza con gesto arrogante adoptando una actitud indiferente.

—Me alegro de verte, Sasuke-kun —saludó el recién llegado sonriendo—. Espero que estés mejor de tu intento de suicidio —comentó con inocencia, había leído en el último libro que había sacado de la biblioteca "la preocupación, un sentimiento humano" que se debía mostrar preocupación por los amigos ya que eso demostraba que te importaba lo que les pudiese ocurrir.

Por su parte el Uchiha no se dignó a mirarlo siquiera, enarcando una ceja como único signo de haber oído su nada sutil comentario bastante parecido a una puñalada verbal.

—Por cierto, tienes algo en el cuello, espero que no sea grave —finalizó con tono cortés.

En esta ocasión Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados gruñendo un "¿qué?" al mismo tiempo que todos los ojos se dirigían inexorablemente hacia el cuello del muchacho en el que se podía apreciar una pequeña marca roja en la que nadie había reparado hasta el momento.

—¡Es un mordisco! —exclamó Suigetsu entre exultante e incrédulo.

—¡No puede ser dattebayo! —gritó Naruto tratando de acercarse para examinarlo y siendo apartado bruscamente por Sasuke que se acercó a la primera superficie reflectante que encontró —el cristal de una de las ventanas— retiró el cuello de su camisa y se estiró para ver la infame marca, intuyendo qué era y de dónde había salido…_ maldita molestia._

—¿Recordáis cuando dije que le había perdido el respeto a Uchiha? —masculló Neji casi para sí mismo—, lo retiro, _ahora_ se lo he perdido.

—Sólo es un golpe —siseó el pelinegro tratando de apartar las zarpas de Naruto de su camisa.

—¡No me tomes por estúpido, Teme!

—¡_Eres_ estúpido, Dobe! —reiteró el Uchiha con obviedad todavía forcejeando con el otro.

—Al menos no tengo el cuello como el de una prostituta —replicó el rubio entre dientes mirándole con desafío.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos con incredulidad, por primera vez no se le ocurría cómo replicar a Naruto, la verdad era que ni si quiera sabía que el rubio conociera la palabra prostituta, ni mucho menos supiera usarla en una frase tan demoledora. El resto de los presentes se mantenía en un silencio contenido temiendo que de un momento a otro se les fuera a escapar una risilla delatora y obtuvieran la muerte a manos del Uchiha. Porque eso era lo que iba a hacer, pasar a la violencia.

Kakashi pareció advertir el peligro al ver los ojos de su alumno teñirse de rojo, así que decidió intervenir para prevenir una masacre.

—Sasuke, ¿cuándo te hiciste ese… golpe? —preguntó con tono interesada seriedad ocultando el inevitable titubeo burlón de su voz en la última palabra—, ¿fue mientras estabas inconsciente… en ese lugar?

El muchacho volvió su mirada hacia él examinándole en silencio por unos segundos como valorando si se trataba de algún tipo de broma.

—Sí —contestó Sasuke secamente.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza con repentino interés, como si de pronto algo hubiera hecho "clic" en su mente.

—Dices que te ocurrió allí —reiteró el Nara recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro—. ¿Pero si ocurrió mientras soñabas como es que ahora tienes una marca?, se supone que lo que pasa en los sueños no repercute en la realidad… —continuó como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Esos sueños no son normales dattebayo —intervino Naruto.

—¿Quieres decir, que lo que ocurre allí también pasa aquí? —preguntó Neji—. Pero eso significaría que si te hieren mientras sueñas o mueres…

Kakashi asintió con pesar y un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes ante la idea de que un simple sueño pudiera matarte.

—Sakura dijo algo… —comentó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de recordar—, cuando le pregunté dónde estábamos. Me contestó… ¿y si alguien pudiera crear un arma que atacara a sus enemigos desde sus propios sueños?, algo de lo que no puedan huir…

—Podría tratarse de un jutsu —opinó Shikamaru—, pero si alguien creara algo como eso… estaríamos realmente en problemas.

—¿Y si fuera eso lo que ocurre dattebayo? —preguntó exaltado Naruto—, tal vez Sakura-chan descubrió algo sobre la creación de ese jutsu y por eso la capturaron.

—Sakura es médico —intervino Sai—, puede que necesiten sus conocimientos para perfeccionar esa técnica… o la estén usando para algo.

—¿Quieres decir… que pueden estar probándola con ella? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente con ojos de horror.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué permiten que se comunique con Sasuke? —dijo Shikamaru pensativo—, ella no ha tratado de hacerle daño, ni parece estar obedeciendo ninguna orden.

—Está huyendo de algo —dijo Sasuke de pronto—. Cuando estuve allí con ella, se hacía de noche de repente a horas extrañas y siempre que eso pasaba nos refugiábamos en su casa con la puerta cerrada. Ella dijo "en el mundo de los sueños también hay monstruos".

—La mente de Sakura es muy fuerte, ¿recordáis cuando rechazó la técnica de traspaso mental de Ino? —apuntó Kakashi—. No creo que someterla fuera tarea fácil, tal vez escapara a su control pero quedara atrapada en ese limbo. Puede que ese monstruo del que huye sean sus captores.

— Nee, ¿Y por qué no vuelve a dormirse Sasuke y se lo pregunta? —intervino Suigetsu con algo de aburrimiento.

—No soy una puta radio, Suigetsu, no puedo simplemente darle a un botón y hablar con ella —siseó el pelinegro—, además las respuestas que da, si es que consigo hacer alguna maldita pregunta, son como… acertijos inverosímiles.

—Eso es cierto dattebayo —afirmó Naruto con vehemencia—, cuando soñé contigo no hacías más que decir cosas raras y además… ¿qué significaba lo de la foto con "despierta, idiota"?, ni siquiera dormido puedes dejar de ser un desagradable, Teme.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, usuratonkachi? —espetó Sasuke enarcando una ceja extrañado— yo no te di ninguna foto.

—¡Pero si lo hiciste! —exclamó el rubio contrariado— era el mismo marco en el que Sakura-chan guardaba nuestra foto de equipo, el que ahora tienes tú, pero estaba en blanco, como si le hubieran dado la vuelta a la foto y hubieran escrito "despierta, idiota" por detrás.

—La foto de equipo… —repitió el Uchiha—, yo también he soñado con esa foto alguna vez… más de una vez…

Sasuke y Shikamaru cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Esa foto tenía que significar algo.

—Vamos —proclamó el Uchiha dándose la vuelta con decisión y encaminándose hacia la ventana para ir a buscar el dichoso objeto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar más de tres pasos un mareo hizo que la habitación comenzara a darle vueltas y su vista se nublara.

—¡Sasuke! —el amortiguado grito de Naruto fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera borroso y se desplomara ante sus consternados compañeros.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Sasuke miraba a su alrededor en medio de una calle desierta de Konoha. Pero no era la Konoha que él recordaba haber compartido con Sakura, ni siquiera aquella otra en la que estaban Naruto y los demás bobos. _

_El cielo mostraba un gris plomizo que no permitía pasar más que una luz mortecina que alumbraba todo de manera inquietante con algún que otro relampago. Los edificios parecían viejos y en ruinas como si fuera una ciudad fantasma. Y el viento hacía chirriar tétricamente los goznes de las puertas descerrajadas._

_El muchacho corrió por las calles de empedrado agrietado con el corazón bombeándole a toda prisa… Tenía que encontrarla… ¿dónde estaba?... Sakura._

—… … —_Sasuke frenó sus pasos cuando en mitad de la destartalada plaza de Konoha, a los pies de la torre Hokage casi en ruinas, encontró lo que buscaba._

_De espaldas a él, contemplando la inexplicable hoguera que ardía frente a ella, estaba Sakura._

—_Sakura… —la llamó el Uchiha deteniéndose a unos metros de ella._

_La pelirrosa se giró y el muchacho observó que su aspecto no era el de siempre, su mirada era triste y parecía gritar de angustia contenida pese a mantener su rostro serio y calmado. Con consternación el Uchiha reparó en que tenía el labio partido, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Sasuke con una mezcla de ira y preocupación en la voz dando un paso hacia ella. Sin embargo, la muchacha levantó las manos en ademán de que se detuviese._

—_Te lo dije, Sasuke-kun, aquí también hay monstruos —al oír las palabras de la pelirrosa un escalofrío le recorrió la columna—. No todo son hermosos sueños… también existen las pesadillas…_

_Sin despegar los ojos de los del chico, Sakura levantó una mano en la que sostenía la foto del equipo siete y la acercó a la hoguera dejando que comenzara a prenderse por un borde, mientras Sasuke observaba las llamas bailar reflejadas en sus verdes pupilas._

_De pronto, la pelirrosa cayó de rodillas lanzando un grito de dolor y alzando las manos para agarrarse el pelo._

—_¡Sakura! _

—_¡No!, ¡no te acerques! —le gritó la chica con angustia alzando una mano hacia él para detener sus pasos._

_En ese momento Sasuke reparó en que unas delgadas cadenas plateadas rodeaban las muñecas de Sakura como si estuviera prisionera._

—_Debes irte… Sasuke-kun… despierta y no vuelvas a dormirte —pidió la pelirrosa pronunciando con esfuerzo—,… ya no puedes fiarte de mí —la kunoichi levantó la cabeza para mirarle con seriedad—…Me ha encontrado._

_Un extraño flash cegó por un segundo al Uchiha mostrándole la imagen de un ojo amarillo con la pupila rasgada._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

—¡No acapares, dattebayo! —gritó la voz indignada de Naruto.

—Es mi turno, ricitos de oro —oyó Sasuke decir a Suigetsu entre las brumas del sueño antes de sentir como algo le pegaba fuertemente sin ningún reparo en la cara—. Tú ya le estuviste pegando durante un rato.

—Entonces, no está mal golpear a un amigo en la cara para despertarle ¿verdad? —preguntó Sai con inocente curiosidad—, aunque sea usar la violencia contra él.

—Ya te hemos dicho que no es violencia, Sai-baka 'ttebayo —replicó Naruto desplazando por fin al espadachín de Taka y preparándose para seguir abofeteando a Sasuke—, solo tratamos de despertarle, eso es algo bueno. En realidad le estamos ayudando.

Desde su lugar, apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos, Neji enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Ah —dijo el ANBU asintiendo con comprensión—, por un momento había creído que estabais aprovechando para pegarle ahora que está inconsciente —finalizó Sai sonriendo por su "error" logrando que Neji pusiera los ojos en blanco y no precisamente por el Byakugan.

—Qué cosas dices dattebayó —comentó el rubio alzando la mano listo para lanzarla contra la cara de Sasuke.

_¡POOM!_

El joven Hyuuga cerró los ojos masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos cuando Naruto se estrelló ruidosamente contra la pared junto a él.

—Hmp… Usuratonkachi.

Esas palabras con tono de desprecio sólo podían significar una cosa. Uchiha Sasuke había despertado… y no estaba de buen humor.

—Uchiha, por fin despiertas —dijo Shikamaru levantando la cabeza del escritorio en el que estaba sentado junto a Hinata y Kakashi—, ¿has visto a Sakura?

—Hmp —se limitó a gruñir Sasuke.

—Bébete esto —dijo una voz femenina poniéndole un vaso en las manos.

Sosteniendo el recipiente se encontraba inexplicablemente, Yamanaka Ino.

—Me encontré con Shikamaru y Juugo cuando iban a buscar la fotografía de tu equipo. Me contaron la historia y aquí estoy, preparándote uno de mis mejunjes de jazmín para que no vuelvas a desmayarte —explicó la rubia resumidamente ante la mirada de interrogación del Uchiha.

—Como sea —espetó Sasuke con indiferencia vaciando el vaso de un trago y acercándose a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los demás.

—¡Eres un bestia, Teme! —gritó Naruto levantándose por fin del suelo frotándose la coronilla con una mueca adolorida.

De cualquier modo, Sasuke no le prestó atención. Suigetsu había desaparecido de la vista conociendo bien el espíritu vengativo del Uchiha, aunque ahora este parecía concentrado en cosas más importantes que despellejar a un par de idiotas.

—No hemos encontrado nada en esto, Sasuke —suspiró Kakashi levantando la fotografía del equipo siete—, hemos probado con todo, Byakugan, Sharingan… si tuviera alguna señal de chakra lo habríamos detectado.

El pelinegro chascó la lengua con impaciencia y tomó la imagen con un rápido movimiento acercándola para consternación de los presentes a la lamparita de aceite que había en la mesa.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces, idiota dattebayo? —gritó Naruto lanzándose hacia él con la intención de arrebatársela al ver que una de las puntas del papel comenzaba a prender.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces, Dobe! —replicó el Uchiha forcejeando con él para alejarle mientras mantenía la foto fuera de su alcance.

—Niños… —suspiró Kakashi quitándole a Sasuke el objeto de la discusión con insultante facilidad dado que él estaba concentrado en alejarlo de Naruto—. Esto es serio, Sakura nos necesita ¿cuántas veces os he…

El ninja copia detuvo su charla cuando vio que cerca de la esquina chamuscada de la fotografía comenzaban a distinguirse unas finas líneas en color café.

—¿Qué… —musitó el jounin acercándose más al papel para observarlo mejor— ¿cómo lo sabías?

—Hmp —Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa de suficiencia—, lo vi en un sueño, más o menos.

—¡Maldito bastardo ttebayo! —rió Naruto revolviéndole el pelo amistosamente—, por un momento pensaba que se te había vuelto a cruzar un cable.

—Tinta de limón… —oyeron musitar incrédulamente a Ino tras ellos—, no puedo creer que la frentona haya usado un truco tan infantil para enviar un mensaje… y menos que haya funcionado.

—Nee, barbie mechas, ¿piensas explicárnoslo al resto de los mortales? —preguntó Suigetsu acompañado extrañamente por una carcajada de parte de Karin.

—Sakura y yo, jugábamos de pequeñas a escribirnos mensajes con tinta invisible hecha de zumo de limón —explicó Ino tras fulminar con la mirada a los dos miembros de Taka—, al secarse, lo escrito desaparece. Sin embargo, si lo calientas…

—Puede leerse de nuevo —completó Shikamaru acercándose interesado al igual que todos los demás.

Con cuidado, Kakashi acercó de nuevo la fotografía a la llama de la lámpara con cuidado de que no se quemara pero lo suficiente como para que calentara el papel haciendo visible su contenido.

Poco a poco, los trazos de color café fueron tomando significado ante sus ojos rescribiéndose lentamente hasta formar dos palabras. Un nombre…

_Yakushi Kabuto_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Finalmente he podido publicar a tiempo aunque por los pelos. Me las he apañado para escribir en mis minúsculos ratos libres entre biblioteca y biblioteca jaja ya os dije que estas semanas eran horribles, supongo que muchos estarán igual que yo.<em>

_Creo que en este capítulo se han desvelado muchas cosas, incluso sabemos que Kabuto tiene algo que ver. Al principio pensaba dejaros con la duda de qué nombre aparecía escrito, pero me parecía demasiado cruel (no diréis que no os consiento eh)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios ;) son mi energía para escribir jeje._

_Próximo capítulo: Insomnio (es la primera vez que decido los títulos antes que el capi jaja)_

_Suerte a todos los que estéis de exámenes como yo T.T_

Besos Ela.


	9. Insomnio

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Los que sueñan de día son conscientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan sólo de noche_" - Edgar Allan Poe

Capítulo 9. Insomnio

_Yakushi Kabuto…_

Las letras que componían el nombre conocido por todos fueron oscureciéndose poco a poco mostrando más claramente los trazos sin que ninguno levantara la vista del papel.

—Pensaba que Madara había matado a ese piojoso —dijo Karin alzando las cejas con aire escéptico.

—Al parecer no lo mató suficiente —contestó Suigetsu en el mismo tono.

—Eso tiene arreglo —siseó Sasuke con ira.

El Uchiha mostraba su Sharingan amenazantemente y la pelirroja de Taka podía sentir su chakra arremolinarse alrededor cargándose de furia.

—Sasuke, cálmate —dijo Kakashi poniéndole una mano en el hombro que el pelinegro miró como si fuera un bicho y aun así el antiguo sensei no retiró—, ese individuo no se nos escapará de nuevo. No debería haberse metido con mi equipo.

—¡Eso, dattebayo! —coreó Naruto a voz en grito— ¡Vamos a patearle el culo por tocar a Sakura-chan!

—Tranquilizaos —dijo entonces Shikamaru con voz pausada—, no debemos precipitarnos. Hay que planear una estrategia, reunir al escuadrón adecuado. No cometamos el error de subestimar al enemigo.

—No tenemos tiempo —espetó Sasuke pasándose la mano por la cara con aspecto cansado.

—Sasuke-kun, deberías descansar —aconsejó Ino mirándole compasiva.

—No —respondió él enderezándose—, no puedo dormir, de hecho ninguno de nosotros debería hacerlo. Ahora soñar es peligroso, ese indeseable ha encontrado a Sakura y no sé hasta qué punto puede controlarla.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Neji con curiosidad.

—Cuando la vi la última vez actuaba de manera extraña y me di cuenta de que estaba encadenada, ella misma me dijo que la había encontrado y que no volviera a dormirme —explicó el Uchiha en tono neutro.

—¿Quieres decir que si nos dormimos Kabuto podría obligar a Sakura a hacernos daño? —preguntó Hinata con voz débil.

Por toda respuesta Sasuke la miró en silencio dando a entender que eso era exactamente a lo que se refería hasta que ella apartó la vista incómoda.

—En ese caso debemos actuar aun más deprisa —estimó Kakashi—, iré a informar a la Hokage sobre lo que hemos descubierto. Shikamaru, tú ocúpate de organizar la misión y decidir que efectivos necesitamos para realizarla. Sai, tú estuviste buscando a Kabuto un tiempo, pon al corriente a los demás sobre lo que sabemos de él. Sasuke, tú conviviste con él, trata de recordar si hay algo relevante que debamos saber.

Cuando todos asintieron aceptando las instrucciones, el jounin salió por la ventana rumbo a la torre Hokage sin perder un segundo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Está bien, escuchad —anunció Shikamaru tras meditar durante varios minutos después de que Kakashi se marchara—. Teniendo en cuenta la importancia de esta misión… y que tratándose de Sakura, ninguno va a querer quedarse fuera —apuntó ente murmullos de asentimiento—, creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos en grupos de cuatro para cubrir la zona desde diferentes puntos. Es de suponer que el escondite de Kabuto no está lejos de la aldea a la que fue Sakura, de modo que iremos para ver si hay algo que se nos pasó la última vez y comenzaremos la búsqueda desde allí.

—¿Cómo van a dividirse los escuadrones? —preguntó Neji—, ¿usaremos nuestras antiguas formaciones de equipo?

—No exactamente —contestó Shikamaru—, creo que lo mejor sería que los escuadrones estuvieran equilibrados en cuanto a rastreo y ataque para poder funcionar mejor. Habrá tres grupos de cuatro y uno de cinco.

El Nara señaló un punto en el mapa extendido sobre la mesa que mostraba la zona fronteriza con el país del Té.

—Aquí está la aldea a la que fue Sakura. El lugar dónde la retienen debe estar en un radio de unos treinta kilómetros más o menos —dijo trazando un círculo alrededor con el dedo—. Sasuke, tú junto a Taka cubriréis el este; Naruto, Hinata, Yamato y Sai, el norte; Kakashi, Chouji, Neji y Lee, el oeste; Yo iré con Ino, Tenten, Shino y Kiba por el sur.

Todos asintieron seriamente aceptando las órdenes con solemnidad. Lo que iban a realizar era una misión seria, ya no eran niños para quejarse de sus compañeros de equipo, si Shikamaru había elegido esa formación sin duda era porque les beneficiaba y ni siquiera Naruto sería tan infantil como para protestar… en teoría.

—Yo creía que el Teme y yo formaríamos equipo de nuevo para rescatar a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo —se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero—, ¡sería un reencuentro genial!

—…Oh, por Kami —suspiró Neji pasándose una mano por la cara.

Sasuke suspiró cerrando los ojos como si quisiera evadirse de la presencia de su amigo por un segundo e imaginar que no había abierto la boca.

—Naruto… todos conocemos el gran afecto, rayano a la obsesión, que sientes por Sasuke —espetó Shikamaru recibiendo una mirada asesina del Uchiha—. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás aguantar unas horas sin su presencia ¿no crees? —finalizó logrando que el rubio enrojeciera de rabia y boqueara para contestar.

El Nara sabía que Naruto y Sasuke formaban una buena combinación en combate, sin embargo, los había separado contra todo pronóstico. Suponía que los demás también estaban sorprendidos por su decisión aunque no lo mostraran. La razón para mandarlos a escuadrones diferentes era simple, ambos eran impulsivos, y llegado el momento podían cometer una imprudencia si se dejaban llevar por sus lazos con Sakura, cosa que era casi seguro que ocurriría. Si los tenía a los dos juntos no podría frenarlos haciéndolos entrar en razón y evitar que la misión se volviera un caos.

—Sasuke-kun ¿dónde vas? —preguntó de pronto Karin atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el Uchiha que en ese momento caminaba tranquilamente hacia la ventana para marcharse.

—Hmp. ¿cuándo saldremos para allá? —preguntó Sasuke ignorando a la chica y mirando a Shikamaru.

—Al amanecer en la salida de la aldea —contestó el muchacho con seriedad.

El Uchiha se limitó a asentir antes de saltar hacia la calle perdiéndose entre los tejados nocturnos de Konoha.

—Sigue siendo igual de sociable, el muy bastardo —comentó irónicamente Naruto.

—A mi no me ha parecido muy sociable —dijo inocentemente Sai.

—Sai, lo ha dicho de manera irónica —explicó Ino pacientemente—, es cuando dices una cosa queriendo decir lo contrario.

—Oh —el ANBU asintió añadiendo mentalmente otra expresión a su vocabulario.

—Basta de tonterías —espetó Neji con poca paciencia—, tenemos que reunir al resto del equipo.

—De todas formas —prosiguió Naruto ignorando a los demás—, el Teme actúa de manera muy extraña con lo de Sakura-chan, no le he visto tan preocupado por algo ajeno a si mismo desde… ¡nunca!. Si no le conociera diría que ese idiota se ha enamorado de ella 'ttebayo—concluyó con una carcajada por lo estúpido de su conclusión.

—¿Ironía? —preguntó Sai esperando una respuesta afirmativa para demostrar que había comprendido el concepto.

—No. Esta vez es estupidez —contestó Suigetsu enarcando una ceja para mirar al rubio como si dudara de su capacidad mental—. Está más que claro que hay algo entre Sasuke y la chica muerta, ¿acaso no viste el mordisco que llevaba en el cuello?.

—Pero… él jamás ha mostrado interés por ese tipo de cosas —balbuceó Naruto.

—A veces, uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde —dijo Juugo con voz tranquila—. Espero que no todos necesitemos perder a alguien a quien queremos para darnos cuenta de que realmente lo queremos —terminó mirando fijamente a Naruto y Suigetsu.

—Genial, ¿ahora el grandullón se creé Confucio?, esto decae por momentos —suspiró el espadachín dirigiéndose hacia la ventana—. Vamos zanahoria, tenemos que comprobar que Sasuke no se está cortado las venas o apuñalándose con algo.

—Ironía —afirmó Sai sonriendo esperanzado de haber acertado esta vez.

—Joder, Sai, no —espetó Neji con poca paciencia—. Eso es sarcasmo.

—Ah,… —el ANBU se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír—, sabes, deberíais aprender a hablar normal.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke pateó por enésima vez la pequeña piedra que llevaba toda la calle arrastrando a patadas con aire ausente.

Esa noche no podía dormir y aun faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, así que había decidido tratar de despejarse recorriendo las calles de Konoha. Resulta curioso que el simple caso de que algo no deba hacerse produzca todavía más ganas de hacerlo. Esa noche Sasuke deseó poder dormir más que nada, aunque seguramente, de haber podido hacerlo lo más probable hubiera sido que no fuera capaz. Así de irónica era la vida, la mayor parte de las veces ocurre lo contrario a lo que deseamos.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza deteniéndose para observar uno de los parques de la aldea que ahora bañaba la luz de la luna, concretamente ese era el parque en el que había pasado la tarde con Sakura tumbados en la hierba cuando hizo estallar las luces. Tenía recuerdos con ella prácticamente en cada rincón de la villa, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era real en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Todo había sido un sueño. ¿Y si cuando Sakura despertara no recordaba lo que había vivido con él?

Con una mueca de desagrado, el Uchiha apartó la vista del parque y continuó su camino. Si por él fuera habrían salido inmediatamente a cazar a ese bastardo de Kabuto, en lugar de esperar pasando la noche en vela sin hacer nada.

No sabía en qué momento la pelirrosa se había vuelto tan imprescindible en su vida, tal vez las palabras de Shikamaru fueran ciertas y necesitara algo que le jodiera la existencia, una obsesión que le hiciera perseguir algo como una vez lo había hecho con la venganza. Puede que al principio hubiera sido algo así, pero lo que era innegable era que ahora se había vuelto algo más. Sakura siempre había creído en él, sin reservas ni reproches, le había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de todo y había velado sus sueños alejando las pesadillas.

Al menos ahora sabía que era real y ella realmente estaba viva, hubo un momento en el que pensó que había enloquecido por fin y todo era producto de su mente, de su deseo de que ella no hubiera muerto, porque aunque lo hubiera negado, el pensar que ella había muerto le había afectado más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a admitir en su momento.

De nuevo, Sasuke se detuvo, esta vez junto a una banca de piedra a un lado del camino que llevaba a las puertas de la villa. Con un largo suspiro se sentó en ella cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para recordar los momentos vividos en ese lugar.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del Uchiha haciendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

Kakashi avanzó con tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado.

—Hmp.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Maldito viejo holgazán 'ttebayo —mascullaba contrariadamente Naruto mientras fulminaba con la mirada la persiana que indicaba que el Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerrado.

—…Mmmm… Naruto-kun… —trató de calmarlo Hinata—, Teuchi-san necesita dormir de vez en cuando.

—¡Pero podría haber esperado a que acabara de comer! —replicó el rubio indignado agitando un bol de ramen lleno hasta la mitad.

La Hyuuga se mordió los labios para contener la risa y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente consiguió que el muchacho se sentara en uno de los bancos del parque para poder terminar de comer.

A Naruto no se le había ocurrido mejor opción para pasar una noche en vela que tratar de agotar las existencias de ramen del Ichiraku, como era de esperarse en él, y por supuesto como era su costumbre últimamente, había arrastrado a Hinata para que le acompañara alegando que de este modo podría vigilar que ella no se durmiera. El problema fue que el dueño del puesto no tenía que guardar el obligado insomnio de los ninjas de modo que al ver que la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y los dos jóvenes no tenían ninguna intención de moverse, el hombre había optado por cerrar de una vez su negocio logrando a duras penas despegar a Naruto de la barra aun aferrado a su último bol de ramen.

—Me debe una por esto —farfulló el rubio terminándose la comida de un sorbo—, ya verás cuando volvamos con Sakura-chan lograré que nos invite a ramen gratis.

Hinata sonrió levemente al ver la felicidad del muchacho ante la perspectiva de rescatar a Sakura.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos, el equipo siete reunido de nuevo —continuó emocionado—, ya lo verás, todo será como antes…

Al escuchar esto último un involuntario brillo de dolor surcó los ojos de la chica por un instante y la obligó a desviar la vista al suelo para ocultar su triste expresión. Hinata quería a Sakura y por supuesto deseaba que volviera tanto como todos los demás, lo que la entristecía era la perspectiva de que, tal y como el rubio había anunciado, todo volviera a ser como antes,… como cuando ella era invisible para él.

Durante los meses en los que Naruto había estado destrozado por la muerte de la pelirrosa y el distanciamiento de su equipo, la Hyuuga había sido su apoyo, habían entablado una estrecha amistad, que si bien no cumplía los anhelos amorosos de la chica, al menos le permitía sentirse parte de su vida, la hacía sentir que era importante para él. Pero ahora… el equipo siete se reuniría de nuevo y ella ya no sería necesaria.

—… estoy seguro de que conseguiré sacarle al viejo cinco boles de ramen para que nos invite… —continuaba parloteando Naruto ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañera.

—…¿cinco?... Naruto-kun dirás cuatro —murmuró Hinata tímidamente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—No, Kakashi-sensei también vendrá… aunque podríamos dejar al Teme sin comer por bastardo —el rubio sonrió ante tal idea con diversión.

—Siguen… siguen siendo cuatro platos —reiteró la chica con cansancio—, el equipo siete sois cuatro personas, Naruto-kun… a menos que tú quieras comer dos raciones.

—Ya sé que somos cuatro dattebayo, pero tú también vendrás —comentó el ninja como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Yo? —consiguió articular Hinata con asombro.

—Yo… entiendo que no quieras —tartamudeó Naruto con las mejillas repentinamente enrojecidas—, pero te prometo que esta vez Sasuke se comportará —añadió con rapidez manoteando exageradamente.

—… … —la joven Hyuuga se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo para evitar que él viera las lágrimas de emoción contenida que se agolpaban en sus ojos sin llegar a derramarse.

—Si no quieres no pasa nada 'ttebayo —se apresuró a añadir el chico nerviosamente.

—¡No! —exclamó de pronto Hinata levantando la cabeza y sobresaltando un poco al rubio—, quiero… quiero decir, sí. Me encantaría ir a comer con vosotros Naturo-kun.

Naruto compuso una de sus sonrisas radiantes mirándola con sus ojos azules brillando como si ella acabase de regalarle la luna.

—Eres una chica rara, Hinata-chan dattebayo —dijo el muchacho para sorpresa de la Hyuuga mientras alzaba una mano para atrapar una pequeña lágrima rebelde que la chica no había podido ocultar y amenazaba con rebosar en su ojo izquierdo.

Hinata contuvo la respiración al sentir la cercanía del ninja notando como su rostro enrojecía tanto que seguramente sería capaz de evaporar la dichosa lágrima en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —concluyó Naruto depositando un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—… …Naruto-kun… —musitó Hinata acariciando el lugar en el que él la había besado.

—Prométeme que no vas a desmayarte —rió el muchacho—, recuerda que no debes dormir.

Con una delicadeza de la que nadie habría creído capaz al hiperactivo rubio. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata entrelazando sus dedos y besando levemente su dorso.

Repentinamente, la joven Hyuuga rodeó el cuello del chico en un cálido abrazo mientras sonreía con felicidad.

—Lo prometo —dijo alegremente mientras Naruto rodaba los ojos y respondía a su abrazo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

—Hmp —Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia su antiguo sensei alzando una ceja con escepticismo—, no te hagas el interesante Kakashi, me has encontrado por casualidad.

—Que poco dramático eres —acusó el jounin sentándose junto a su antiguo alumno con un suspiro.

El Uchiha bufó como respuesta y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado decidido a ignorarle.

—Sabes, Sakura venía mucho aquí —comentó Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke le mirara disimuladamente de reojo—. Este lugar parecía significar algo para ella. Durante todo este tiempo en el que la creímos muerta yo no visité su tumba, en lugar de eso, venía aquí… era como si pudiera sentirla sentada en esta banca.

—Lo estaba —dijo el pelinegro—, en esa otra "realidad" quiero decir, siempre se sentaba aquí —aclaró.

Kakashi lo observó durante unos minutos en silencio mientras el muchacho lo ignoraba completamente sin ninguna intención de continuar con la conversación.

—La quieres ¿verdad?, a Sakura —preguntó el jounin rompiendo el silencio.

Sasuke se volvió lentamente para mirarle intensamente sin decir nada.

—¿Qué entiendes por "querer"? —preguntó tras unos segundos.

—Es cuando te preocupas por alguien, cuando harías lo que fuera para que estuviera bien y feliz —explicó Kakashi—, cuando sientes que nada tendría sentido sin ella porque todo lo que quieres es estar a su lado y matarías a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

—Hmp, ¿eso crees? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirándole con arrogancia.

—Por Kami, Sasuke, te tomaste un bote de somníferos sólo para verla y poder salvarla —apuntó Kakashi.

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha esbozó una tensa media sonrisa con expresión contrariada pero no añadió nada ni replicó, tan solo se levantó dando por terminada la conversación comenzando a alejarse.

—Gracias —oyó al jounin a su espalda—, por volver, por no resignarte a perderla y devolvernos la esperanza.

La seca carcajada de Sasuke resonó en las calles vacías.

—Típico de Konoha, adjudicar meritos por estupideces —replicó mientras se alejaba sin tan siquiera girarse.

A sus espaldas Kakashi sonrió negando con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que también había echado de menos a Sasuke con su carácter apático y la habilidad para esquivar los temas que le incomodaban.

El jounin suspiró largamente y metió la mano en su chaleco para alcanzar el bolsillo interior. Sorprendentemente, en lugar de sacar su inseparable libro naranja, lo que el ninja sostenía era ni más ni menos que la fotografía de su equipo que contenía el mensaje de Sakura.

—Vamos a encontrarte, pequeña, lo prometo.

. */*/*/*/* .

Los primeros rayos del Sol apenas comenzaban a iluminar levemente el cielo aclarando su color de negro a azul añil y borrando las últimas estrellas.

Ante las puertas de Konoha, se reunía un gran grupo de ninjas listos para partir a pesar de las ojeras que enmarcaban las miradas de la mayoría.

Suigetsu se apoyaba en Juugo aferrado a su espalda prácticamente dejándose arrastrar por el gigantón que caminaba con una somnolienta expresión de resignación cargando con el peso extra de su compañero y la espada que este llevaba.

—No te duermas, inútil —siseó Karin pellizcando un brazo al espadachín que liberó a Juugo maldiciendo con una mueca de dolor.

—Perra sádica… —masculló Suigetsu frotándose la zona dolorida—, así no vas a conseguir seducirme. La próxima vez trata de ser algo más cariñosa y femenina, es un consejo… y ponte esa toalla de baño que llevabas el otro día, eso ayudará.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiera seducirte, cerebro de pescado? Eres tú el que se pasa el día acosándome —replicó Karin arrugando la nariz—. Además, no te quejes tanto, encima de que me preocupo por ti y te despierto —finalizó con tono burlón.

—Qué enternecedor —espetó el espadachín con tono cínico entrecerrando los ojos.

—Está bien, ¿ya estamos todos? —se alzó la autoritaria voz de la Hokage que había acudido para despedir a los escuadrones— ¿también Kakashi?

—Tu confianza me abruma —respondió el jounin alzando una mano para resaltar su presencia. Puede que siempre llegara tarde a las reuniones y a todo tipo de convocatorias, y siempre por quedarse más de la cuenta frente al monumento a los ninjas caídos en el que estaban los nombres de sus amigos, pero por ese mismo motivo, en esa ocasión no se había retrasado ni un solo segundo… no permitiría que el nombre de Sakura siguiera grabado en esa roca.

—Confío en que ninguno habrá cometido la imprudencia de dormir —siguió hablando Tsunade mirándoles inquisidora. Sus ojos de mirada afilada se detuvieron en Naruto que esquivaba su mirada, incómodo.

—Sólo un par de cabezadas dattebayo —exclamó el rubio finalmente—, no pude evitarlo.

—Usuratonkachi —espetó Sasuke con exasperación—, creí que te había explicado que el Kyuubi impide la entrada a tu mente… eras el único que podía dormir sin peligro, estúpido.

—Tra…traté de decírtelo, Naruto-kun —añadió Hinata sonrojada al ver la expresión desencajada de Naruto.

—¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo? —intervino el Uchiha de nuevo esta vez con menos paciencia.

—¡Partamos a rescatar a mi bella flor de cerezo! —exclamó Lee emocionado casi con lágrimas saltándole de los ojos al recordar la feliz noticia de que Sakura vivía.

—Bien, todos conocéis el plan. Recordad que lleváis comunicadores para manteneros en contacto —informó la Hokage—. ¡Adelante!... y traed de vuelta a Sakura —pidió finalmente fijando sus ojos en Sasuke que simplemente asintió con sequedad casi imperceptiblemente antes de girarse y ponerse en camino desapareciendo de un salto junto a su escuadrón.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, sé que hoy no es martes y que este capítulo tendría que haber estado ayer, pero me fue imposible.<em>

_Espero que os guste, sé que este en concreto no ha sido demasiado revelador pero bueno, es necesario para enlazar con el próximo que os prometo que tendrá más cosas y estará puntual porque la semana que viene termino los exámenes y seré libre por fin :) _

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me alegran estos asquerosos días de estudio jeje se agradecen mucho._

_Me preguntasteis cuantos capítulos tendría finalmente el fic, ya que está claro que los diez que pensé se han quedado cortos. Yo creo que finalmente serán unos doce y puede que un epílogo, al menos es lo que tengo pensado pero bueno ya se ha demostrado que puede variar. _

_Por lo pronto, el próximo martes "Expedición"._

_Besos Ela._


	10. Expedición

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_El sueño no es más que una muerte breve; y la muerte sólo un sueño prolongado" _- Philip Fletcher

Capítulo 10. Expedición

Lo primero que vio Sasuke al aproximarse al pueblo fue el cementerio situado en una colina cercana. Le llamó la atención porque unas quince o veinte lápidas eran de un blanco nacarado y estaban cubiertas de flores.

—La epidemia fue demoledora para ellos —comentó Kakashi junto a él al ver hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada—, vamos.

El grupo de ninjas que había salido de Konoha se dirigió hacia las puertas de la aldea. Habían decidido establecer ese lugar como punto de partida de sus expediciones, además así podrían volver a hablar con los habitantes y completar su información sobre la zona.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza un hombre saliéndoles al paso frente a la puerta.

—Somos ninjas de Konoha —contestó Kakashi adelantándose y elevando las palmas en señal de paz.

—¿Konoha?, ellos ya estuvieron aquí —señaló el aldeano con recelo.

—Es cierto —reconoció Naruto dando también un paso al frente seguido de Sai—, pero necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo dattebayo.

Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué no simplemente apartaban a aquel insignificante hombre y pasaban sin más? No tenían tiempo para perderlo en esa estúpida charla que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Bufó exasperado.

—Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sempai fueron los que vinieron la última vez, en seguida se ganarán la confianza de los aldeanos —le explicó Yamato tomando su crispación por preocupación.

—Hn —espetó el Uchiha con desinterés. Fue una suerte que Yamato no conociera sus expresiones como para deducir lo que eso significaba "me importa una mierda".

—Sois los compañeros de la doctora Sakura, ¿verdad? —preguntó otro hombre algo más joven saliendo de la aldea también algo más confiado que el otro.

—Somos su familia —corrigió Naruto sonriendo levemente.

—… ¿Todos? —preguntó asombrado señalando a todo el grupo. Seguramente, lo que había alarmado a los aldeanos era el gran número de ninjas que se acercaban a su aldea.

—Sí —contestó Kiba alzando la voz con aplomo entre murmullos de asentimiento.

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a moverse para entrar en la aldea siguiendo a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Suigetsu al ver que Karin seguía inmóvil observando con una mirada extraña a los ninjas de la Hoja.

—Es… raro ¿verdad? —dijo la chica sin desviar la atención de ellos—, lo de Konoha, sus lazos… no es algo que esperarías encontrar en el mundo ninja. Su lealtad va más allá de ser de la misma aldea o de un equipo, son exactamente lo que han dicho… una familia.

—Es admirable sin duda —coincidió Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros como si no supiera exactamente a dónde quería llegar la pelirroja.

—Sin duda… —prosiguió la chica—, hacen que desees haber nacido en esa jodida aldea ¿eh? —bromeó con algo de tristeza—. Al ver como lucharon por Sasuke aunque él se había vuelto contra ellos y cómo le aceptaron de vuelta de nuevo como a un hermano… y ¿viste lo del chico perro? Cuando fueron a buscarle para la misión no necesitó que le contaran más detalles a parte de "Sakura está viva y vamos a buscarla", podrían haberle enviado al fondo del mar y su única pregunta habría sido ¿a qué profundidad?. O aquel otro, el de las cejas, prácticamente se puso a llorar gritando "mi bella flor de cerezo" —suspiró con admiración.

—Bueno… yo te llamo zanahoria —trató de excusarse Suigetsu—, suena a algo parecido ¿no?, es vegetal... Tanto estar con Konoha nos está "dulcificando" demasiado. A nosotros nos va más el barro, pequeña, somos más de robarles el bolso a las ancianitas en lugar de ayudarlas a cruzar la calle. Y aunque ahora nos dediquemos "al bien", no podemos negar que somos la versión gore de Konoha… sin embargo, no por eso dejamos de ser una familia… una familia de cabrones, pero también nos hundiríamos en ese mar, sobre todo Juugo que es el más decente. Creo que el sentimiento de equipo es influencia de Sasuke, ¿cuesta creer que ese bastardo nos trasmitiera algo bueno eh?

Karin rió ante sus palabras.

—Además… creo que mamá Konoha ya nos ha adoptado —concluyó el espadachín al ver como Lee agitaba una mano llamándoles al notar que no les seguían—, supongo que ahora ya no podremos librarnos de todos estos "hermanitos" y sus admirables lazos.

—Es más que admirable —dijo Karin sonriéndole cálidamente—, es algo por lo que vale la pena morir.

—Y matar —Suigetsu sonrió con ojos pícaros tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios—. Vamos, tal vez tengamos que pegarle a alguien —concluyó tirando de la sonrojada pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su turbación.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¿Estás diciendo que lo que mató a nuestros hijos pudo no ser una enfermedad? —preguntó el líder de la aldea. Un hombre entrado en años, lo justo para que alguna cana coloreara su cabello castaño, pero con aspecto fuerte y resuelto.

Los ninjas de Konoha se habían reunido en su casa con algunos aldeanos para explicarles la situación y el porqué habían vuelto a su aldea.

—Tenemos razones para pensar que todo fue consecuencia de los experimentos de un ninja renegado llamado Yakushi Kabuto, él fingió la muerte de la medic-nin Haruno Sakura y actualmente la mantiene prisionera con el fin de desarrollar una nueva técnica potencialmente letal —explicó Kakashi.

—Pero la doctora Sakura murió —intervino con tímida voz extrañada una mujer joven con el aspecto sencillo de la gente de la aldea—… yo estaba con ella, estuvo unos días enferma y murió mientras escribía una carta.

—Está viva —dijo Sasuke con algo de rudeza sobresaltando a la mujer.

—Sasuke… —le llamó Kakashi con un leve tono de advertencia.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿tú eres Sasuke? —preguntó entonces la joven que había hablado antes observando al muchacho con interés.

—Hmp —el Uchiha se limitó a gruñir en respuesta mirándola con su típica expresión indiferente.

—¿Le conoces ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto señalándole y elevando una ceja extrañado.

—Cuando la doctora enfermó… decía su nombre en sueños —dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza—, le preguntamos quien era… nos dijo que era una persona importante para ella como Naruto-san o Kakashi-san pero cuando le dijimos que si nos decía dónde enviar la carta le avisaríamos para que pudiera verlo, ella sólo contestó que no vendría… Dijo, no vendrá… él tiene demasiados problemas como para ocuparse de mí.

Sasuke simplemente escuchaba en silencio manteniendo su pose estoica exceptuando la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Algo se había anudado dolorosamente en su interior al oír las palabras que había dicho la pelirrosa sobre él y saber que eran la pura verdad. Si le hubieran avisado entonces sobre la enfermedad de Sakura no habría ido a verla ni habría hecho nada y ella lo sabía… Entonces ¿porqué le había dejado la fotografía con la pista clave a él?, ¿porqué eran sus sueños los que visitaba?... Tal vez, a pesar de todo, en el fondo Sakura nunca había perdido la esperanza en que él volviera y por eso había depositado la única cosa que podía ayudarla en sus manos contradiciendo toda lógica.

—Pero estoy aquí —habló el pelinegro con voz cortante y algo de desafío— y ahora mi principal problema es encontrarla.

Shikamaru rompió el tenso silencio con una tos forzada para volver a atraer la atención hacia el tema principal.

—El asunto es que Sakura está viva, Kabuto la tiene prisionera y nos hizo creer que había muerto para que no la buscáramos. Las cenizas eran falsas y el cadáver fue seguramente sustituido por una réplica —explicó el Nara con seriedad—. Necesito que toda la aldea se reúna en la plaza, todo el mundo.

—Pe…pero nosotros… —tartamudeó levemente el líder de la aldea negando con la cabeza como queriendo decir que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con eso.

—Por favor, señor Yamaki, no disponemos de mucho tiempo —intervino Kakashi.

—Por supuesto —contestó el hombre algo nervioso y bajando la vista se encaminó hacia la salida seguido por todos los demás.

—¿Crees que alguno de los aldeanos ayudó a Kabuto? —preguntó Neji en voz baja quedándose algo rezagado junto a Shikamaru pero permitiendo que sus compañeros pudieran oírlo.

—Estoy seguro de ello —contestó este frunciendo el ceño y apurando el paso para salir.

. */*/*/*/* .

Los murmullos se extendían por toda la plaza provocando un zumbido de voces entre intrigadas y asustadas por la llegada de aquellos ninjas. Toda la gente de la aldea se había reunido en el lugar, ancianos, hombres, mujeres y los pocos niños que habían sobrevivido a la devastadora epidemia que había traído a Sakura hasta allí. Parecían gente sencilla, de la que lleva una vida tranquila trabajando en el campo y no le gustan los problemas.

—Os hemos reunido para hablar sobre un asunto que os afecta directamente —comenzó a hablar Shikamaru haciendo que el silencio reinara—. La epidemia que sufrió esta aldea, no fue una epidemia —los murmullos volvieron a escucharse agitados y el ninja alzó más la voz—, lo que mató a vuestros hijos no fue una enfermedad, sino los experimentos de un ninja renegado, Yakushi Kabuto… y alguien de esta aldea le ayudó.

—¡Eso es imposible! —los agitados murmullos se volvieron ensordecedores.

—Nadie de esta aldea haría algo como eso —trató de razonar el líder mirando anonadado a los ninjas.

—Pero alguien lo hizo ¿verdad? —intervino maliciosamente Suigetsu.

—Alguien cambió las cenizas de Haruno Sakura y ayudó a Kabuto a fingir su muerte… esa persona está aquí y puede estar segura de que vamos a descubrir quién es —declaró Shikamaru con seriedad paseando sus ojos inquisitivos por la multitud—. Tenemos prisa, de modo que sería mejor para todos si esa persona confesase voluntariamente. Tenemos métodos para descubrir quién es… y no serán agradables para el culpable —su mirada se desvió hacia Sasuke cuyo Sharingan rodaba descontrolado en sus ojos.

Ino miró a Shikamaru con preocupación, ¿de verdad pensaba soltar a Sasuke sobre toda esa gente?.

—Sakura vino a ayudaros, trató de curar a los niños, ahora es ella la que necesita ayuda. La persona que se alió con ese criminal os traicionó, colaboró con la persona que provocó la muerte de vuestros hijos. Lo mínimo que podría hacer, si aún le queda algo de dignidad, es colaborar ahora. Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién ayudó a Kabuto? —volvió a preguntar el Nara con voz imponente.

Todos se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio hasta que segundos más tarde comenzó a oírse un tembloroso gimoteo que captó la atención de todos. Los aldeanos comenzaron a apartarse mirando entre asombrados y dolidos a un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos asustados que sudaba inquieto desviando la vista hacia todas partes mientras pequeños jadeos asustados se escapaban inconscientemente de sus labios.

Al ver que había llamado la atención de los ninjas, el joven trastabilló un paso hacia atrás con temor e hizo el inútil amago de querer huir, ya que al querer volverse para correr se topó de bruces con la imponente figura de Chouji cortándole el paso.

—…No… yo… yo no quería hacer daño a nadie… por favor… yo sólo… —tartamudeaba inconexamente, temblando como un cervatillo acorralado.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo así Toshi —dijo el líder de la aldea con decepción y desdén.

—No…yo —trató de excusarse el joven inútilmente.

—Vamos, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas —dijo Neji tomándole por un brazo—, después será todo vuestro.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse comentando con una mezcla de pesar, asombro y enfado la traición del chico mientras los ninjas tironeaban de él hasta un granero para su interrogatorio.

—El equipo siete debe esperar fuera —dijo entonces Yamato girándose hacia ellos.

—¡De eso nada dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto indignado acompañado por una mirada heladora por parte de Sasuke para corroborarlo.

—Estáis demasiado implicados en esto. Vuestros sentimientos pueden interferir en la misión —explicó el ninja.

—Tenzou… —pidió Kakashi con una dura mirada.

—No, sempai, sabes que tengo razón —replicó Yamato con seriedad.

Había visto el brillo asesino en los ojos de Sasuke al descubrir al muchacho que había colaborado con Kabuto, estaba deseando ponerle las manos encima, y lo mismo podía decir de Kakashi que tenía una mirada de determinación sustituyendo su despreocupada expresión de siempre. Naruto, por su parte, era demasiado impulsivo y todos sabían que haría cualquier cosa por Sakura. Puede que ese aldeano hubiera ayudado a Kabuto pero no creía que fuera un criminal, sino un cobarde estúpido que cometió un error. Dejar que ellos le interrogaran sería demasiado para él.

Dicho esto, Yamato cerró la puerta del granero tras él dejando a los tres ninjas fuera.

—¿De verdad vamos a dejar que esos inútiles le interroguen sin nosotros? Tenemos prisa Kakashi —siseó Sasuke peligrosamente con heladora calma.

—Tienen razón, estamos demasiado implicados —reconoció el sensei del equipo a regañadientes pero con firmeza.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto con ruidosa incredulidad.

—Y una mierda —espetó el Uchiha.

—Esta misión no se trata sólo de Sakura —dijo Kakashi—. Detener a Kabuto es una prioridad, si consigue dominar esa técnica será un peligro para toda Konoha. Los shinobi tenemos normas de conducta, la misma Sakura se las sabía de memoria, un ninja jamás muestra sus sentimientos, los sentimientos interfieren en la misión y nublan el juicio. Debemos esperar.

—¡¿Pero Kakashi-sensei… —siguió replicando el rubio.

Sasuke se alejó unos pasos con los puños apretados para tratar de calmarse. Estúpidas reglas, en momentos como aquel sólo servían para entorpecer. Estaba de acuerdo con eso de no mostrar sentimientos, por Kami si él jamás mostraba nada, por eso mismo deberían haberle dejado interrogar a ese tipo. En un minuto habrían tenido hasta el apellido de su abuela.

Una niña pasó corriendo delante de él jugando y riendo. El Uchiha se quedó mirándola por el simple detalle de que sujetaba su larga melena con una cinta del mismo modo que había hecho Sakura y su aspecto le recordó inevitablemente a la niña pelirrosa que había sido cuando se formó el equipo siete…En esa época todo era más sencillo, Sakura conocía las normas ninja pero no importaba si no les hacía caso como cuando lloró a lagrima viva al creerlo muerto… después cuando él se fue, las normas siguieron sin importar ya que Naruto había impedido que lo tacharan de traidor y habían ido a buscarle mil veces… y Kakashi no había cumplido una puñetera norma en toda su vida. De modo que ¿a qué estaban esperando?

—Sasuke… —advirtió Kakashi al ver que el muchacho se acercaba de nuevo con decisión.

—Deja de joder con las normas Kakashi —espetó el pelinegro—, en este equipo sólo obedecemos una y sabes perfectamente cual es… No creo que quieras ser peor que escoria.

Naruto rió fuertemente y asintió con decisión apoyando las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Así se habla Teme dattebayo!

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado a sus alumnos y por toda respuesta se giró para abrir la puerta del granero de un bandazo rompiendo la madera que la aseguraba por dentro y entrando junto a sus dos alumnos para tomar parte en el interrogatorio y enterarse de una vez por todas de dónde estaba Sakura.

Porque había una norma que Hatake Kakashi siempre cumpliría y que estaba por encima de todas las demás. "Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria".

. */*/*/*/* .

—Kakashi-sempai, pensaba que no… —comenzó Yamato asombrado por la intempestiva entrada de los ninjas.

Kakashi se limitó a alzar una mano.

—Tranquilo, Tenzou, solo venimos a acelerar un poco esto, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo —explicó el ninja.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, muerto no nos sirve —suspiró Yamato derrotado.

En el centro del granero, el aldeano al que estaban interrogando estaba atado a una silla con cara de susto pero mantenía los labios cerrados en una apretada línea con la determinación de no decir nada.

—Me matará si lo hago —musitaba temblorosamente.

—Yo también podría matarte —dijo Suigetsu con los brazos cruzados y expresión ansiosa.

—Él me da más miedo que tú —replicó con voz aguda.

—Pero no más que yo —dijo entonces la grave voz de Sasuke adelantándose.

El pelinegro tiró la silla de espaldas haciendo que el interrogado cayera también al estar atado y le apoyó la punta de su katana en el pecho mirándole amenazadoramente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre mientras las chispas del Chidori recorrían su cuerpo con un inquietante crepitar.

—Empieza a hablar dattebayo —ordenó Naruto sonriendo sádicamente mientras ponía la silla derecha otra vez con un movimiento rápido de pie que mareó al aldeano.

Ante la aparición de las dos nuevas amenazas, mucho más dispuestas a emplear objetos afilados contra su integridad, el joven les indicó en el mapa la ubicación exacta de la guarida de Kabuto, una antigua fortaleza subterránea abandonada.

Les contó que en un principio el ninja renegado le había pagado para que le dejara pasar a la aldea sin dar la alarma. Cuando empezaron a enfermar los niños él se negó, pero al llegar Sakura, Kabuto le amenazó para que le ayudara a fingir la muerte de la medic-nin y así usarla en su experimento y evitar ser descubierto.

—Dijo que si lo hacía la epidemia acabaría —lloriqueó el joven—. Me prometió que la doctora Sakura no sufriría ningún daño, que las mentes de los adultos eran más fuertes y no moriría. Después me aseguró que si contaba algo, me mataría. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie,… por favor.

Con una última mirada de desdén, los ninjas le dejaron atado en el granero. Los otros aldeanos se ocuparían de él, ellos ya le habían sacado toda la información que necesitaban. Había llegado el momento de comenzar verdaderamente la misión.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke se agazapó más entre los arbustos mientras miraba con sus afilados ojos de halcón la entrada camuflada a la fortaleza semioculta en la que, según su información, Kabuto se escondía… y retenía a Sakura.

—Búscala, Karin —ordenó el Uchiha en un susurro sin apartar su vista de la puerta entre las rocas.

—Ya te lo he dicho —contestó la voz de la kunoichi tras él en el mismo tono—, no sé cómo es su chakra, ¿cómo sabré que es ella?

Suigetsu rió por lo bajo.

—Tendrías que haberle dado algo de la chica para olisquear, es lo que se hace con los perros rastreadores. ¡Ay! —se quejó el espadachín cuando la pelirroja le pegó en el brazo—. Qué malas pulgas tienes…—siguió burlándose con sorna— ¡Ay! Esa sí que me ha dolido.

—Callaos —ordenó Sasuke con tono autoritario.

—Tal vez si le dices a la zanahoria cómo es su chakra le resulte más fácil encontrarlo —sugirió Suigetsu torciendo la boca contrariado y frotándose las zonas doloridas por los golpes de la pelirroja.

—… … —Sasuke por fin despegó la vista de la puerta que estaba vigilando para mirar al espadachín y si no fuera él se diría que estaba algo descolocado—, ¿qué le diga cómo es?

El muchacho asintió en respuesta con las cejas alzadas como si se preguntara si el Uchiha se había vuelto estúpido.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja ante esa petición ya que nunca se había planteado como se describía un chakra. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?, ¿luminoso?. La única palabra que se le venía a la mente al pensar en el chakra de Sakura era tranquilizador, pero no creía que eso le fuera a servir a Karin, además de que tampoco pensaba decirlo. También era cálido, como cuando un rayo de sol te calienta agradablemente la piel, pero eso sonaba cursi hasta para Lee.

—Karin conoce el chakra de Kabuto —intervino Juugo que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo—, sólo tiene que buscar el que no sea él y permanezca inmóvil, seguro que ese es el de Sakura-san.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho haciendo un ademán hacia Karin para que comenzara a escanear el chakra de la zona. En momentos como aquel se felicitaba por haber incluido a Juugo en su equipo, era el único intelectualmente capaz de aportar algo útil… cuando no le daba uno de sus ataques claro, además gracias a sus pajarillos habían encontrado sin muchas dificultades la entrada a la guarida de Kabuto.

—…Oh, mierda —soltó Karin con una mueca de desdén—. Esto va a ser un poco complicado, además de Kabuto estoy notando…

—_¡Teme! —_el comunicador que llevaba en la oreja estuvo a punto de dejar sordo a Sasuke.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me grites, imbécil —replicó el Uchiha apretando los dientes para evitar gritarle la respuesta también.

—_Calla y escucha, bastardo dattebayo —_replicó Naruto apresuradamente algo agitado—_. Kabuto está usando esos monstruos blancos de Madara, los que parecen plantas. ¡Han salido del suelo cuando nos hemos acercado a la entrada norte! Ten cuidado, ese aprendiz de serpiente ya sabe que estamos aquí._

—Por aquí tenemos el camino despejado. Nos veremos dentro usuratonkachi —se despidió Sasuke cortando la comunicación.

—Zetsu blancos —dijo Karin asintiendo. Había escuchado las palabras de Naruto gracias a lo alto que hablaba y no habían hecho sino confirmar lo que ella había detectado con su sensor de chakra.

—Esos bichos son asquerosos —se quejó Suigetsu con cara de evidente disgusto.

—¿Hay alguno cercano a esta puerta? —preguntó Sasuke volviendo a concentrar su mirada en la entrada.

—No —respondió Karin—, pero nunca se sabe, se mueven muy rápido, salen del suelo y las paredes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Oculta nuestro chakra, vamos a entrar —decretó el Uchiha.

Moviéndose silenciosos como sombras, Taka se acercó a la entrada. A una señal de Sasuke, Suigetsu blandió su espada haciendo trizas la puerta en un segundo. Ante ellos se extendía un oscuro pasillo iluminado pobremente con antorchas cada tantos metros.

—Encantador —musitó Suigetsu torciendo la boca con desdén—, creo que la decoración cutre me suena ¿y a vosotros?

Ciertamente era como volver a estar en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru en las que jamás entraba el sol y las paredes lucían con los mismos dibujos y antorchas. Verdaderamente Kabuto era un buen imitador, incluso el aire olía igual.

—Hmp —sin más ceremonia, Sasuke pasó por encima de los restos de la puerta para internarse sigilosamente en la guarida seguido por los demás.

Pronto perdieron de vista la luz de la entrada haciéndose patente que además de la apariencia, también compartía la distribución de los escondites de Orochimaru pues estaba compuesto por pasillos subterráneos que serpenteaban cruzándose unos con otros. Karin les guiaba por ellos esquivando a los Zetsus blancos que parecían ser los guardianes, gracias a su habilidad de sensor.

—Ya estamos cerc… Oh, mierda —de pronto la pelirroja se detuvo y giró en redondo para volver apresuradamente por donde habían venido haciéndoles aspavientos con las manos para que se movieran, sin embargo, no habían dado un par de pasos cuando la chica volvió a detenerse mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

—¿Qué pasa zanahoria?, ¿has perdido el rastro? —preguntó Suigetsu con sorna volviendo con sus comparaciones perrunas.

—Cállate imbécil —espetó Karin sin prestarle atención—. Hay Zetsus custodiando ese pasillo, traté de volver para encontrar otro camino pero resulta que hay más detrás de nosotros, no podremos pasar sin que se nos echen encima.

Apenas había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando el primer kunai se estrelló contra la pared cerca de Juugo que saltó para esquivarlo, y le partió el cuello al Zetsu que había aparecido con un rápido movimiento mientras Suigetsu cortaba al otro por la mitad con su espada. Sin embargo, por el fondo del pasillo se oía ya el ruido de los pasos apresurados de sus enemigos.

—Sasuke-kun, rápido —Karin aferró el antebrazo del muchacho para que la escuchara con atención haciendo que se inclinara—. Al final del pasillo tuerce a la derecha, en la primera esquina que veas a la izquierda y después sigue recto, ella está allí, ve —dijo con decisión soltándole.

El Uchiha se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y después desvió la vista hacia los demás que le miraban con la misma determinación en los ojos. Le estaban ofreciendo quedarse a luchar mientras él iba a rescatar a Sakura, pero ¿podrían arreglárselas solos?

—Vete de una vez —replicó Suigetsu rodando los ojos—, tiene que ser así, en todas las historias el héroe se queda con la chica.

—Yo no soy un héroe… —replicó Sasuke.

—¿Quién está hablando de ti? —rió el espadachín con una maliciosa sonrisa pícara y Karin enrojeció azorada sin saber qué decir cuando el chico le acarició el brazo con un dedo.

—Manteneos con vida hasta que vuelva, estúpidos —bufó Sasuke antes de lanzarse a correr por el pasillo.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y se giró preparándose para hacer frente a los enemigos que llegaban.

—Suigetsu… —Karin le detuvo agarrándole el brazo un segundo antes de soltarlo como si quemara.

Las acciones del chico la desconcertaban, de vez en cuando tenía momentos fugaces en los que parecía interesado por ella pero después cambiaba de actitud tan rápido que Karin casi creía haberlo imaginado. Era frustrante no saber qué pensaba y tampoco sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, como tampoco podía evitar el pequeño salto que daba su estómago cuando lo hacía.

—¿Sí? —dijo Suigetsu con una leve sonrisa divertida.

—… Nada —contestó finalmente la pelirroja acobardándose—, deberíamos prepararnos, se acercan.

Sin una última mirada, Karin se adelantó para recibir a los enemigos dejando a Suigetsu mirando su espalda y esbozando una sonrisa de ojos traviesos.

—¿Porqué no le dices ya que te gusta? —le susurró Juugo al espadachín con un deje de cansancio—, está claro que ella te corresponde.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de sonrojarla y hacerla enfadar? —respondió el muchacho con diversión—, grandullón, parece como si no me conocieras.

Juugo lanzó un suspiro derrotado dando a entender que pensaba que no tenía remedio y se adelantó para ayudar a Karin que ya luchaba contra un Zetsu con mayor rabia de lo habitual, seguido de Suigetsu espada en mano.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke derrapó en la última esquina por la velocidad a la que había estado corriendo y antes de que los dos Zetsus blancos se dieran cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, la katana del Uchiha ya les había hecho pedazos con un movimiento tan rápido que pareció invisible.

Tal y como comprobó el muchacho, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso no fue un impedimento para él que la echó abajo de una patada sin muchas contemplaciones y entró a la habitación.

La estancia era amplia y estaba en penumbra. Sasuke apartó con la mano unos pesados cortinajes que impedían el acceso al fondo. Y allí, en medio de la cama, sobre la colcha de terciopelo granate como si fuera una princesa de cuento, estaba _ella_. Tan etérea como en sus sueños, tan real como en sus recuerdos…

_Sakura_.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya sé que soy una persona horrible por dejarlo aquí peerooo… jaja<em>

_Al fin los ninjas se han puesto en acción removiendo cielo y tierra por su compañera. Y por fin, Sasuke ha encontrado a Sakura en cuerpo presente ;)_

_Bueno tengo que decir que hoy justo he terminado mi último examen así que ya vuelvo a ser dueña de mi tiempo ¡por fin! Adiós al estrés, a madrugar y a la biblioteca (soy feliz)._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que han conseguido que me esforzara para conseguir publicar puntual ;)_

_El próximo capítulo será clave y contendrá muchas sorpresas, se llamará "Duermevela" _

_Besos Ela. _


	11. Duermevela

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Por_ _una mirada, un cielo; por una sonrisa un mundo; por un beso… yo no sé qué te diera por un beso"_ – Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

Capítulo 11. Duermevela

—Naruto, soy Shikamaru —dijo el ninja a través del comunicador de su oreja mientras se parapetaba tras un árbol para esquivar los kunais que se clavaron en el tronco— ¿Habéis conseguido entrar?

—_¡¿Entrar?, ¡esos estúpidos engendros han hecho explotar la entrada y está tapada con los cascotes dattebayo! —_exclamó el rubio alterado desde el otro lado. Por su voz agitada se notaba que estaba en mitad de una pelea.

—Mierda, aquí han hecho lo mismo —dijo el Nara con fastidio—. Nos están atacando en masa, como si fuera una especie de estrategia suicida para no dejarnos pasar.

Tenten saltó rodeándose de pergaminos que disparaban kunais y shurikens a una velocidad de vértigo haciendo estragos entre los enemigos mientras Shino hacía a sus insectos formar un escudo protegiendo a Ino que curaba una herida a Kiba.

Desde que se habían aproximado a la guarida de Kabuto no habían tenido un minuto de descanso. Esos Zetsus blancos habían salido del suelo y de los árboles lanzándose encima de ellos, atacándolos sin cesar e impidiendo que llegaran hasta la entrada. Incluso habían colocado sellos explosivos para hacerla volar en un montón de escombros que taponaban el túnel. Ahora, si querían entrar tendrían que abrirse paso entre un montón de piedras y tierra mientras esos bichos planta trataban de matarles.

Por si mismos, los Zetsu no constituían un gran desafío para sus habilidades ninja, sin embargo, a puro de ataques en masa estaban consiguiendo su objetivo de impedir que entraran, tal vez Kabuto tratara de ganar tiempo para escapar ahora que sabía que iban a por él.

—_El grupo de Kakashi-sensei está igual. Sólo Sasuke y Taka han podido entrar, pero ahora sus comunicadores no funcionan. Hinata dice que la fortaleza está protegida por una red de chakra que impide que funcionen si estás dentro, tampoco puede ver a través de ella con su Byakugan dattebayo —_dijo Naruto con la voz algo distorsionada por las interferencias y el jaleo de la batalla.

—¿Sólo el equipo de Sasuke? —dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño pensativo, ahí había algo que se le escapaba. De pronto, el muchacho ensanchó los ojos cuando una idea llegó alarmantemente a su cerebro.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Sakura_

Sasuke se acercó a la cama en la que yacía la pelirrosa lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella, de su rostro dormido con una leve herida en el labio inferior. Allí estaba, pálida, descalza, con su característico cabello rosa haciendo contraste con el granate de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el cuerpo como una niña de cuento.

Por fin, después de tanto buscarla sin saber si lo que perseguía era simplemente un sueño. Dio unos pasos más hasta quedar junto a ella conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración.

—… Sakura —pronunció en apenas un susurro.

Con algo de vacilación, el muchacho tocó sus manos unidas cubriéndolas con la suya. Estaba fría, sin embargo, no tan fría como para pensar en la muerte, al menos eso se repetía Sasuke mientras movía la mano hasta su corazón tratando de encontrar el latido.

_Pum-pum…pum-pum…_

Ahí estaba, ese tranquilizador ritmo regular golpeando débilmente contra su palma permitiéndole respirar de nuevo.

—Sakura —la llamó, esta vez con más decisión tratando de despertarla. Pero ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sin reaccionar a la voz del muchacho.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y unas palabras regresaron desde su memoria… _lo único que puede despertar a la princesa es un beso…_ la voz de Hinata resonó en sus oídos como si ella estuviera a su lado relatándole el cuento de la bella durmiente. ¿Sería esa la solución para despertar a Sakura?, ¿un beso?

—Tsk… —el Uchiha chascó la lengua, molesto. Era una estupidez. Sin embargo… debía intentarlo pensó con un suspiro derrotado.

Conteniendo la respiración y agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie pudiera verle, Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y lentamente posó sus labios en los de la chica notándolos fríos contra los suyos pero suaves, tras unos segundos acariciándolos delicadamente se separó de ella. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos verdes lo recibirían parpadeando confundidos, deseaba verlos brillar de nuevo y que esta vez no fuera un sueño…

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sakura siguió inerte, con su leve latido y suave respiración, con los párpados cerrados ocultando su mirada jade.

Una risa burlona a sus espaldas hizo que el Uchiha se girara colocándose delante de la pelirrosa.

—No creí que fueras tan romántico, Sasuke —se burló Kabuto saliendo de las sombras—, no pareces de los que creen en cuentos de hadas. ¿Te ha gustado la escenificación? La preciosa colcha, la habitación en penumbra… —dijo terminando en una risa.

Los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron de un rojo peligroso mientras su rostro adoptaba una letal inexpresión tan fría como mortal.

Kabuto se detuvo a unos metros de él, con una satisfecha expresión en los rasgos de serpiente que había adoptado su rostro por la influencia de Orochimaru. Lo único que le otorgaba un parecido con su antiguo yo eran las gafas de cristales redondos y el cabello.

—Supongo que ahora dirás que vas a matarme —continuó Kabuto con tono tranquilo.

—Hmp —el Uchiha llevó una mano a su katana y la desenvainó tétricamente.

—No te aconsejo hacerlo, sobre todo si quieres que ella despierte —dijo esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia señalando a Sakura con un ademán de cabeza.

Sasuke simplemente apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada de odio sin soltar su arma.

—Por favor, mi querido Sasuke, no te he traído hasta aquí para pelear.

—Tú no me has traído, he sido yo el que ha venido a matarte —replicó el muchacho con altanería—, Sakura escapó a tu control y nos dijo dónde estabas.

La risa de Kabuto resonó por toda la estancia reverberando siniestramente contra las paredes.

—¿Sakura?, ¿crees que ella habría conseguido escapar si yo no hubiera querido que así fuera?, ¿crees que me habríais encontrado si yo no lo hubiera planeado así?

. */*/*/*/* .

—Naruto, tenemos que entrar como sea —dijo Shikamaru con urgencia—. Todo esto es una trampa

—_¡¿Pero de qué hablas dattebayo?_ —gritó el rubio al tiempo que el sonido lejano de una explosión se oía a través del comunicador.

—¡De que somos unos estúpidos y Kabuto ha jugado con nosotros desde el principio! —exclamó el Nara—, quería que le encontráramos, quería que le lleváramos a Sasuke.

—_¡¿QUÉ?_

—¿No te parece un poco raro que la única entrada que no estaba vigilada fuera por la que Sasuke iba a entrar? —preguntó Shikamaru—. Le ha dejado pasar, y a nosotros nos está entreteniendo para que no podamos ira a ayudarle.

—¿_Pero para qué iba a querer Kabuto a Sasuke?_ —replicó Naruto.

—Piensa Naruto, por Kami —exclamó Shikamaru exasperado—. Sasuke es poderoso, imagina tan sólo lo que podría hacer Kabuto si lograra controlarlo con su jutsu, nada podría detenerle.

—_Mierda 'ttebayo… —_siseó el rubio con frustración—. _Pero Kabuto no podrá con Sasuke, él le matará en cuanto lo vea._

—Eso es justo lo que me preocupa. No necesita ganar a Sasuke… tiene a Sakura —dijo Shikamaru. Desde luego, Kabuto se había asegurado de tener un as en la manga antes de invitar al lobo a su casa. Por increíble que parezca, el Uchiha no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a la pelirrosa, se apostaría el cuello y al parecer el antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru también.

— _Joder, tenemos que entrar ahí ya —_dijo Naruto con determinación.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Te confesaré que mi plan inicial era muchísimo más simple —continuó Kabuto con complacencia—, tenía un trato con Madara para que te entregara a mí cuando ya no te necesitase. Pero entonces, él me traicionó y con su Sharingan selló el Edo Tensei, mi jutsu para controlar a los muertos, de modo que no podía usarlo. Entonces decidí que me concentraría en otros asuntos.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de aferrar firmemente su katana.

—Desaparecí durante un tiempo y decidí crear un nuevo jutsu, uno que me permitiera sumir a una persona en una especie de coma dejando su mente entre este mundo y la muerte, en ese estado, esa persona podía introducirse en otras mentes a través de sueños. ¿Te imaginas el poder de ese jutsu? Podrías aplastar a cualquier enemigo simplemente a través de sus sueños, era perfecto.

Kabuto esbozó una sonrisa complacida ante su propia idea mirando a Sasuke con ojos codiciosos.

—Había que perfeccionarlo claro. Descubrí que las mentes de los adultos se revelaban al control de modo que comencé a experimentar con niños, sin embargo, eran demasiado débiles y morían a los pocos días —siguió contando con tranquilidad—. Los estúpidos aldeanos lo tomaron por una enfermedad y pidieron ayuda a un médico, Haruno Sakura de Konoha.

El antiguo ayudante de Orochimaru se pasó la lengua por los labios como acostumbraba a hacer su maestro y Sasuke contuvo una expresión de repulsión.

—Cuando la vi no pude creer mi suerte, si lograba atraparla tendría vía directa a los sueños de Konoha. Pronto ella comenzó a sospechar que lo que afectaba a esa gente no era una enfermedad, pero cuando descubrió lo que pasaba ya era tarde, mi jutsu ya estaba sobre ella y cayó en coma mientras escribía esa carta con sus estúpidas pistas —rió con desdén—. Por supuesto todos creyeron que había muerto, ilusos. Pero me convenía que siguieran creyéndolo de modo que sustituí su cuerpo y luego modifiqué las cenizas para que parecieran las suyas.

—Pero Sakura escapó a tu control —repuso Sasuke.

—Ciertamente, lo hizo —concedió Kabuto—. Pero te olvidas que su cuerpo seguía aquí, si hubiera querido la habría matado o habría atrapado su mente de nuevo como finalmente hice. Sin embargo, decidí hacerme el loco y dejar que vagara por ese limbo, que aprendiera a contactar con los sueños. Sabía que tarde o temprano atraería al chico-Kyuubi y podría atraparlo bajo mi control, Sakura sólo era un señuelo, sabía que su plan al descubrir mi jutsu sería ponerse en contacto con él desde sus sueños. Qué decepción para mí cuando comprendí que el Kyuubi protegía su mente… pero entonces, ¿quien apareció?, ¡tú! Justo la persona cuyo poder ambicionaba desde el principio.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la pelirroja de pronto dándose la vuelta para empujar violentamente a Suigetsu y Juugo justo en el segundo en el que un kunai pasó silbando por el lugar en el que habían estado antes.

—¡Karin! —gritó el espadachín al ver que el kunai le había pasado rozando. Con un amplio movimiento de su gran espada lanzó a todos los enemigos hacia atrás, algunos en varias partes, de hecho varios se deshicieron en un polvillo blanco que les cubrió como si fuera harina haciéndoles toser.

—Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un rasguño —dijo la pelirroja tocándose el brazo que lucía un fino corte al ver a Suigetsu y Juugo acercarse a ella.

El gigantón sacó de algún lugar, tal vez de su propia camisa, un pedazo de tela que le ató con cuidado a modo de venda.

—¿No puedes curarte a ti misma mordiéndote? —preguntó el espadachín enarcando una ceja.

—Qué estupidez, tiburón. No voy a morderme a mí misma, además sano rápido —repuso la pelirroja—, no cantes victoria que no me voy a morir.

—Oh, cruel destino, parece que nunca me libraré de ti —dijo Suigetsu, sin embargo, su tono suave y su sonrisa galante no concordaban con sus palabras mientras perforaba a Karin con una profunda mirada violeta haciendo que ella se sonrojara repentinamente y se ajustara azorada sus gafas.

Juugo tosió para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y romper la tensión.

—Deberíamos movernos antes de que vengan más de esos monstruos —opinó el gigantón paseando su vista de uno a otro.

—Sí —coincidió Karin con la voz un par de tonos más aguda de lo normal apartándose apresuradamente de Suigetsu que se había acercado a ella mientras hablaba—, tienes razón Juugo, vamos.

—Las damas primero —dijo burlón el espadachín con una sonrisa socarrona al ver que ella caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo adelantándolos.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —susurró Juugo.

—Ya te he dicho que no —rió el muchacho—. Además deja de quejarte, si la insulto no te parece bien, si la trato bien tampoco…

—¡¿Queréis acelerar panda de vagos? —imprecó Karin en uno de esos gritos que se dan en voz baja—, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¿Permitiste que Sakura hablara conmigo sólo para conseguir traerme aquí? —preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

Kabuto sonrió con malicia.

—Todo salió mejor de lo que habría esperado —reconoció—. Ella creía que había escapado de mí pero sabía que la observaba esperando mi oportunidad para someterla a mi control. Y mientras tanto, la pobre trataba de que comprendieras sus pistas y la rescataras —rió burlonamente—. Cuando tu mente entró en el limbo junto a la de Sakura no pude creer mi suerte y traté de atraparte. Pero ella no era tan estúpida y desarrolló un gran control sobre la dimensión en la que estaba encerrada, tanto que consiguió que cada vez que yo trataba de buscarla se hiciera de noche y así ella podía esconderse de mí. En ese momento comprendí que sí quería tenerte tendrías que venir aquí.

—Sakura lo descubrió, por eso me dijo que no volviera a dormir… por eso la atrapaste —dijo Sasuke comprendiendo las maquinaciones del ninja.

—Cuando lo comprendió ya era demasiado tarde —señaló Kabuto con satisfacción—, no podía hacer nada para evitar que vinieras a buscarla.

—De cualquier modo, es una estupidez haber permitido que te encontrara —espetó el Uchiha con voz oscura—, ahora voy a matarte.

—No, no vas a hacerlo —le contradijo Kabuto sonriendo sádicamente— ¿y sabes por qué?, porque te has enamorado de ella y si me matas la perderás.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó más el mango de su katana haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, sin embargo no se movió.

—Quién lo iba a decir, el gran Uchiha Sasuke enamorado —se burló el discípulo de Orochimaru—, me conmueves. Por eso estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato.

El muchacho gruñó impaciente.

—Tú… por ella. Un cambio de lugares, el genio Uchiha por la hermosa Sakura. Ella lo haría por ti ¿no crees? —preguntó Kabuto con burla.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula y miró de reojo la figura dormida de la medic-nin… Sakura, dulce, cariñosa hasta la saciedad, con su risa alegre y sus ojos brillantes, por supuesto que ella se sacrificaría por él si la situación fuera inversa, la chica le había entregado su corazón con todas las consecuencias y él lo sabía.

—Estuviste dispuesto a entregar tu cuerpo para matar a alguien que odiabas —apuntó Kabuto con malicia—, ¿estarías dispuesto ahora a dar tu mente por salvar a alguien que amas?

_Amor…_

Siempre había sabido que los sentimientos eran una debilidad, sin embargo… ya era muy tarde para evitarlo.

Lentamente, Sasuke envainó su katana con un ruido metálico y levantó la vista hacia Kabuto con los ojos negros como el carbón, ya sin rastro del peligroso Sharingan, aceptando mudamente el trato que le condenaba a cambio de la salvación de Sakura.

—Hecho —sonrió Kabuto relamiéndose los labios con deleite.

. */*/*/*/* .

_¡POOM!_

El techo del túnel se desplomó llenándolo todo de polvo y haciendo que la llameante luz de las antorchas titubeara moviéndose de un lado a otro al tiempo que miles de rayos de luz eléctrica iluminaban a través de la nube de polvo y el sonido del trinar de mil pájaros se extinguía poco a poco.

En el centro de toda la destrucción, Hatake Kakashi se mantenía en tensión todavía con el crepitar del Chidori lanzando chispas entre sus dedos mientras su Sharingan de un ojo trataba de detectar enemigos con una mirada peligrosa.

—¡Ese sí es el verdadero poder de la juventud! —exclamó Lee saltando por el agujero y aterrizando ágilmente a su lado.

—No armes tanto escándalo Lee —espetó Neji bajando también de un salto con su Byakugan listo para inspeccionar la zona ahora que estando en el interior la red de chakra ya no le impedía ver.

—No creo que importe —opinó Chouji encogiéndose de hombros—, no es que hayamos sido muy sigilosos al entrar.

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke, si lo que Shikamaru ha dicho es cierto, estamos en problemas —dijo Kakashi comenzando a andar con apremio.

. */*/*/*/* .

_La oscuridad se extendía por la habitación desafiada únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana desde la que podían verse los tejados de Konoha. En la pared opuesta a la ventana, una joven pelirrosa trataba sin éxito de arrancar a tirones de la pared las cadenas que la retenían._

—_Sa-ku-ra…_

—_Sasuke-kun —dijo la chica sorprendida soltando las cadenas que repiquetearon con un sonido metálico—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, debes despertar ahora mismo..._

_El Uchiha se acercó en silencio sin variar su expresión mientras ella lo miraba con angustia y urgencia en los ojos. Cuando él alzó la vista, Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla sin saber aún por qué, y es que sus ojos oscuros reflejaban algo que ella jamás había visto en Sasuke, una mezcla de tristeza, resignación y al mismo tiempo un dejo de determinación, como si estuviera seguro de que por una vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo correcto. La pelirrosa sintió como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella con una simple mirada._

_Sasuke limpió su lágrima recogiéndola con los dedos y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de ella deslizando una mano hacia su cintura para atraerla contra él. Movía su boca contra la de ella suavemente, disfrutando de cada roce deseando poder perderse en ese instante para siempre._

— _Y con un beso, la princesa despertó —susurró Sasuke cuando se separaron, todavía tan cerca que Sakura pudo sentir su aliento chocando contra sus labios al hablar._

_Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa brillantes de lágrimas cuando escuchó esas palabras, al tiempo que sentía que sus muñecas se liberaban de las cadenas que la hacían prisionera enredándose alrededor de los antebrazos de Sasuke y atrapando sus manos con los grilletes que ella había llevado hasta el momento._

—_¡NO! —gritó ensordecedoramente la pelirrosa al comprender lo que había hecho Sasuke._

_En ese momento el cristal de la ventana que daba a la villa se rompió fulminado por un rayo procedente de la tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior respondiendo a los incontrolables sentimientos de furia de Sakura._

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura abrió los ojos de pronto sintiendo como si se ahogara, tomando aire en profundas bocanadas. Con una mueca de dolor, movió su cuerpo hasta ponerse de costado notando sus miembros entumecidos. Logró incorporarse un poco tosiendo con angustia y parpadeando sin parar pues la escasa luz de la habitación hería sus ojos. Todo era demasiado brillante y difuso, trató de levantarse inútilmente.

Tras unos segundos consiguió tranquilizarse y mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia, unos pesados cortinajes tapaban lo que suponía era el camino hacia la puerta, y el único mueble que había era la elegante cama de colcha de terciopelo granate en la que ella estaba.

¿Había despertado realmente? Su mente estaba tan confusa que ya no podía distinguir lo que era real del extraño limbo de sueños en el que había estado atrapada, ¿o es que seguía allí y aquello no era más que otra crueldad de Kabuto? Decidió que no le importaba, ilusión o no, ella tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que él si había sido real y no podía dejar que se sacrificara por ella.

Con esfuerzo logró deslizarse fuera de la cama notando el frío suelo con las plantas de sus pies descalzos, se aferró a la cama trepando para conseguir ponerse en pie, sin embargo, sus piernas se revelaban contra ella pues no parecían tener fuerza para sostenerla y volvió a caer al suelo.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo entonces una voz con asombro y algo de diversión—, la chica muerta existe de verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_¿Estos dos parecen condenados a no encontrarse eh? jaja Bueno, creo que en este capítulo he revelado muchas cosas sobre la trama aunque aún me quedan cosas por hacer ;)_

_Por fin ha aparecido Kabuto para complicarlo todo más todavía y Sakura ha despertado aunque a costa del pobre Sasuke. Mientras tanto la guarida se va llenando de los equipos de Konoha que les buscan. ¿Qué caos, no?_

_El nombre del próximo capítulo será "Somnolencia" (creo, esto puede variar)._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me gustan cada día más :D_

_Por cierto, feliz solsticio de verano ;)_

_Besos Ela._


	12. Somnolencia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y nuestra pequeña vida termina durmiendo_" - William Shakespeare

Capítulo 12. Somnolencia

—¡Por fin, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto triunfante mientras se sacudía el polvo blanco que habían dejado los Zetsus en su ropa—. ¿Desde cuándo esos bichos explotan en harina cuando se les mata?

—Desde hace diez minutos —respondió Sai concretamente.

—Es extraño —comentó Yamato examinando los retos que habían caído sobre él—. No creo que sea harina, podría ser parecido a las semillas de localización que yo uso, no sé…

Naruto sacudió la cabeza como si fuera un perro consiguiendo que Hinata estornudara por levantar una nube de ese extraño polvo. Los cuatro estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo de esas pequeñas partículas blancas.

—¡Puag! Desde luego, no sabe a harina ttebayo —se asqueó el rubio después de chuparse un dedo impregnado de ello.

—Dime que no te lo has metido a la boca —Yamato se giró hacia él alarmado haciendo que el muchacho se encogiera sobre si mismo intimidado—. ¡Por Kami, Naruto! Tus enemigos sueltan polvo blanco sin identificar encima de ti ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es comértelo?, a veces me pregunto cómo conseguiste salir de la academia.

—A veces me pregunto cómo consigue salir de su propia casa cada mañana —apuntó Sai.

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke y los comunicadores siguen sin funcionar —dijo Yamato comenzando a andar por el pasillo.

—Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupadamente Naruto al ver que la chica se apoyaba con una mano en la pared.

—Sí… sí, no te preocupes —contestó la Hyuuga sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando forzadamente—, será sólo el cansancio, ya llevamos muchas horas despiertos y luchando.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes dattebayo —dijo Naruto tallándose un ojo con el puño—, en cuanto encontremos a Sasuke y Sakura-chan podremos descansar. Vamos.

Ambos se apresuraron a seguir a Sai que bostezaba disimuladamente tratando de ocultarlo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo entonces una voz con asombro y algo de diversión—, la chica muerta existe de verdad.

Sakura notó como alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella y al alzar la vista se encontró con un muchacho enorme que la miraba con ternura.

—Tranquila —le dijo ayudándola a levantarse—, sé que no me conoces pero hemos venido a ayudarte, yo soy…

—Juugo —completó entonces Sakura con la voz algo ronca por la falta de uso—, eres amigo de Sasuke.

El gigantón se quedó en silencio mirándola sorprendido, incluso Suigetsu parecía ahora incapaz de cerrar la boca.

—Tú debes ser Suigetsu —continuó la pelirrosa mirando al espadachín que la había llamado "chica muerta".

En el momento en el que el espadachín vio sus brillantes ojos verdes comprendió el por qué Sasuke se había fijado en ella. Al principio no lo había comprendido, ¿qué tenía esa chica de especial que otras no tuvieran? Era bonita, pero no más que otras que hubiera visto en Konoha, tal vez destacara su pelo de color rosa pero dudaba de que el frío Uchiha se hubiera sentido atraído sólo por eso. Era su manera de mirar, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda que reflejaban fuerza y decisión al mismo tiempo que tenían una chispa de alegría y ternura que llegaba al interior. Sin duda esos ojos eran los que le habían robado el corazón —o lo que tuviera en su lugar— a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Y tú Karin —prosiguió la kunoichi de Konoha—. Sasuke me habló de vosotros… os vi en sus recuerdos cuando dormía… más o menos.

—¿Viste sus recuerdos? —preguntó Karin extrañada.

—¿Eso es lo que te parece más extraño, zanahoria? "Sasuke habló", ESO sí es extraño —repuso Suigetsu remarcando las palabras con ímpetu.

—No vi todos sus recuerdos… es solo que a veces podía dejarme ver imágenes… —Sakura parecía cansada, se apoyaba en la cama y se llevaba la mano a la frente como si le doliera la cabeza interrumpiéndose al hablar— es complicado… Por cierto, soy…

—Sakura —dijeron los tres Taka al unísono.

—Lo sabemos —suspiró Karin—, Sasuke también habla despierto… a veces…

Así que esa chica era la famosa Sakura, aquella cuyo nombre se escapaba de los labios de Sasuke en sueños y que toda Konoha extrañaba. Karin sólo la había visto en esa foto de cuando tenía doce años e inconscientemente la había imaginado de adulta como una modelo exuberante de exótico cabello rosa, piernas infinitas y movimientos elegantes. Sin embargo, lo que tenía ante ella era una chica normal, no muy alta y definitivamente, a juzgar por su cabello corto sujeto por una banda ninja, con un aire más práctico que elegante.

—Sasuke… —murmuró la pelirrosa— tengo que volver por él… —chascó la lengua molesta y sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy demasiado atontada todavía…

—Acabas de despertar después de estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo medio muerta, yo creo que es normal que tardes un poco en acostumbrarte —opinó Suigetsu enarcando una ceja con diversión—. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, tus amigos de Konoha esperan fuera. Juugo te llevará… Sasuke nos besará los pies por rescatarte —fantaseó Suigetsu con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—No… —musitó Sakura.

—Oh, ya sé que no lo hará —repuso Suigetsu rodando los ojos y moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia—, seguro que el muy bastardo ni nos da las gracias…

—No, me refiero a que no puedo marcharme —corrigió la pelirrosa provocando que todos la miraran consternados—. Tengo que ayudar a Sasuke.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke? —preguntó Karin alarmada.

—Él está atrapado en el jutsu de Kabuto, tal como estaba yo —respondió Sakura con seriedad—. Toda esta historia no era más que un plan de Kabuto para conseguir a Sasuke.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Karin sentándose en la cama junto a la pelirrosa negando impactada.

—Él planea usar el poder de Sasuke para matarnos a todos —sentenció Sakura—. Si consigue doblegar su mente, en el limbo de los sueños no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra él.

—Pero mientras estemos despiertos no puede hacernos nada —dijo Juugo.

—…Mientras estéis despiertos —recalcó la pelirrosa—, pero no tardareis en dejar de estarlo. Los Zetsu contra los que habéis luchado sueltan esporas, si las habéis respirado pronto os harán efecto, os harán dormir y drenaran vuestro chakra.

—Maldición —espetó Suigetsu acordándose del extraño polvo blanco que les había cubierto cuando él había matado a uno de esos monstruos

—Kabuto cree que ha ganado —prosiguió Sakura elevando la cabeza con altivez y una peligrosa mirada—, cree que ahora que Sasuke está bajo su control nada podrá detenerle, por eso me ha liberado, porque se cree invencible ahora y ni se le pasa por la cabeza que alguien como yo pueda hacer algo contra él. Imbécil.

—¿Y puedes? —preguntó Karin con un deje de incredulidad algo ofensivo—. Sinceramente, en este momento no pareces muy intimidante y si Sasuke no ha podido con Kabuto no creo que tú vayas a tener mucha más suerte, no sé si me entiendes.

—Kabuto no tuvo que luchar con Sasuke —dijo Sakura arrugando la nariz con desprecio al recordarlo—, se entregó a cambio de que me soltara a mí.

Durante unos segundos los tres se quedaron mirándola en un incrédulo silencio como si esperaran que de un momento a otro fuera a echarse a reír diciéndoles que era una broma.

—No en serio, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Suigetsu expectante.

—Yo —la pelirrosa se señaló pronunciando lentamente con el tono elevado— salí, y Sasuke —hizo gestos imitando el pelo del Uchiha como si le hablara a alguien con problemas de comprensión— se quedó en mi lugar.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos —dijo Juugo seriamente haciendo que todos le miraran—, si Sasuke se sacrificó para salvarte, lo menos que podemos hacer es ponerte a salvo.

—¡NO! —exclamó Sakura escandalizada—. ¿No lo entiendes?, nadie está a salvo, da igual lo lejos que lleguemos. En cuanto durmamos estaremos perdidos… además, el efecto de las esporas de los Zetsu ya ha empezado…

Con la cabeza señaló a Suigetsu que se había apoyado disimuladamente en la pared y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Suigetsu! —llamó Karin alarmada llegando junto a él y sosteniéndolo para que se espabilara—, eh, despierta, vamos.

—No dejes que se duerma —avisó la pelirrosa con urgencia.

—Dijiste que podías hacer algo —recordó Juugo con los ojos fijos en su amigo y comenzando a sentir en sí mismo la somnolencia.

—Por supuesto —reiteró la pelirrosa—. Ese imbécil de Kabuto cree que soy estúpida, no ha tenido en cuenta que yo estuve demasiado tiempo en esa "dimensión", el suficiente como para aprender algunas cosas y por supuesto no tuvo en cuenta la conexión que se establece entre las mentes de los que están en ella. Gracias a eso accedí a algunos de sus pensamientos y sé cómo funciona su jutsu, puedo realizarlo para volver allí y ayudar a Sasuke. El problema es que aun no he recuperado el chakra suficiente para hacer la técnica —reconoció mordiéndose el labio con frustración.

—Pero si quieres volver ¿no sería más sencillo simplemente dormirte? —preguntó Suigetsu tratando de permanecer despierto.

—No. Al dormir, no entras en el limbo en el que están Sasuke y Kabuto, sino que dejas tu mente expuesta a que puedan entrar por medio de tus sueños —explicó Sakura—. Escuchad, el jutsu de Kabuto te permite entrar en un estado entre la vida y la muerte y llegar a ese lugar. Al soñar acercamos nuestro subconsciente a esa realidad por eso se puede acceder a ellos desde allí, pero no al revés ¿comprendéis?. La primera vez que Sasuke me vio fue porque estaba casi muriéndose por la pelea contra Madara, después era yo quien le visitaba en sueños.

—Por eso cuando se tomó el bote de somníferos pudo averiguar todo eso —reflexionó Karin asintiendo.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —espetó la pelirrosa sonando como un gruñido mirándoles inquisitivamente.

—Sasuke se tomó… —Juugo titubeó ante la expresión iracunda de la chica—, creía que tú lo sabías todo.

—¿Tengo pinta de saberlo todo? —preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura—, despellejaré a ese imbécil imprudente.

—Eso sí me gustaría verlo —rió Suigetsu cansadamente parpadeando con pesadez.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás con Kabuto? —preguntó Karin mostrando también signos de somnolencia.

—Durante este tiempo estuve perdida en ese limbo con el temor a que Kabuto me encontrara y me sometiera a su voluntad pues él controlaba el jutsu. Pero ahora está Sasuke y estoy segura que someterlo y controlarlo no será tarea fácil para él. Además, ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, primero fue Orochimaru, luego tuvimos a Madara, te juro que un estúpido imitador de serpiente no va a impedir que mi equipo se reúna de una puñetera vez —espetó Sakura frunciendo el ceño con decisión—. Cómo que me llamo Sakura que me haré unas botas con sus escamas ¡shannaro!

Karin se irguió acercándose hasta la pelirrosa, y al llegar junto a ella se subió la manga de la camisa mostrando su brazo ante la mirada extrañada de la chica que parecía creer que la pelirroja se había vuelto loca.

—Sólo espero por nuestro bien, que no tengas que cambiarte de nombre —bromeó coreada por una débil carcajada de Suigetsu—. Muérdeme.

Las cejas de Sakura se arquearon tanto que casi parecieron confundirse con su pelo mientras sus ojos mostraban la expresión de que había confirmado que, efectivamente, Karin se había vuelto loca.

—Es una de mis habilidades. Si me muerdes parte de mi chakra pasará a ti. Normalmente, lo que hace es curar las heridas pero supongo que ahora te dará la energía suficiente como para hacer ese jutsu —explicó la pelirroja a regañadientes, como si todo aquello le molestara muchísimo.

—Apuesto a que eso no lo habías visto antes —comentó Suigetsu con sorna ante la sorpresa de la kunoichi.

—Pero entonces tú te dormirás más rápido —replicó Sakura con preocupación.

—Entonces, tendrás que darte más prisa en liberar a Sasuke —respondió Karin—. ¡Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta!

La pelirroja meneó el brazo ante sus narices tapándose la cara con el otro teatralmente.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo que la chica le indicaba hundiendo los dientes en su antebrazo deseando no hacerle demasiado daño. Desde ese mismo instante pudo sentir un torrente de chakra que atravesando su cuerpo y haciéndole recuperar fuerzas como si estuviera bebiéndolo de la pelirroja que aguantaba el proceso con pose tensa y expresión de profundo desagrado en su rostro de ojos apretados.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura incorporándose. No es que se sintiera como nueva, pero al menos ya sentía mayor energía en su cuerpo entumecido por tanto tiempo sin moverse.

—Evita que nos maten y estaremos en paz —respondió Karin frotándose el brazo.

Sakura enarcó una ceja y se dirigió al centro de la estancia sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas ante la mirada del grupo. Sin perder tiempo, la chica se mordió un pulgar hasta hacerse sangre y comenzó a dibujar símbolos a su alrededor en los cuatro puntos cardinales para después encadenar unos complicados sellos.

—Deseadme suerte —dijo la pelirrosa conteniendo la respiración un instante antes de realizar el último sello.

El círculo de símbolos que la chica había realizado a su alrededor brilló un instante cegador tras el cual Sakura se desplomó inconsciente.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue el frío. Y al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor. Ante ella se extendía lo que parecía una interminable llanura rocosa e inhóspita azotada por el viento que descendía en forma de amplio valle. En el cielo una enorme luna roja lo iluminaba todo tétricamente con una luz sanguinolenta que proyectaba siniestras sombras en cada peñasco. En mitad de ese valle se encontraba, inexplicablemente, una casa grande de estilo tradicional… La antigua casa de Sasuke._

_La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar hacia allí por el extraño paraje. Así que ese era el limbo de Sasuke… aterrador, parecía como un preámbulo del infierno. Recordó como su versión de Konoha se había vuelto ruinosa y terrorífica cuando Kabuto la había sometido, aun así no era nada comparado con aquello._

_Se sorprendió al notar que en unos pocos pasos prácticamente había avanzado la mitad del camino que le había parecido tan largo. Se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo estar atrapado dentro del jutsu que realizarlo por propia voluntad, ahora tenía más conciencia sí misma, no se sentía parte de aquel lugar. Incluso podía sentir, si se concentraba, su cuerpo real en esa habitación en la que lo había dejado. Sabía que si se esforzaba podría liberar la técnica y despertar, pero no quería eso, había entrado allí por algo. Sasuke, y no iba a marcharse sin él._

_Al fin tenía ante ella la gran casa que se erguía mucho más imponente y aterradora vista desde cerca. Con pasos titubeantes se encaminó hacia la entrada y trató de abrir la puerta corredera que se movió con un crujido de madera vieja dejando a la vista un vestíbulo oscuro menos alentador, si cabe, que el inhóspito desierto exterior._

_Sakura subió a la tarima de madera que chirrió bajos sus pies tratando de no hacer ruido, el silencio era opresivo e incitaba a tratar de ser sigiloso pues cada pequeño crujido sonaba como un gong ensordecedor en comparación._

—…_¿Sasuke? —la voz de la pelirrosa fue menos que un murmullo. _

_No parecía haber rastro de Kabuto por el momento, pero la chica estaba más que segura de que él estaba por allí acechando. Además la tensa situación no animaba a anunciar tu presencia con bombo y platillo, de modo que no se atrevió a llamar al Uchiha de una forma más audible. _

_El interior estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver lo que tenía delante, caminaba cautelosamente con una mano rozando la pared. Finalmente, llegó a un pasillo en el que las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz carmesí de la extraña luna roja que iluminaba el camino alargando siniestramente las sombras de los muebles._

_Al fondo, vio una gran puerta corredera medio abierta y armándose de valor se dirigió hacia ella tratando desesperadamente de amortiguar sus pasos para que la madera no crujiera bajo sus pies. Al acercarse comenzó a oír una especie de murmullo procedente de la habitación, parecían varias voces hablando sin parar. Con un sigiloso movimiento, la pelirrosa sacó un kunai. En realidad, no sabía si en esa dimensión sería muy efectivo pero de cualquier modo le daba más seguridad._

_Conteniendo la respiración se asomó con tensión para ver a través de la rendija abierta de la puerta. _

_De rodillas, con la cabeza entre los brazos estaba Sasuke. No le veía la cara, pero todo él parecía la imagen misma de la angustia y desesperación. Y la pelirrosa descubrió enseguida el por qué. Frente a él yacían tres cuerpos sin vida, Sakura reconoció en seguida al más joven, era Itachi, incluso iba vestido con la capa de Akatsuki manchada de sangre, como si acabara de morir en ese instante, junto a él había un hombre y una mujer, no había que pensar mucho para deducir que eran los padres de Sasuke._

_Pero lo realmente aterrador de la escena era que de pie, detrás de Sasuke, estaban las mismas personas que podía ver muertas en el suelo susurrando hacia el Uchiha sin descanso, hablando todos a la vez en un torbellino incesante del que el pelinegro trataba de protegerse tapándose inútilmente los oídos con angustia._

—_Por tu culpa…_

—_Tú me mataste, Sasuke, yo te quería…_

—_No eres digno de ser mi hijo…_

_Sakura comprendió asqueada qué era lo que estaba haciendo Kabuto. Dominar una mente como la de Sasuke no es tarea fácil, no bastan unas cadenas para obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa, menos aun si eso es atacar a su gente. Lo que pretendía era destrozarla, utilizar los traumas e inseguridades del chico para minar su resistencia de tal modo que ya no supiera si estaba loco o en el infierno, que ya no recordara que Kabuto era quien lo retenía allí ni por qué._

—_Ahora estás solo…_

—_Konoha nos traicionó… y tú también…_

—…_solo… _

—_Estás solo… no tienes padre, ni madre, ni hermano… nadie… _

_Sasuke se estremeció enterrando con más fuerza la cara entre sus brazos para tratar de escapar de las voces que seguían atormentándole._

—_¡Basta! —la pelirrosa irrumpió en la estancia sin poder contenerse. _

. */*/*/*/* .

—Que chica más graciosa —comentó Suigetsu con diversión—, es como un duendecillo rosa que habla mucho —rió finalizando en un involuntario bostezo.

—Yo me esperaba algo más despampanante viniendo de Sasuke —opinó Karin con escepticismo— ¡¿Quieres dejar de bostezar, tiburón? Me lo estás pegando inútil.

—No puedo evitarlo zanahoria —se quejó el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ah, como envidio al gritón de Naruto… él si puede dormir… yo mataría por un sólo segundo…

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó entonces Juugo levantando la cabeza repentinamente.

—Qué mataría por poder cerrar los ojos un segundo, grandullón —repitió el espadachín amodorrado.

—Eso no, lo de Naruto —concretó con urgencia ante la mirada interrogante y cansada de los otros dos—. Él tampoco puede dormir ahora, el Sharingan de Sasuke puede con el Kyuubi. Imaginaos lo que haría Kabuto con el nueve colas.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó Karin con desagrado llevándose la mano a la frente.

—No… dime que no vamos a tener que ir a buscarle… por favor —suplicó Suigetsu con cara de agonía—. Ni siquiera él es tan estúpido como para echarse a dormir sin más en mitad de una misión.

—Vamos —dijo Juugo, que era el más despejado de los tres, encaminándose hacia la puerta seguido a regañadientes por sus compañeros—. Tal vez aun podemos evitar que respire esas esporas.

—¿Creéis que estará bien? —preguntó de pronto el gigantón deteniéndose un segundo para mirar a Sakura con indecisión. No sabía si era seguro dejarla sola e inconsciente en aquella habitación, pero tampoco podían llevarla con ellos.

—Duerme —replicó Suigetsu con tono de malhumorada envidia—, te aseguro que estará mejor que yo. Vamos —dijo saliendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

El camino estaba sospechosamente despejado. De hecho, según Karin, no había ni rastro de los Zetsu. Al parecer esos bichos blancos ya habían cumplido su función, hacerles respirar sus esporas para inducirles en un sueño forzado. Ahora ya daba igual a dónde fueran o lo que hicieran pues su carrera contra el tiempo era una batalla perdida, tarde o temprano terminarían sucumbiendo a la somnolencia.

Comenzaron a recorrer los laberínticos pasillos de la fortaleza siguiendo las indicaciones de Karin. Sin descanso, iban dejando atrás las innumerables puertas que conducían a estancias de las que, sinceramente y conociendo a Kabuto, ninguno quería saber nada.

Un ruido sordo a sus espaldas hizo que Karin y Juugo se giraran repentinamente para ver como Suigetsu caía desplomado sobre el suelo al fallarle las fuerzas.

—Suigetsu —exclamó la pelirroja arrodillándose a su lado preocupada y tratando de levantarle.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien —repitió el espadachín consiguiendo sentarse apoyando la espalda en la pared con su ayuda—, sólo creo que el paseo se ha acabado para mí —comentó tratando de parecer gracioso que quedó empañado por el cansancio en su voz—. Venga, vosotros continuad… nos reuniremos cuando esto acabe.

—De eso nada, estúpido, no pienso dejarte aquí —replicó secamente Karin mirándole con una aprensión que no coincidía con la dureza de su tono—. Juugo, yo me quedaré con él, vete.

—Pero… no quiero dejaros aquí —protestó el gigantón preocupado.

—Juugo, él no puede dar un paso más y a mí no tardará en pasarme lo mismo —contestó la chica—. Tú eres el más despierto de los tres, llegarás más lejos. Naruto está en la parte Norte, no muy lejos de aquí.

—… … —el muchacho intercaló su mirada entre el fondo del pasillo y sus compañeros con duda.

—Estaremos bien, ¡vete! —apremió la pelirroja.

Con un último vistazo de indecisión, Juugo echó a correr perdiéndose en el interior de la fortaleza.

—Bien, tiburón, escucha, venga —dijo Karin sacudiendo a Suigetsu para que abriera los ojos y la mirara—. No te duermas, ¿vale?

—Vale —susurró el chico en un murmullo adormilado apenas enfocando la vista.

—Venga, cántame esa estúpida canción que ladrabas el otro día —pidió la kunoichi tratando de vencer el sueño—, la del samurái y la geisha.

—Recuerdo que me pegaste por cantarla —rió Suigetsu levemente más espabilado—, justo en la mejor parte.

—Porque era una guarrería —replicó Karin en un bostezo.

—… … —el muchacho sonrió con un suspiro y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared—. No ha estado mal ¿eh?, todo esto… Al final, resulta que formamos buen equipo, pelirroja.

—Espero que la chica de Sasuke se de prisa, estás empezando a desvariar —contestó la kunoichi apoyando la cabeza en su hombro notando levemente como él enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos—… y yo también.

Suigetsu recostó levemente su mejilla contra Karin y aspiró el aroma de su pelo cerrando los ojos rendido al sueño segundos antes de que también venciera a la pelirroja.

. */*/*/*/* .

—_¡Basta!_

_Sakura entró de un salto en la habitación por impulso plantándose ante Sasuke y sus fantasmas. Sin embargo, ninguno pareció percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera levantaron la vista para mirarla o reaccionaron al oír su voz. El Uchiha seguía agazapado tratando de ahogar las voces acusadoras tapándose los oídos mientras los espectros continuaban con sus atormentadoras voces._

—_¡Sasuke-kun! —llamó la pelirrosa asustada—, he venido a buscarte, soy Sakura. No son reales… no los escuches._

_Pero cuanto más alzaba la voz la chica más gritaban los espectros para ahogarla elevando su murmullo._

—_Fue tu culpa… estás solo…_

—_No sé cómo has conseguido entrar aquí —Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la burlona voz de Kabuto con un deje de molestia—, pero no va a servirte de nada._

_La chica se acercó hasta Sasuke sin despegar los ojos de Kabuto para no perderlo de vista por si este intentaba algo._

—_Sasuke, vamos, he venido a buscarte… esto no es real —Sakura se agachó para tocarle el hombro y de pronto, él giró la cara para mirarla con los ojos rojos como la sangre y se abalanzó violentamente sobre ella estampándola contra la pared._

—_Mátala… —comenzaron a susurrar las voces a diferentes tiempos._

_Sasuke la miraba como si no la conociera apretando la mandíbula y arrugando el ceño con expresión angustiada apretando su agarre hasta arrancarle gemidos de dolor._

—_Sasuke-kun… soy Sakura —gimoteó la pelirrosa—, no les escuches… tú no estás solo… Recuerda quién eres… puede que tu padre ya no esté contigo, pero para Kakashi eres como un hijo… y está orgulloso de ti,… Naruto, te considera su hermano… y yo… _

_El sonido chispeante del Chidori llenó la habitación cuando el Uchiha lo conjuró en su mano listo para enterrarlo en el estómago de la chica en un segundo. Echó el brazo derecho para atrás mientras con el otro seguía sujetando a la kunoichi contra la pared._

—…_Yo te quiero… —el brazo de Sasuke se detuvo— y nunca vamos a dejarte solo._

_El Chidori del muchacho se desvaneció en su mano poco a poco._

—_Es… —Sasuke trató de hablar con la voz quebrada— ¿Estoy en el infierno? —preguntó finalmente alzando una mirada atormentada hacia ella con los ojos ya negros._

—_No —se apresuró a contestar Sakura—, no, esto no es el infierno. Es un jutsu… ¿no lo recuerdas? Viniste por mí, dejaste que Kabuto te atrapara a cambio de que me soltara. He vuelto a buscarte._

_En los ojos de Sasuke prendió un brillo de comprensión y su expresión cambió comenzando a parecerse más a la que lucía habitualmente._

—_Kabuto… —dijo el muchacho con tono helador._

_El Uchiha se irguió en toda su estatura y se giró hacia el imitador de Orochimaru con aire intimidante. Los espectros de su familia se interpusieron, sin embargo, él los apartó con un brazo pasando a través de ellos y haciéndolos desaparecer al instante, después de todo aunque fueran usados por Kabuto, habían salido de su mente. Pero, de pronto se detuvo en seco como inmovilizado por una fuerza invisible._

—_¿Aun no lo entendéis verdad? —preguntó Kabuto entre divertido y furioso—, yo sigo teniendo el control, sólo que ahora eres consciente de ello y tratas inútilmente de resistirte._

_Sakura contempló con horror las cadenas que seguían aferrándose a los brazos de Sasuke, ahora visibles, impidiéndole avanzar._

—_¡Ahora yo soy el amo del Sharingan! —gritó riéndose y señalando la luna roja a través de la ventana. _

* * *

><p><em>Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_Espero que las explicaciones se hayan entendido bien, si no, ya sabéis que podéis preguntarme y si puedo os la aclararé._

_Tengo que decir que el próximo capítulo será el último (más el epílogo), de hecho pensaba terminar en este, pero me di cuenta que era demasiado para un solo capítulo y decidí hacer uno más para contar las cosas como se merece._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios ;)_

_El próximo martes el capítulo se llamará, como no podía ser de otra manera, "Despertar"_

_Besos Ela._


	13. Despertar

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_Si bueno es vivir, todavía es mejor es soñar, y lo mejor de todo, despertar" – Antonio Machado_

Capítulo 13. Despertar

Juugo corría por los pasillos deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para apoyarse en la pared tratando de despejarse cada vez con más esfuerzo. No hacía mucho que se había separado de Karin y Suigetsu y el cansancio y somnolencia ya hacían mella en él.

Nuevamente, el gigantón se obligó a abrir los ojos y continuar. Pero como era de esperarse, al dar unos pasos más finalmente cayó al suelo incapaz de seguir. Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en el que sus ojos ya se cerraban, notó que algo se movía al girar la esquina y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar consiguió incorporarse apoyado precariamente en la pared y avanzar hasta allí.

—Ino… Ino no te duermas… —se oía la amodorrada voz de Shikamaru.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, apenas despierto. Ino estaba recostada sobre él con los ojos cerrados y trataba de zarandearla para que despertara sin éxito. A su alrededor, el resto de los componentes del escuadrón, Shino, Tenten, Kiba y su perro Akamaru yacían tumbados en el suelo vencidos por el sueño.

—Mmm… —Juugo se arrodilló junto a él dándose cuenta de que no recordaba su nombre y en esas condiciones su cerebro tampoco colaboraba demasiado—, ¿estáis bien?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos enfocando al ninja de Taka.

—Kabuto ha usado algo para dormirnos a todos —consiguió mascullar el Nara—. Más atrás nos hemos encontrado a Neji, Chouji y Lee en el mismo estado… todos inconscientes.

—Planea usar el poder de Sasuke para matarnos —respondió Juugo dejándose caer a su lado—, y de paso conseguir al Kyuubi… Estaba intentando encontrar a Naruto… si se duerme, no sé qué podría pasar.

—Aunque le hubieras encontrado, no habrías podido hacer nada —dijo Shikamaru—. Lo que sea que esté usando Kabuto para dormirnos es muy potente.

Juugo asintió derrotado dejando que las últimas fuerzas le abandonaran y perdiéndose en las brumas del sueño sin poder evitarlo.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¿Crees que podremos andar? —preguntó Yamato girando pesadamente la cabeza hacia sus compañeros que al igual que él estaban sentados en el suelo.

—Lo dudo —contestó Sai con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Pero debemos encontrar a Sakura-chan —exclamó Naruto reuniendo las energías que le quedaban— no podemos rendirnos así dattebayo.

—Ahora sabemos para qué servía la harina blanca de los Zetsu —masculló Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados apoyada sobre Naruto que la envolvía protector con un brazo—… Era para hacernos dormir.

—Kabuto lo tenía todo planeado —dijo Yamato—… maldito.

—Creo que lo único que nos queda es confiar en que Sasuke no se deje atrapar por ese jutsu —suspiró Sai.

—Él hará lo que sea por Sakura-chan incluso dejarse usar por Kabuto… ella le importa más que Konoha 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto.

—No pareces muy molesto por eso —comentó Yamato.

—Me alegra que Sasuke haya encontrado algo que le importe más que sí mismo —sonrió el rubio cansadamente—. No va a rendirse hasta que lo consiga, encontrará la forma… confío en él.

. */*/*/*/* .

_La maníaca risa de Kabuto resonaba por todos los rincones de la casa escalofriantemente mientras señalaba la luna roja. Estaba usando el poder de Sasuke para proyectar el Sharingan en la luna tal como Madara había querido hacer, sólo que él no había necesitado el poder de los biju y lo que pretendía era llegar a los sueños de sus enemigos y acabar con ellos._

_Los músculos de los brazos de Sasuke se tensaban mientras él trataba de liberarse de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas. El metal chirriaba pero los eslabones de la cadena no parecían sufrir daño alguno y seguían apresándolo tan firmemente como siempre, impidiendo que se acercara a Kabuto._

_De pronto, rápida como el rayo, Sakura se adelantó pasando junto a Sasuke y asestándole un inesperado puñetazo a Kabuto que hizo que atravesara la pared de la casa y cayera en el yermo suelo del desierto exterior antes de saber muy bien qué le había golpeado._

—_Ríete de eso, hijo de puta —siseó la pelirrosa con furia._

_Kabuto se levantó tambaleantemente limpiándose un hilo de sangre del labio y le lanzó a Sakura una fulminante mirada mientras se ajustaba las gafas torcidas. _

—_Ahórrate el esfuerzo, estúpida —espetó Kabuto con desdén al ver que la pelirrosa se preparaba para atacarle de nuevo—. No puedes hacer nada, sólo contemplar cómo mueren._

_Un rayo iluminó el cielo dejando ver en él diferentes escenas, como si el firmamento se hubiera vuelto de cristal y pudieran ver a través de él cómo se mira por una ventana. _

_Sakura y Sasuke pudieron ver a través de la pared rota de la casa cómo el cielo les mostraba a sus compañeros en sus diferentes sueños. Neji parecía estar hundiéndose en arenas movedizas luchando por escapar; Karin de pie en el saliente de un acantilado pegada a la pared de roca con cara de pánico mientras el aire la azotaba tratando de tirarla abajo sin que ella pudiera aferrarse a nada; Kiba era atacado por un enorme y monstruoso lobo; Suigetsu trataba de escapar de un enorme tanque de agua en la que extrañamente se estaba ahogando a pesar de sus habilidades; Enemigos invisibles atacaban a Tenten que trataba de empuñar sus armas inútilmente pues sus manos las atravesaban sin que pudiera aferrarlas dejándola indefensa._

_Uno a uno, todos estaban al borde de la muerte en sus sueños, Juugo, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Sai, Yamato, Shino, Hinata cada uno de una forma diferente luchaba por su vida en un mundo que no podían controlar._

—_Dobe… —murmuró Sasuke y Sakura giró la vista en la dirección en la que el chico miraba con alarma._

_Allí estaba Naruto, reflejado en el cielo cómo los demás, parecía estar perdido en una densa niebla. De pronto, unas enormes serpientes se alzaron contra él atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo que le impedía respirar hostigándole para que dejara salir el chakra del Kyuubi._

_Sasuke no podía oír lo que el rubio decía, pero podría jurar que sus labios habían pronunciado su nombre —seguido de "teme" pero eso era algo que prefería obviar—. Naruto estaba diciéndole algo y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba oírlo para saber lo que su amigo le diría en un momento como ese. Imaginó la voz de Naruto como si lo tuviera al lado gritándole que no se rindiera, que era un Uchiha y no podía dejarse dominar por un estúpido imitador de serpiente, que creía en él "dattebayo"…_

_Las cadenas de Sasuke chirriaron más fuerte y las junturas que las unían a los grilletes y al suelo comenzaron a agrietarse mientras unas chispas eléctricas las recorrían. _

—_¡Basta! ¡Déjalos! —gritó la pelirrosa al discípulo de Orochimaru cargando chakra en sus puños._

—_Apenas ha empezado —rió Kabuto—, y adivina quién es la siguiente…_

_Las maderas de la casa comenzaron a crujir amenazadoramente astillándose en afiladas puntas. Y antes de que la chica pudiera evitarlo, una de ellas le atravesó el hombro dolorosamente arrancándole un grito de dolor. Seguramente ahora, su cuerpo real tendría la misma herida sangrante. _

—_¡SAKURA! —gritó Sasuke tirando de sus ataduras con la fuerza de un caballo hasta que en ese momento un chasquido metálico recorrió las cadenas que lo ataban al tiempo que un chisporroteo eléctrico elevó su sonido como si de un Chidori se tratara._

_Ante los ojos horrorizados e incrédulos de Kabuto, los eslabones de las cadenas tomaron un color al rojo vivo como si estuvieran puestas al fuego y se rompieron en mil pedazos liberando al muchacho que corrió hacia la pelirrosa sin perder un segundo._

—_No puede ser… es imposible que te hayas deshecho del control —mascullaba Kabuto retrocediendo un par de pasos._

—_¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke ignorando a Kabuto mientras se arrodillaba junto a Sakura._

_La pelirrosa asintió aun con una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes, la madera había atravesado su hombro izquierdo dejando una herida profunda que sangraba escandalosamente, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a emanar chakra curativo deteniendo el flujo de sangre ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha._

—_Destroza a ese imbécil —pidió frunciendo el ceño._

—_Hmp —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado levantándose y girándose hacia Kabuto que retrocedía a trompicones observando como a su alrededor todo el paisaje iba cambiando ahora que el Uchiha ya no estaba subyugado a él._

_La Luna roja fue cambiando de color hasta ser blanca y varias estrellas aparecieron. Desde algún lugar se oyó el sonido del agua fluir en un río y poco a poco todo fue pareciendo menos amenazador._

—_¿Cómo? —preguntó Kabuto— ¿Cómo has conseguido romper esas cadenas y hacerte con el control del limbo? ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo controlaba tu poder y tu chakra!_

—_Hmp…Tanto que dices saber y en realidad no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona esto —espetó Sasuke con desdén._

—_¿Qué? —exclamó dolido y furioso— ¡Yo cree el jutsu!_

—_Y no te molestaste en comprenderlo —recriminó el Uchiha—. El verdadero poder no viene del chakra… aquí mandan las emociones._

_Dicho esto un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra haciendo que Kabuto tropezara y callera al suelo mirando a su alrededor confuso._

—_¿Creíste que podrías jugar con nosotros sin más? —preguntó Sakura que había logrado curarse el hombro y se erguía junto a Sasuke._

_Cuando el Uchiha notó su presencia algo pareció comenzar a cambiar en el paisaje, el cielo empezó a clarear y a lo lejos pudo verse como unos tímidos rayos de Sol comenzaban a ganarle terreno a la oscuridad de la noche revelando que lo que antes había sido un desierto de piedras ahora era un prado tapizado de verde hierba._

_Kabuto miraba a su alrededor con la furia de una fiera acorralada._

—_No podréis conmigo, mi poder es mayor que el vuestro —siseó con odio comenzando a mover las manos para formar sellos. Aunque Sasuke controlara el entorno, él aun tenía sus jutsus para atacarles, no acabarían con él tan fácilmente, se dijo acumulando su chakra._

_Sasuke y Sakura se tensaron preparados para un ataque cuando, de pronto, Kabuto abrió mucho los ojos deteniendo sus movimientos y llevándose una mano al costado asombrado por el repentino dolor que sufría, y al despegarla estaba manchada con un oscuro líquido espeso… sangre._

—_¿Has sido tú? —preguntó Sakura a Sasuke anonadada. Ni siquiera se habían movido._

—_Yo no he hecho nada —respondió el Uchiha sin apartar los ojos de él._

_Al parecer la herida de Kabuto había aparecido de la nada, como si una fuerza invisible le hubiera atacado sin que se diera cuenta. _

—_No… —musitó el imitador de Orochimaru y sin más desapareció ante los sorprendidos ojos de la pareja._

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Ahh! —el grito de dolor de Kabuto resonó en la habitación.

—Si no te he matado, serpiente rastrera, es porque quiero que hagas que todos despierten… ahora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ninja desorientado agarrándose el sangrante costado mientras rodaba por el suelo—, ¿Quién…

—Sabes perfectamente quien soy y por desgracia para ti has conseguido que me enfade.

Kabuto consiguió a duras penas elevar la cabeza lo suficiente para avistar a través de los cristales de sus gafas a la persona que le había apuñalado mientras se encontraba inconsciente en el limbo de los sueños.

—Kakashi… —tosió.

El ninja copia le fulminó con una acerada mirada, tenía el Sharingan destapado lo que le daba un aire más agresivo y a pesar de la máscara se podía adivinar su expresión de rabia contenida.

—No me gusta que hagan daño a la gente que quiero —Kakashi le lanzó una patada al estómago que hizo que se encogiera de dolor— y menos aun a mis alumnos. Tú mantuviste prisionera a Sakura haciéndonos creer que había muerto, alguien como tú no puede imaginar siquiera el dolor que provocó.

—Pude matarla y no lo hice ¿verdad? —dijo Kabuto con voz ronca tratando de arrastrarse lejos de él.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo —replicó Kakashi con desdén—. No creas que no sé lo que intentabas, coaccionaste a Sasuke y luego hiciste que todo el mundo se durmiera para poder matarles sin poner en riesgo tu repugnante pellejo.

—…¿Y tú no…? —Kabuto estrechó los ojos con comprensión—. La máscara.

Kakashi se limitó a mantener su mirada seria e intimidante sobre él. Ciertamente así era como el antiguo maestro del equipo siete se había librado del efecto soporífero de las esporas de los Zetsu. Al llevar su inseparable máscara, esta había evitado que inhalara el polvillo blanco que desprendían sus enemigos al morir. Por lo tanto, cuando todos sus compañeros habían comenzado a adormecerse, Kakashi seguía perfectamente y se había dedicado a buscar a Kabuto.

Cuando por fin le había encontrado, estaba en una habitación cerrada, sentado, dormido en medio de un círculo de símbolos que brillaba. Unos metros más alejado estaba Sasuke tumbado inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Tras acabar con los Zetsu que custodiaban la estancia, Kakashi se había apresurado a llegar junto a Sasuke tratando en vano de despertarle. Entonces había reparado en Kabuto, y no había dudado un segundo en hundir un kunai en su costado, estaba seguro de que en el limbo en el que estuviera sentiría el dolor. Se había contenido para no matarlo directamente, pues no podía arriesgarse a que sus compañeros no pudieran despertar si lo hacía.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces —dijo Kakashi seriamente—. Haz que despierte —ordenó señalando a Sasuke.

—Yo ya no tengo poder sobre el jutsu —replicó Kabuto escupiendo algo de sangre por la anterior patada del ninja—, no creo que tarde en despertar por sí mismo… Y cuando despierte me matará —finalizó con un susurro amargura.

—Creo que eso es algo que iba a ocurrir de todos modos—concluyó el shinobi de Konoha dando un paso hacia él.

—Espera, espera —pidió Kabuto alzando las manos con urgencia—. Si me matas, el conocimiento del jutsu morirá conmigo. Imagina lo que podría hacer Konoha con una técnica tan poderosa… Sería la más poderosa de las cinco naciones, podríais hacer lo que quisierais… evitar una guerra… conquistar un país… todo… ¿permitirás que tu aldea pierda un arma tan poderosa como esa?

Durante un segundo, Kakashi le observó inexpresivo.

—Hay poderes que nadie debería tener, ni siquiera Konoha —replicó el jounin haciendo que la leve sonrisa de esperanza que había aparecido en el rostro de Kabuto se desvaneciera al instante—. Demasiado poder corrompe y lo único que hace es alzar tiranos.

—Eso dicen los débiles y los estrechos de mente —siseó Kabuto.

—Konoha es suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar a una alimaña como tú —contestó Kakashi al tiempo en el que el sonido del Chidori en su mano derecha comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

—Soy yo el que no necesita a Konoha —replicó con odio.

Kakashi lanzó su ataque que impactó con un estruendo en su objetivo que estalló en una nube de humo para mostrar después las astillas de un tronco. Kabuto había usado una técnica de cambiazo ocultando los sellos a la vista del ninja para así poder escapar.

Ahogando una maldición, el jounin se giró sobre sí mismo. Un rastro de gotas de sangre llevaba hasta la puerta cuyo marco estaba manchado del mismo líquido escarlata dónde Kabuto había puesto la mano para agarrarse.

—Tsk —Kakashi chascó la lengua con frustración y encadenó una rápida serie de sellos. No iba a dejar que ese desgraciado se escapara, no esta vez.

—Pakkun —llamó seriamente al perro ninja que apareció un segundo después frente a él con una nube de humo— tengo trabajo para ti.

—Lo imaginaba, nunca me llamas para darme los buenos días Kakashi, es una mala costumbre —dijo el perro con cara de aburrimiento—. Si buscas al mocoso Uchiha, está ahí y dormido además —apuntó con extrañeza.

—Esta vez no es por él —explicó el jounin con un ademán de mano—. ¿Ves esa sangre? Es de Kabuto. Necesito que me ayudes a seguir el rastro para atraparle.

—Eso está hecho —dijo Pakkun olfateando un momento antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo seguido de Kakashi.

Con rapidez recorrieron los intrincados túneles de la guarida girando en las esquinas sin vacilar en la dirección pues el olfato rastreador de Pakkun era infalible. No podía permitir que se escapara, y no sólo por lo que había hecho contra su equipo, sino porque no podía dejar suelto a un enemigo de Konoha con un jutsu tan peligroso entre manos, sabía que volvería a intentarlo y esa vez tal vez no tuvieran tanta suerte. Kabuto era inteligente y se repondría, por esa misma razón tenía que acabar con él.

Tras unos minutos corriendo vio luz al fondo, seguramente la salida de la guarida. Era de esperarse que Kabuto huyera hacia el exterior para escapar. Al acercarse más pudo ver la silueta del ninja al que perseguía apoyándose pesadamente en la pared para retomar el aliento un momento mientras se sujetaba el costado allí dónde Kakashi le había herido.

El jounin apretó el paso para seguirle hasta el exterior hacia el que Kabuto se escabullía renqueando. Kakashi se sorprendió de que pudiera siquiera caminar con una herida así, seguramente el poder de regeneración de Orochimaru tenía mucho que ver, aunque no era suficiente como para permitirle curarse por completo, en ese estado no podía enfrentarse a una batalla.

El Sol cegó los ojos de Kakashi un segundo cuando salió como una exhalación hacia la explanada de hierba que se extendía fuera de la guarida y se detuvo brevemente para acostumbrar su vista a la luz buscando a Kabuto con la mirada. De pronto, vio algo que le hizo pararse en seco.

Justo dónde comenzaba el límite de los arboles, había aparecido una enfervorecida multitud de aldeanos armados con palos, guadañas y horcas, que señalaban con ira a Kabuto, el cual se había detenido en mitad del prado, lívido como la muerte y miraba a la muchedumbre que pedía a gritos su cabeza como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla en la que no sabía muy bien cómo había acabado.

—¡Es él! —gritó un muchacho que Kakashi reconoció como Toshi, el aldeano que había ayudado a Kabuto en el pasado— ¡Él provocó la epidemia!

—¡A por él! —bramó otro.

—¡Esto es por nuestros hijos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la turba de campesinos se lanzó sobre el ninja que estando herido ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de huir antes de que decenas de manos tiraran de él entre gritos de ira y venganza.

Kakashi se mantuvo al margen mientras los aldeanos tomaban su justicia condenando a muerte a Kabuto.

—Siembra vientos y recogerás tempestades, Yakushi Kabuto. Debiste recordarlo —murmuró el jounin con un último vistazo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para volver al interior—. La justicia no sólo pertenece a los ninjas.

. */*/*/*/* .

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de pronto, sin somnolencia, simplemente pasó de tenerlos cerrados a abrirlos de pronto enfocando el techo. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, en el centro del círculo que ella misma había creado para entrar en el limbo de los sueños.

Cuando Kabuto había desaparecido, Sasuke y ella se habían quedado estupefactos, pues ninguno de ellos le había atacado directamente aun. Durante unos segundos miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse realmente de que su enemigo, por muy extraño que pareciera, no estaba allí. Entonces, el Uchiha mirándola extrañado había dicho que podía sentir su cuerpo real en la habitación de la guarida, que si se concentraba estaba seguro de poder despertar a la realidad. La pelirrosa había sonreído cálidamente.

—Creo que es el momento de dejar de soñar —había susurrado suavemente la chica mientras él la observaba con sus oscuros ojos.

Sasuke con una media sonrisa la había atrapado de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él sin despegar la vista de ella, acercando sus labios hasta que estuvieron separados por escasos milímetros, haciendo que el corazón de la chica aleteara rápidamente.

—Despertemos entonces —musitó tan cerca de su boca que al mover los labios estos hicieron cosquillas en los de Sakura.

En ese momento, el mundo se había vuelto negro durante un segundo hasta que repentinamente sus ojos habían vuelto a abrirse mostrándole el techo de la habitación.

Lentamente, Sakura se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de los compañeros de Sasuke notó extrañada, pues cuando ella les había dejado estaban prácticamente dormidos y no podían haber ido muy lejos antes de desplomarse.

Con pasos cautelosos salió de la habitación maldiciendo al recordar que iba descalza y comenzó a recorrer los sombríos y laberínticos pasillos de la guarida.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Kiba, Kiba despierta —Kakashi zarandeaba al muchacho que roncaba sonoramente en el suelo.

—¡¿Dónde está el lobo? —exclamó el Inuzuka incorporándose violentamente todavía algo agitado por la pesadilla que había sufrido.

—No hay ningún lobo, estúpido —dijo Ino rodando los ojos con paciencia—. Estabas soñando.

—Mi brazo derecho no dice lo mismo —replicó Kiba con el ceño fruncido enseñándoles un par de dentelladas marcando su antebrazo.

—¿Hemos despertado todos? —preguntó Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor.

Al parecer, Kakashi había reunido a su escuadrón y los había guiado hasta ellos pues a unos metros pudo ver como Neji y Lee ayudaban a Tenten, que parecía herida, a ponerse en pie mientras Chouji les miraba alternativamente a Ino y a él para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

Todos alzaron la cabeza rápidamente para ver como Naruto corría hacia ellos con esa típica energía inexplicable que le caracterizaba y nadie sabía de dónde sacaba. Tras él, Hinata, Sai y Yamato seguían al chico con un aire un poco más agotado.

—Naruto, frena —se apresuró a decir Kakashi extendiendo una mano ante el hiperactivo muchacho—, tranquilízate un poco.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué ha pasado dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio incapaz de contenerse—. Primero nos dormimos y hay esas horribles serpientes, con esos dientes y… de pronto puff… ¿y Kabuto?, ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?

—Kabuto está muerto —contestó Kakashi con un suspiro— y Sakura…

—Está ahí —dijo entonces Neji con voz suave.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento girando sus miradas para contemplar con asombro a la pelirrosa que acababa de girar la esquina y les miraba de igual manera, como si no pudiera creerlo del todo, como si en cualquier momento todo fuera a desvanecerse.

—¿Naruto? —llamó con voz temblorosa acercándose lentamente.

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia ella mirándola entre serio y conmocionado. Al llegar junto a la chica, la miró durante un segundo antes de abrazarla fuertemente apretándola hacia él como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

—Sakura-chan —dijo con lágrimas de emoción empapando su rostro—. No sabes cómo te he echado de menos dattebayo —consiguió pronunciar entre risas y llanto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro.

—Naruto —repitió Sakura con la voz amortiguada por el abrazo de oso del rubio, llorando de también de felicidad.

En ese momento, la pelirrosa sintió que alguien la abrazaba también por la espalda. Y al girar el cuello vio a su antiguo sensei.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo Kakashi con voz dulce—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei —dijo la chica sonriendo—, estás llorando.

—Se me habrá metido algo en el ojo —contestó el jounin sin inmutarse devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Frentona!

—¡Mi bella flor de cerezo!

Como si de una ola se tratara, el resto de sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, todos querían abrazarla, sonreírle o simplemente decirle lo contentos que estaban por que estuviera bien, lo mucho que les había entristecido pensar que estaba muerta.

La marea de gritos, abrazos y lágrimas fue como un torbellino de confusión y alegría desbordante hasta que en mitad del jaleo, la pelirrosa escuchó una voz que hizo que le pareciera que al resto de voces les habían quitado el sonido.

—Sa-ku-ra.

Con una opresión de emoción en el pecho, la pelirrosa se giró enfocando su mirada jade en el final del pasillo como si lo viera a cámara lenta. De pié, apoyándose con una mano en la pared, con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y una media sonrisa cansada en su rostro de rasgos altivos, conservando ese aire aristócrata a pesar de parecer salido de una escombrera, allí estaba. Sasuke.

El mundo se paralizó por unos instantes como si quisiera darles tiempo para reconocerse el uno al otro, pues aunque en sueños hubieran compartido tanto tiempo, la realidad era que hacía años que no estaban cara a cara, que no se miraban a los ojos o escuchaban sus voces.

¿Sentirían lo mismo ahora que estaban despiertos?, ¿había sido todo un sueño del que ahora habían despertado desvaneciendo lo que les había unido?. Las preguntas se agolpaban en sus mentes mientras se miraban el uno al otro tratando de encontrar alguna chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del otro, algo que les indicara que hacer.

Sasuke trataba mantener su respiración pausada para así tratar de controlar su pulso que parecía haberse desbocado de un segundo para otro como si acabara de correr una maratón mientras Sakura seguía mirándole con sus ojos verdes por fin abiertos, brillantes y llenos de vida.

Entonces, la pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia él como si no viera a nadie más y él contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaba velozmente preparado para recibirla.

—Sasuke-kun —suspiró al tiempo que él la recogía en sus brazos dando un giro por el impulso.

El Uchiha dejó que Sakura se deslizara en sus manos hasta que pudo poner los pies en el suelo y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

—Dime que esto no es otro maldito sueño —pidió Sasuke con sus ojos negros prendidos en los de la chica—. Que eres real.

La pelirrosa sonrió radiantemente con ternura ante las palabras del chico.

—No es un sueño, Sasuke-kun, los dos estamos despiertos…

Sin dejar que acabara la frase, el muchacho estampó sus labios en los de ella de forma brusca y repentina sin importarle que unas quince personas estuvieran mirando, pendientes de cada detalle. Él simplemente la besó y tal vez fuera por la certeza de que era real, pero fue mucho mejor que cualquier beso soñado y por el sentimiento con el que la chica correspondía aferrándose a su cuello y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, supo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Por fin estaban juntos, después de tantos sueños, de tantos años separados, del odio, la venganza y las lágrimas. Por fin podía besarla con la certeza de que no despertaría al segundo estando sólo en su cama. Porque ya no estaba solo, ahora todo volvía a encajar en su lugar. Había vuelto a casa.

En el momento en el que se separaron, todo pareció recobrar el sonido de nuevo, pues hasta sus oídos llegaron los silbidos de Kiba y las risas y gritos de los demás que jaleaban emocionados ante el emotivo rencuentro.

Sasuke notó una palmada en el hombro y se giró encontrándose con Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Te lo dije, Dobe —se jactó el Uchiha.

—Por una vez, me alegro de que tuvieras razón —admitió el rubio —. Y no me llames Dobe, Teme.

—Y tú no me llames Teme, idiota.

—¡Bastardo!

—¡Imbécil!

—Niños… —dijo en tono de paciencia Kakashi, que se las había arreglado para deslizarse tras ellos y poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y otra sobre la de Sasuke.

A unos metros de ellos, Taka observaba la escena desde antes de que Sasuke apareciera pues Juugo había ido a buscar a sus compañeros en cuanto había despertado. Suigetsu alzó las manos formando un recuadro cuadro con los dedos índice y pulgar como si fuera un fotógrafo o un director de cine tratando de enfocar.

—Me parece que esto ya lo he visto antes —dijo cuando consiguió cuadrar entre sus dedos la imagen que daba el equipo siete. Los dos chicos fulminándose con la mirada mientras su sensei posaba una mano en sus cabezas y la chica pelirrosa sonreía en el centro—. Aunque están un poco más creciditos.

—Es un buen final —opinó Karin encogiéndose de hombros con una leve sonrisa.

—Te equivocas —repuso Juugo—, es un buen inicio… Un nuevo inicio para todos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Por supuesto falta el epílogo con el que espero sorprendeos jeje<em>

_Me da mucha pena terminar esta historia, realmente cuando la empecé no pensaba que fuera a llegar a lo que hoy es, pensaba que sería más corta y no creí que os fuera a gustar tanto. Me alegro de haberme equivocado._

_Espero que os haya gustado el esperado reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura y hayáis disfrutado con el final._

_Por supuesto, planeo escribir más fics pronto así que no me perderéis mucho tiempo de vista jeje._

_Contestando a Ania Haruno, claro que puedes imprimir la historia, lo que no permito es publicarla en otro lugar, pero si quieres imprimirla eres completamente libre de hacerlo :D (y por supuesto que puedes tratarme de tu, si no me sentiría como una vieja jajaja)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia y sobre todo comentado vuestra opinión con un review :)_

_Nos vemos el martes que viene por última vez en este fic, con el epílogo: "Vivir"_

_Besos Ela._


	14. Ep: Vivir

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>No digas que fue un sueño<strong>

"_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda ___la____vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"___ – Calderón de la Barca_

_Epílogo: Vivir_

__Todo estaba destrozado…todo____. En cada rincón la muerte estaba presente en su forma más decadente y espantosa. Sangre, cadáveres, barro, metal y piedras. El aire estaba impregnado de ese olor salado que deja la sangre mezclado con el inconfundible aroma del miedo y la desesperación, una mezcla que conseguía remover el estómago más fuerte.__

__Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto a pesar de haber estado allí, todo se apelotonaba en su cabeza como un remolino de imágenes a las que no conseguía encon____trar sentido. Lo recordaba todo. Sin embargo, no podía retener las escenas en su cabeza ni pensar en una en concreto, era como si tuviera una película en su mente pero no consiguiera verla con claridad.__

__Pasó sobre otro cuerpo, apenas un niño, preguntándose si lo habría matado él en su éxtasis de venganza o habría sido otro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en brazos… una chica… una chica de pelo rosa manchado de sangre.__

__Sasuke se quedó mirándola… la conocía, estaba seguro, conocía a esa chica dormida llena de sangre, tan quieta que no respiraba, que no sonreía…__

_—_Sa-ku-ra —pronunció en un susurro de voz rota sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.__

__Se arrodilló con cuidado todavía con los ojos fijos en ella.__

_—_Sakura —volvió a decir apartando un mechón rosado de su rostro pálido y frío—. He vuelto… a casa…__

__Pero ella no respondía.__

__Apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, sólo cuando vio un par de pies frente a él supo que no estaba solo.__

_—_¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de la chica.__

_—_Qué ___hemos___ hecho —corrigió el recién llegado—. ¿Qué creías que pasaría, Sasuke?__

_—… … —_el muchacho alzó los ojos enfocando la máscara de Uchiha Madara con expresión vacía pero no respondió.__

_—_Esto era lo que tú querías ¿no? —dijo Madara algo burlón—, dijiste que querías destrozarlo todo y a todos.__

_—_Ella siempre me quiso —murmuró Sasuke sin prestarle atención—, me pidió que me quedara con ella…__

_—_Está muerta, Sasuke —replicó Madara con algo de exasperación.__

_—_Sólo duerme —contradijo el muchacho pasando una mano temblorosa por los párpados de la chica.__

_—_Me aburres —suspiró____ Madara con desdén—, sabía que no serías capaz de hacer lo que debías hacer, sabía que al contemplar tu obra te hundirías.__

_—… … —_Sasuke miró a su alrededor. No quedaba nadie con vida.__

_—_Desde el principio tuve presente que acabaría así —continuó Madara y Sasuke vio con indiferencia que empuñaba un arma—. Ahora ya no me sirves para nada.__

_—_Quédate con tu mundo muerto____ —dijo Sasuke elevando los ojos para mirarle—. Espero que seas feliz gobernando tu reino de cadáveres, Madara.__

__Tras la máscara el Uchiha crispó su expresión antes de blandir el arma contra el chico en un mortal movimiento.__

__. */*/*/*/* .__

—Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun, despierta.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos agitado al notar que alguien le llamaba zarandeando su hombro. En un movimiento reflejo, el muchacho rodó sobre sí mismo apresando bajo él a la persona que estaba a su lado. Le costó un segundo reconocer a Sakura y relajar su agarre en sus muñecas soltando un suspiro.

El pelinegro todavía estaba algo desconcertado por el sueño. Estaba empapado en sudor y las manos le temblaban levemente. Con un resoplido se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón al lado de la chica y se pasó un brazo por la cara para retirarse el flequillo pegado a la frente.

—Has tenido una pesadilla —dijo Sakura dulcemente acariciándole tranquilizadoramente el cabello—, tranquilo.

El muchacho tragó saliva tratando de regular poco a poco su respiración y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Había sido demasiado real, si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver toda esa muerte a su alrededor,…a Sakura en sus brazos…

—¿Quieres contármelo? —preguntó la pelirrosa tímidamente. A veces, Sasuke seguía siendo algo reservado con sus cosas aunque se hubiera abierto a ella en muchos aspectos.

—… … —el chico se mantuvo algo indeciso unos segundos antes de comenzar con voz ronca—. Estaba en Konoha… y todo estaba destruido, sólo había muerte. Habían atacado la aldea… Yo había atacado la aldea —corrigió haciendo una pausa para mirar a Sakura seriamente a los ojos—. Era como si Madara no hubiera muerto y yo hubiera seguido con sus planes arrasándolo todo… Tú también estabas —cogió algo de aire como preparándose para lo que iba a decir—. Te llevaba en brazos y… y estabas muerta… creo que yo mismo te había matado, no lo sé, estaba como en shock y luego apareció Madara y me mató a mí.

—Sólo era una pesadilla —susurró Sakura con ternura abrazándose a él.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó entonces Sasuke—. Quiero decir, si yo no hubiera peleado con Madara y regresado a Konoha, tal vez todo hubiera acabado así… y si fuera un recuerdo.

—¿Un recuerdo de qué? —casi rió la pelirrosa— Sasuke estamos vivos, no puedes recordar eso porque simplemente no ocurrió. Sólo es un sueño.

—Precisamente tú deberías saber que los sueños pueden ser más de lo que parecen —le recordó.

—Sí, pero hay veces que los sueños, son simplemente sueños, Sasuke —sonrió Sakura.

El Uchiha asintió alzando una mano para acariciarle el brazo pensativo.

—Puede que tengas razón, aunque no dejo de pensar en esto como una especie de cielo y que todo lo que pasé hasta encontrarte fue una clase de purgatorio que merecía por todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Merecía yo también ese purgatorio? —preguntó Sakura suavemente.

Sasuke movió los ojos hasta encontrar los de ella para mirarla seriamente.

—No —negó rotundamente. No, ella no merecía ningún castigo. Desde luego si hubiera muerto, no tendría que haber sufrido todo aquello porque ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

—Esto no es el cielo, Sasuke —dijo la pelirrosa dulcemente—, siguen ocurriendo cosas horribles en el mundo aunque nosotros seamos felices. Y de todos modos, aunque fuera cierto que esto fuera otra vida, que hubiéramos muerto en algún otro lugar. ¿Importaría realmente?

—La verdad siempre importa.

—Entonces te daré una verdad —sonrió la chica tomando la mano de él y guiándola hasta su corazón mientras ella deslizaba la suya hasta el suyo—. Estamos vivos y felices a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado y seguramente todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por pasar, pero te quiero y quiero pasarlas contigo. No digas que todo eso es un sueño.

Sin despegar sus ojos negros que ardían como el fuego de los verdes de ella, Sasuke giró de nuevo para atraparla bajo él enrollándolos a ambos en las sábanas y comenzando a repartir besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios.

—Tienes razón —susurró contra su boca deteniéndose un momento—, si esto fuera un sueño, o el cielo, o lo que sea, ¿para qué estarían todos los demás idiotas? Con nosotros dos bastaría.

Sakura rió distraídamente mientras él volvía a deslizar sus labios por su clavícula contenta de que él olvidara sus negros pensamientos hasta que algo pareció cruzarse de pronto en su mente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hmp. Qué más da —espetó Sasuke con la voz ronca.

—No, en serio —dijo la chica dándole un manotazo e incorporándose para buscar un reloj con la vista—. Oh, mierda. No puedo creerlo, programé esta estúpida cosa anoche —se quejó Sakura volviendo a dejar violentamente el despertador en la mesilla—. Ves, en el cielo estas cosas no pasan.

—¿El qué?, ¿que el despertador no suene permitiéndote quedarte en la cama hasta la hora que quieras? —preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja—, creo que nuestro concepto de cielo es ligeramente diferente.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante y finalmente decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Levántate —ordenó la pelirrosa lanzándole un cojín que el chico no se molestó en esquivar—, te juro que si no le diré a Suigetsu que venga a sacarte.

—Qué lo intente —retó Sasuke con un deje de amenaza—, no entiendo por qué siguen viviendo con nosotros. Tendrían que haberse buscado otra casa cuando Karin y él se casaron y no seguir viviendo a mi costa, como si esto fuera una comuna.

—¿Una comuna?, ¿no era el cielo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura con malicia.

—Hmp —se limitó a gruñir el muchacho mientras ella correteaba de un lado a otro vistiéndose y por el pasillo se oían ruidos y gritos que indicaban que el resto de los habitantes de la casa ya se había despertado.

_Escandalosos_. Pensó Sasuke suspirando. Cuando habían vuelto a Konoha, los tres Taka se habían instalado con él y al volver Sakura, el Uchiha pensó que se buscarían otro sitio ya que evidentemente, la pelirrosa iba a vivir con él en esa casa y no necesitaba ni quería verlos molestando por ahí… aunque al parecer ellos no habían captado la indirecta —o no habían querido hacerlo—. Karin y Suigetsu se habían hecho los locos ante sus insinuaciones de que se largaran y en cuanto a Juugo, Sakura le había adoptado como si fuera un niño huérfano llegando a regañar a Sasuke por decir palabrotas en su presencia, de modo que no había manera de que él dejara la casa.

Tiempo después, Suigetsu les había sorprendido a todos gritándole a Karin si quería ser su esposa. Esos dos todo se lo decían gritando, Sasuke todavía no se explicaba cómo podían estar juntos si aparentemente ninguno soportaba al otro, pero así había sido. La pelirroja había respondido un "¡Está bien, imbécil!" con los ojos brillantes de emoción cuando él le había dicho "¡Entonces cásate conmigo de una puta vez, zanahoria!" en mitad de una de sus habituales discusiones mañaneras.

Aun hoy, un par de años después del feliz enlace, todavía había gente que apostaba por el tiempo que tardarían Karin o Suigetsu en dejar al otro. Sasuke había dicho que eso nunca ocurriría por la simple razón de que los dos eran tan gorrones que ninguno quería dejar su casa. Fuera cual fuese la razón, lo cierto era que esos dos seguían juntos aunque parecieran el perro y el gato.

¡Oh!, y por supuesto al hablar de gorrones no podía olvidarse de Naruto. Como tomó la costumbre de desayunar y cenar con ellos prácticamente todos los días, decidió aparentemente que irse a dormir a su propia casa era un paso innecesario. Sasuke agradecía interiormente a Hiashi Hyuuga por permitir que su hija fuera a vivir con él cuando se prometieron unos meses atrás, si no, estaba seguro de que aun tendría al rubio acampado en su sofá para el resto de su vida.

—Algún día conseguiré echarlos a todos de nuestra casa —masculló el Uchiha estirando los brazos para desperezarse mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida.

Ellos no se habían casado oficialmente ni tenían prisa por hacerlo, a todos los efectos eran como un matrimonio así que daba igual si estaba escrito o no en un papel, era algo secundario. Todo el mundo sabía que se pertenecían el uno al otro —y pobre del que no lo supiera—. Incluso había gente que llamaba a Sakura "señora Uchiha", algo que enfurecía notablemente a la pelirrosa haciéndola gritar que ella tenía su propio apellido y que si querían llamaran a Sasuke "señor Haruno".

—Seguro que te alegrarás de tenerlos por aquí para ayudarnos con el niño —dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta—. Levántate, Tsunade-sama nos gritará si llegamos tarde. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Qué niño? —preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Sin embargo, su pregunta quedó en el aire pues la chica ya desaparecía por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, ¿qué niño? —volvió a reclamar el Uchiha asomándose al pasillo.

—¿He oído algo de un desayuno? —Suigetsu acababa de doblar la esquina con el pelo revuelto y los ojos algo empañados por el sueño todavía—. Vaya, vaya, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres seducirme, Sasuke-kun… sé delicado, ya sabes que soy una chica decente —se burló el espadachín imitando la voz de una damisela de película mientras miraba al chico sólo vestido con unos pantalones—. Pero vístete antes de que mi mujer te vea o me pondré celoso.

Pero Sasuke no le estaba escuchando, seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Sakura hasta que, por fin, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro y salió disparado tras la pelirrosa dejando a Suigetsu con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, la tomó sorpresivamente por la espalda levantándola en el aire en un abrazo y girando ambos hasta entrar en por la puerta más cercana que resultó ser una despensa. Sin separarse de ella la apoyó en la pared y la besó mientras ella reía y él deslizaba una mano hasta su vientre.

Y en esa ocasión, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke decidió que la verdad importaba menos que su felicidad. Que podría haber muerto mil veces antes de eso y le seguiría dando igual. Y que si aquello era el cielo o un sueño, lo único que quería era no despertar jamás.

* * *

><p><em><em>Hola! Y hasta aquí llega este fic.<em>_

__Espero que el epílogo os haya gustado, no voy a aclarar si están o no muertos, eso es algo que dejo a la decisión de cada uno, creo que hay tantas razones que apoyan tanto una cosa como la otra así que ninguna de las dos opciones es descabellada, tal y como dijo Sasuke, finalmente no importa.__

__Bueno, me despido de todos vosotros con una sonrisa y un gran agradecimiento por haber seguido esta historia y haberme animado y acompañado hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todos. Y no os preocupéis que tan pronto como pueda volveré con otra historia, ya tengo varias cosas en mente así que espero no tardar demasiado.__

__Hasta siempre. ____Besos Ela.__

**__~Dedicado a todos aquellos que se han despertado alguna vez deseando que no fuera un sueño~__**


End file.
